Metal Hero GX
by Exiakaiser
Summary: Metal Heroes, those severely overlooked heroes compared to kamen riders and super sentai. Armed with a deck and a quest for justice, Kurogane Reppuu and his friends set out to be the best as they face trials and duels with your favorite characters from the series Yugioh Gx. WARNING: Not to be confused with Kamen Rider GX. Different set with a more unique story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Metal Hero GX

Hello, fans. This is the ever cool-headed Exiakaiser with a trip into the Yu-Gi-Oh GX world. But before we begin, there is something that needs to be said about continuity errors. First off, this is not in the same continuity as the currently running "Kamen Rider GX" series by Fennikusumaru. His work is awesome. Mine is not. All this is, if anything is another universe entirely. No Kurogasa, no Orpheus, and no Rider War. There are now 3 main characters. They will be introduced shortly. First off, thanks go to Fen-kun for his story. Without it, I would have never gotten the idea for a story of this caliber. It was inspiration for this story.

Second, this does have Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai cards. However, they are not the only ones to be in this series. The Entirety of my knowledge of tokusatsu is imprinted in this deck. This includes the often looked over Metal Heroes and Ultraman series, as well as the "Generation Kikaider" Ishinomori heroes. Together with my second-in-command Card Golem, this story will also do the same thing as Fen-san in terms of original characters. If you want to add one, ask, and we will take a look. And now a few words from Card Golem.

Card Golem: Thanks buddy. I would just like to say for those reading this: thank you for giving us a chance. Anyway, I'm pretty much just the help for Kaiser in terms of editing, card ideas, character ideas, and minor things like that. I'm the Wild-Fang to his Fennikusumaru, to make a comparison. My knowledge adding to this will be about this Dot Hack games, the main yu-gi-oh canon, and just other minor things. Back to our host.

Well spoke, _Aibou_ (1). Also any words and or phases italicized and followed by a number will be explained at the end of the story. But first a brief history lesson on a few of the things in this story.

Metal Heroes: A Brief History Lesson

Metal Heroes were the third of Toei's Tokusatsu trio of series with superheroes that did well. And once again, it started with an Ishinomori series. This one was called "Android Kikaider" and it was considered to be the first of the metal heroes. It was about Jiro, an android who was created to be a soldier for peace and justice when his creator was killed by the evil Doctor Gills. It was later followed by a sequel series called "Kikaider 01" about his brother Ichiro, who fought against the forces of the rogue robot Hakaider. Then came the series that became synonymous with the series. _Space Sheriff Gavan_ began the golden age of the metal heroes. It was shortly followed by two more space sheriff series and then it went into a new character each series. Then, during the 1990's Saban Brands picked up three of the series and created the poorly done _VR Troopers_, a spin-off of their power rangers series. Then later that decade, they tried again, this time using the B-Fighter series to create the _Beetleborgs_ series. While a lot of people were not really fond of it, many people loved it for their characters.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: A brief history lesson

This series need little introduction as it is still popular to this day. The series follows the adventures of Jaden Yuki, a young man aspiring to become the next King of Games. However, to do so, he must rise to the top of the Duel Academy, where playing cards is not just part of everyday life, but also the curriculum.

And the rest will be explained at a later time.

Now it is time for main character profiles. Bear in mind that not a lot of you know of my work. So, let me say this one more time for those who have not read my work. THIS IS NOT A WORK BY FENNIKUSUMARU. This is my own story. I am just doing a yu-gi-oh GX story of my own to entertain. Also new is that the characters get profiles before each chapter. However, the first three original characters will be featured here in the first chapter. Starting with this story's Tokusatsu user, Kurogane Reppuu.

Main Character 1

Name: Kurogane Reppuu

Alias: Steel Wolf Gale

Initial Deck: Metal Hero Deck 1

Chazz Name (Will explain that later): "Metal Meddler" at first.

Reason for going to Duel Academy: Father's deck was a prototype for a special deck made up of Metal Heroes. However, before it could be mass produced, Kuro's father was murdered by a figure wearing all black. We will get into that later. He wants to become the King of Duels to find his target to bring him to justice.

Main Character 2

Name: Lan Data

Alias: LAN Master

Initial Deck: Dot Hack Monsters

Chazz Name: "Dot Slacker"  
Reason for going to Duel Academy: Lan only wants two things from his time a Duel Academy: Find a good set of friends, and gain the knowledge of the Duel Monster to make new cards for Pegasus and his company, while testing a deck he was granted from winning a tournament.

Main Character 3

Name: Ryu Akuma

Alias Street-smart Samurai

Initial Deck: Street Fighter II V

Chazz Name: Street Slacker

Reason for entering Duel Academy: All he wants is to beat the best.

Now for the villains of the story. While the Shadow Riders, the Princeton Brothers, the Society of Light, the fiend Yubel, and the Villain Nightshroud are still gonna be the villains of the series, they are no longer the only ones. There is the Z-Council, a nefarious order behind a few of the things going on in the Duel Monsters world in this universe. They are shrouded in mystery, but from time to time, they will show up to cause trouble for everyone in the story.

Now on to the disclaimer: Neither I, Exiakaiser, nor Card Golem, own any of the characters from any of the series in this story. _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ is owned by 4Kids Entertainment, now Saban Brands. While any Tokusatsu references and characters are owned by their respected creators and companies. The only things we take credit for are our original characters and the like. This is a work of fan made fiction. None of this really happened. Now, sit back, grab some snacks, and a drink. It is time to get this duel started at light speed.

Chapter 1: Exam, Exam, Exam!

(How Many more of These Exams Must We Take?)

Domino City is the home of some legends of the card game Duel Monsters. It is home to the Kaiba Corp., a high-level company that specializes in advanced technologies. It is home to the Battle City Tournament, a Duel Monsters tournament where the entire city becomes the battle ground. It is also home to the current King of Games, Yugi Moto, and the second runner-up, Joey Wheeler. However, a lot of buzz was happening at the Kaiba Dome, which was holding the entrance exams for those who wish to go to Duel Academy, a very prestigious school where they teach Duel Monsters as well as other studies. And so it begins…..

A bicycle is parked at the front of the dome, and locked to the railing. It isn't a city bicycle with slim wheels for street riding, nor does it have fat street tires. It is a green trail bike, made for a more rugged lifestyle. It had a headlight and a tail light as well as reflectors for riding at night, and a back rack with a large emergency pack, with all the essentials for repairing, replacing, and fixing tires. It also had a pump attached to the lower chassis. Its rider was wearing a helmet, which he took off. His hair was short and spiky, like an older version of Vegeta's. He wore a brown leather jacket that was zipped up to the collar, and brown leather fingerless gloves. Over his eyes, he had on a pair of wire-rim shades. As he walked over to the reception, he looked at his watch, which he wore on his left wrist. He was running early, so he decided to wait. 15 minutes later, two more motor scooters showed up, and a pair of 16 year old men walked over to the other.

The first to arrive, spoke with a steely voice, "Sorry about beating you both here. I was already out on an errand."

The second to arrive, a tall and brawny-looking man, wearing a white, torn-sleeve shirt, and a red bandanna around his head spoke with a mellowed voice, "I was wondering about that. How do you get around Domino so well, Kuro?"

The first to arrive, Kurogane Reppuu, replied very succinctly, "I had a map in my apartment. I plan all my routes on it. I have had time to study every to the game shops, the grocery stores, and the Kaiba Dome."

The third, Lan, was just standing there, laughing to himself. Lan wore an orange vest, green clothes, and sandals. On his head was an orange cap, like the one Kite wore in the _Dot Hack_ Games. "Well, shall we go?"

The other two responded with vigor. "Let's go for it."

As the other two walked in, Kuro walked slower that the rest and looked at his right hand. He has on his right hand a crest that is shaped like a gray wolf's head. In the eye socket of the crest is a green gem. Not even he knows how it got there. While he walked up to the reception desk, he said to himself, "Everyone ready?"

In a voice only he could hear, there came the voice of a man about 30 years old, "_Yosh, Ikuzo_(10)_!_"

Kuro got in line of the reception. In front of him was Lan, and in front of him was his other friend, Ryu Akuma. However in front of him was a young man who also got there late. As Lan finished with his, Kuro walked up to the desk.

"Name?" asked the receptionist operating the desk.

"Kurogane Reppuu here to take the exam," Kuro replied with confidence.

The receptionist looked through her papers for the name, till she found it "Ah. There you are, Kurogane Reppuu. Just head in and they will cal you when they are ready."

"Thank you," said Kuro, and he headed into the Kaiba Dome. It was a sight to behold. A lot of young duelists were on the field, being tested by proctors to see if they were worthy to become a student at Duel Academy. However, first, Kuro went to the written exam room, where he had to take the written exam. He made sure he wrote all the correct answers to each of the questions without using any means to cheat. He had a reputation of being a good tester. After he had finished, he handed his test in and left when they called time. Then he went and watched the duel exams to see what he was up against. As he watched, Ryu defeated a proctor using his best monster, a Dark attribute Warrior monster called "Akuma- the Demon". However, a large amount of people were gathered around a duel that was just getting under way. Lan was up, and ready to take on his duel exam. And he had brought his duel visor with him.

-Lan's Duel-

START

**Lan: 4000 Life Points**

**Proctor: 4000 Life Points**

Lan spoke with assurance that was one of a heroic battler. "I will start. I draw." As he drew, a smile cracked when he saw the card he got. "I place 2 cards face down, and summon Black Rose in attack mode." Three rings appeared on the field as a young woman with a big sword appeared on the field. After the rings disappeared, her eyes opened and she drew her sword out. "Black Rose, Logged in," said Lan.

"Very interesting," said the proctor, "another set of cards I have yet to see. However, as it is my turn, I draw." The proctor drew, and immediately placed three cards face down. Then he played the spell card "Oozaki", which dealt 800 damage to Lan's Life Points.

**Lan: 3200 Life Points**

**Proctor: 4000 Life Points**

Lan shrugged it off, drawing as soon as it was his turn. "Well, let's see what you do next. I play summon the monster "Piros" to the field. Now, Piros, Logging In!"

As soon as the card hit the field, three rings appeared and Piros, a green-colored knight descended to the field. "Attention all players, Piros, one of the strongest and bravest knights in the World, has arrived to save you!"

However, Lan was far from done, activating the spell card "Call in Reinforcements". "I special summon "Kite" to the field. Kite, Logging In!" As soon as that was said, like Piros, Kite appeared on the field. Then, Lan attacked the set monster on the field. "Piros, destroy the hidden beast in front of you. Golden Crusher!"

Piros struck at the set monster card, revealing it to be a simple bug monster. Then Lan attacked with Kite. The attack hit the proctor square in the chest, dealing 1500 damage. "Not so fast, bub," exclaimed the proctor. "I activate the trap card "Waboku". I take no damage for the rest of the turn.

Lan gritted his teeth and ended his turn. The Proctor drew and grinned when he saw the card he just drew. "I summon the monster Vorse Raider to the field. Next, I equip him with the spell card "Beast Jaws". This gives my Vorse Raider a nice boost. Now, Vorse Raider, Destroy his Kite."

Lan grinned, and exclaimed "Not so fast! Activate the trap card "Negate Attack". This allows me to end the battle phase without taking any damage, and Kite stays logged in this turn." As he activated the attack, a warp hole appeared and absorbed the attack.

Now it was Lan's turn, and he drew his next card. He grinned even wider as he got the card that would end this duel quickly. "I tribute "Piros" and "Kite" to special summon my best creature. Before I tell you what it is, a quick question. Have you ever heard of the poem "The Epitaph of Twilight"?"

The proctor shrugged in confusion and replied, "No, I have not. Why do you ask?"

"Then Let me tell you a little about the Cursed Waves. There are 8 different phases, each having a different aspect of a very powerful monster. And the first is the Terror of Death. So come on out, Cursed Wave, Phase 1: Skeith- The Terror of Death. Come on out, SKEEEEEEEEEEITH!"

As Lan said this, the area around the field went black as night. A hole appeared in the field as a strange white humanoid with a red cross staff appeared on the field. This was Skeith, a monster from the Dot Hack series games, and the first phase of the Cursed Waves. His form menaced the field.

"Very tough," said the proctor, "But it makes not difference, because I activate my trap: Trap H-"

Lan cut him off, "You will activate nothing, because of Skeith's special ability. You may not activate any face-down cards the turn this monster is brought to the field. So, no trap hole for you." Skeith waved his staff across the field, and all the spells and traps on the proctor's side of the field were frozen in a block of ice. Lan smiled, "Now, I activate a quick spell card "Data Drain". This allows me to send your Vorse Raider back to your deck and special summon another 4 star or lower monster to your side of the field." He picked a level 3 "Sagi the Dark Clown" and summoned it on the proctor's side of the field.

Lan now knew it was time to finish this, as he had only one last card in his hand. "I activate Black Rose's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, she gains 500 attack points." With that, Lan discarded the card "Haseo- First Form". When that happened, "Black Rose" gained 500 attack points. "Now, it's time to end this. Go Black Rose, show that Clown your might. Great Sword Crush!"

Black Rose looked at the Clown with rage in her eyes, and brought her sword down. The Clown was crushed by the sheer force of the blow. The proctor received about 1000 damage.

**Lan: 3200 Life points**

**Proctor: 3000 Life points**

Lan, however, wasn't done. "Now, Skeith, attack his life points directly. DOUBLE CROSS SLASH!" Skeith rushed in front of The Proctor quickly striking him twice with his staff. The Proctor took the full force of the attack and was pushed back a bit. However, the damage was done.

**Lan: 3200 Life points**

**Proctor: 0 Life points**

**Result: Lan Win**

The proctor stood up and brushed himself off, "I have it that you have passed both parts of the exam. Welcome to Duel academy." Lan took off his visor, and gave Ryu and Kuro a thumbs up.

As Kurogane watched, a voice came over the intercom: **Kurogane Reppuu, Please report to the duel field marked D to face your proctor. Repeat, Kurogane Reppuu, please report to duel field D**. Kurogane knew it was time to Get down to it.

From a balcony overlooking the duel field, a group of duel academy students were watching the exams with interest. One of these was Alexis Rhodes and she saw one of the hopefuls heading to field D. "Hey, look at that one, Zane. Doesn't He look a bit like the son of Kaiser Reppuu?" She asked another student.

Zane was a man of few words, but a lot of duels under his belt. He was the Kaiser, the master of duels at Duel Academy. But he saw Kurogane and immediately spoke, "Yes. I wonder why he is up for exam? I heard he aced his written exam before the others were done."

Two others were watching the Field as Kuro walked up to the proctor to shuffle each other's decks. One was Jaden Yuki, who had just passed his exam against a professor from Duel Academy named Crowler. "Hey Sy, You think that guy will make it?"

The other was a light-blue-haired kid. "Not sure, Jaden. If his skills are anything like his friends, then he will, but I doubt it."

Another group of students were looking at the field. Chazz Princeton was one of them. "Yo, Chazz! Looks like one of the weaklings is the child of the Gale Duelist. You think he will make it?"

"Not caring. He doesn't know what he is getting into. Let him duel it out with the rest of those pathetic losers," said Chazz, looking down on the field.

Then, as if in response, Kurogane looked up right at Chazz with a smirk on his face. "_So, that is Chazz Princeton, huh? Well, Let's see how he thinks of me now,"_ Kurogane thought to himself as he retrieved his deck and went to his side of the field.

The proctor announced, "Let the Duel Exam for Kurogane Reppuu begin. You have the first move."

Kurogane nodded in confirmation. "I hope you are ready to duel at light speed, mister proctor, because I am. _Jouchaku _(4)_, Duel Disk!_" As this was said, the duel disk transformed into active mode. It took 1 second.

**Duel Begin:**

**Kurogane Vs Proctor**

**Kurogane: 4000 Life points**

**Proctor: 4000 Life Points.**

Kurogane was first, so he drew six cards instead of five. He placed one card face down, and placed his field spell. "Here we go. I place one card face down, and activate the field spell "Heroes Battlefield". This allows my monsters a 500 attack and defense point bonus. Now to bring out my monster. I activate the spell card "_Juukou _(3)!" from my hand."

The proctor looked at the spell card in confusion, "Juukou? What does that do?"

Kurogane smiled and said, "It is the battle cry of the Heavy Armor Squad called the B-Fighters. This spell card allows me to special summon from my hand one of the B-Fighters from the series. So, com on out, B-Fighter Blue Beet!"

**-BGM-: Juukou B-Fighter theme**

A lone figure stood on the field with a beetle-shaped device in his hand. The figure cried out "Juukou!" and pressed a button on the bottom of the device and swung it in an arc towards the other side of his body. As he did this, a swirl of energy surrounded the figure as his body was surrounded in a blue, metallic armor. This was the de-facto leader of the Japan branch B-Fighter Base's B-Fighter squad: Blue Beet (Earth Attribute/ Level 4/ Warrior/Attack: 1500/Defense 100).

Chazz, in confusion, laughed and jeered at the field, "Why did you bring a Beetleborg to the field, Loser?"

Kurogane just responded with a jeer of his own, "Actually, Mr. Knows-nothing-on-the-subject, I prefer you call him a B-Fighter. He is a member of a set of forgotten heroes called the Metal Heroes. And they are smarter than you, dummy." When this was said, Chazz just walked away, angry.

_You are too kind, sir. I am only a humble fighter for justice._ Blue Beet said.

Kurogane looked at Blue Beet and said, "Nothing really. Just putting a troll in his place."

Jaden looked at this display and exclaimed in surprise, "So that guy can see the spirits, too. Amazing."

"Now, as I was gonna say, Blue Beet's special ability let's me search my deck for a copy of one of his friends to summon to the field. So join the party, G-Stag!"

Another armored character entered the field. Unlike Blue Beet, this one was green and had two horns, while Beet had only one. This was the genius of the team, G-Stag (Earth Attribute/ Level 4/ Warrior/Attack: 1500/Defense 100).

.

_Ready to assist._

Kurogane then said, "Next, I will place two cards face-down, and end my turn."

The proctor said, "My turn, now. New series must be another prototype. I draw, place two cards face down, and end my turn."

Kurogane's turn: "I draw." With that, he grins. "I normal summon the other member of the B-Fighters, Reddle (Earth Attribute/ Level 4/ Warrior/Attack: 1500/Defense 100). With that, the team is complete, and their effects kick in. Blue Beet's effect is that I can search for 3 equip cards and add them to the field. So I select all three copies of the equip spell "Juukou Armament- Input Magnum" and equip each to a B-Fighter. Input Magnum adds 500 attack to each and has the following effect. During the battle phase, I roll 3 10-sided die. If I get a corresponding number with the list I am sending you, I get a certain effect. If I don't get a corresponding number, it just becomes a regular attack. G-Stag's effect allows me to destroy one monster on the field before the battle phase in exchange of it's attack. Reddle's effect allows me to target a spell or trap card on the field and destroy it. Since, you don't have a monster on the field, I'll have Reddle go ahead and destroy your spell." With that, Reddle extended her arm to reveal a strange device. This was her stinger weapon, Stinger Plasma. From it shot lightning frying one of the proctor's traps, which it turned out to be Mirror Force.

_Now, Let's Get to Work shall we._ Said Reddle.

"Well said. Blue Beet, will you do the honor?" Kurogane asked.

_Sure thing. Input Magnum number 000. Blast Attack,_ said Blue Beet.

"Not so fast, boy. I activate the trap card Waboku. I take no damage," said the proctor. As Blue Beet fired his blaster, three women in shrouds surrounded the proctor and defended him.

Kurogane scoffed, "Ok, I got it. Blue Beet, stand down. Don't worry. We'll get them for sure. Just you wait. With that, I place another face down and end turn."

The proctor was intrigued as to the strategic capability of the deck. "Well, Let's see what you do about this. I activate from my hand the spell card "Dark Hole". All the monsters on the field are destroyed." With that, the B-Fighters were sent through a swirling black hole, never to be seen again. Kuro only smirked. He knew this would happen, and was already planning his response. Meanwhile the proctor smiled, "Now the tables have turned. I summon the monster "Red Gadget" to the field. With its ability, I can search my deck for the card "Yellow Gadget" and add it to my hand. Now, you are wide open, so I will attack you directly. A pity, I expected more from such a deck."

Kurogane grinned a bit, "Actually, I anticipated his strategy, so I activate the trap card I just set down last turn. Activate trap card "Heroic Defensive strike"! This negates a single attack each turn. After that, it gets reset. Kinda like a reusable negate attack." As Red Gadget rushed in, a sword blocked the attack, sending Red Gadget flying back to his side of the field. "I think this deck can handle whatever you dish out."

With that, the proctor ended his turn by setting a card in his spell and trap field.

Jaden was watching with excitement. "That was a sweet move! I can't wait to see what he pulls next."

Alexis, while surprised, was intrigued by the duelist's strategy. "It's amazing how he pulled that off so quickly. It's almost as if he is reading the proctor's mind."

Zane, with no emotion in his mind whatsoever, smirked, "A simple defensive maneuver. Nothing to get surprised at."

Kurogane said, "My turn, I draw." He drew a card and smiled with delight. "I activate the spell card "Pot of Greed" and draw two more cards." With the cards he got, he smiled wider. "Now it is time for you to discover what this deck can do offensively. I activate the spell card "Heavy Storm", wiping the field clear of any obstacles." As he placed the card down, a massive storm started whipping up, and destroying all the spells and traps on the field. "Now that I have cleared the field, I play the spell card "_Chou Juukou _(5)!" This allows me to special summon the monster card "B-Fighter Kabuto" to the field."

With that, another shadowy figure pulled out a smaller version of the earlier device and inserted a small input card into it. He then held it up and yelled "Chou Juukou!" and held up the device toward the sky. The device emitted a bright light and the figure was transformed into a gold hero. This was "B-Fighter Kabuto" (Earth Attribute/ Level 4/ Warrior/Attack: 1800/Defense 1000), a second-generation B-Fighter.

**-BGM B-Fighter Kabuto-**

However, Kurogane wasn't done yet, "And that's not all, folks, because you get two more for the price of one. So come out Kuwagar, and Tentou." Suddenly, Kabuto was flanked by his teammates, Kuwagar and Tentou. "But that is just the beginning; basically, their abilities are the same to the original B-Fighters. So, I use Kabuto's ability to pull out three "Input Cardgun" and equip them. Instead of 3 10-sided this time, I get to roll 1 6-sided. I get an effect based on the roll I get. Also, I play the equip spell "Astral Sabre" on Kabuto. You will see why later. I now go for the normal summon. I now normal summon the monster "Superman Machine Metalder" to the field in attack mode."

With that, lightning struck the ground around the latest figure as he yelled "Enrage!" With that, he became the android designed at the end of the Second World War, now forced to fight the vile forces of Ghostbank. He is the Android hero Metalder. (Earth Attribute/ Level 5 / Warrior/Effect/Attack: 2100/Defense 100).

The proctor yelled out, "Wait a minute, check your disk, that monster is too big to come out with no tributes."

"The disk is fine. Metalder's effect allows him to come out with no tribute if there are other metal heroes on the field. Sorry for not explaining that earlier. Now may I continue?" The proctor nodded, adding that he apologized for not checking the effect first. "Now let's go for it. Metalder, go for the attack. LASER ARM SLASH!"

Metalder nodded and activated his power subroutines. Metalder cried out, "Laser Arm", and his right arm started emitting a bright light and then all of a sudden, he charged Red Gadget, striking him hard enough to destroy him.

**Kurogane: 4000 Life points**

**Proctor: 3200 Life points**

The proctor smiled, "Nice move, but you'll have to do better than that to make it to Duel Academy."

Kurogane wanted to press on the attack, but knew it wasn't yet time. "After that, I set one card face down, and end my turn."

The proctor smirked, "I draw. I place 2 cards face down, and set this card. With that, I end my turn."

Kurogane thought to himself, "_Not good. If that is what I think it is, then I may end up screwed this turn."_ He then looked at the proctor and said, "My turn, I draw." He drew his card for the turn. It was "Swords of Revealing Light", a good stall spell. This would give Kuro a little time to prepare. "I play Swords of Revealing Light. Now you cannot attack for 3 turns, and all monsters on both fields are flipped face up. Now, let's see what you had hidden." It was a monster card called "Illusion Wall", a monster card that, if attacked, allowed its player to bounce a monster on his opponent's side of the field. "And now for my next trick. By discarding 1 card from my hand, and I only have the one, Metalder can destroy one spell or trap card on the field. So I discard "Great Shell God Kabuterios" to have Metalder destroy one of your face down spells or traps. Go, Metalder, G-KICK!" With that, Metalder jumped into the air and went into a flying kick. This was his G-Kick, a powerful strike that allows him to hit a target with tremendous power. It hit a trap on the field, "Torrential Tribute", which would destroy all monsters on the field.

"And now for the attack. Go Metalder, destroy that Illusion Wall. LASER ARM SLASH!"

"Not so fast," yelled out the proctor. "I activate the trap card "Mirror Force". All your face up monsters are destroyed."

"And when you activate that, I activate the Astral Sabre's special effect. You see, Kabuto may be the only one to use it, but it allows him to special summon a very powerful machine called the Great Shell God Kabuterios to the field in his place. So, Kabuterios, Answer my summons. Hear my call for you to descend and reveal yourself." With that, Kabuto raised the Astral Sabre in his right hand into the air, as it opened to reveal a red gem, which shined and fired a beam of light into space. After a few seconds, a massive beetle showed up and transformed into a massive humanoid robot. This was the godlike ally of the B-Fighters, The Great Shell God Kabuterios (Earth/ Level 10/ Machine/Effect/Attack: 3000/Defense 2100). "And when he is summoned, he negates a spell or trap card on the field and destroy it, dealing 500 points of damage to me in the process." With that, a strange red energy came out of Kuro as Kabuterios lifted his sword and slashed the card Mirror Force, destroying it.

**Kurogane: 3500 Life points**

**Proctor: 3200 Life points**

"However, after the battle phase, Kabuterios must be returned to the deck, and will remain there for two turns. That is, unless he is sent back to my hand instead. Kabuterios, Attack and destroy that wall. BIG BLADE SMASH!" With that, Kabuterios, lifted the blade again, this time smashing it into the Illusion Wall, destroying it. As soon as that happened, Kabuterios vanished from the field due to Illusion Wall's Effect. However, Kuro, needed to end the turn, because the spell card, "Astral Sabre" forced him to end turn after the battle phase Kabuterios is summoned to the field.

The proctor and the rest of the crowd that had gathered were amazed at that single move. However, the Proctor had read the spell card and knew that its effect is like a shotgun effect, and that while it can only be activated during Kuro's turn, it works like a quick spell. "Nice recovery, but you still have to defeat me if you want entrance. I activate the spell card "Grand Trunade", returning all spell cards to their owner's hands. And I play set one monster face down, then I activate the spell card "Oozaki", dealing 800 points of damage to you." As soon as the spell was played, a fire surrounded Kuro, burning him for 800 points.

**Kurogane: 2700 Life points**

**Proctor: 3200 Life points**

Kuro shrugged it off, and commented, "If you can't take a little fire, you won't amount to much. Now it's time for retaliation. I draw." As soon as he drew, he smiled. This was what he was waiting for. "I equip the card "Astral Sabre" to Kabuto, and I tribute all but Kabuto to tribute summon Kabuterios to the field. And then I activate this: "Space Sheriff's Arrival!" This spell card allows me to search my deck three specific cards and special summon them to the field. So come on out, Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider. Let's bring this duel to a close!"

**-BGM –Jouchaku!-**

This time, three figures appeared. One of them yelled out the word, "_Shekisha_! (2)". And moved his hands in a series of fluid movements and was surrounded by what looked like sparkling light. There was a bright flash of light, and then a figure, clad in red armor appeared on the field. This was Space Sheriff Sharivan (Earth/ 4 star/Warrior/1800/1000) of the Bird system.

On the other side of the figure in the center, another figure, yelled out, "_Shouketsu!_ (6)". Like the last one, he was transformed into an armored character, this time, in blue armor. He was the last of the Space Sheriffs, the Ancient Warrior reborn, Space Sheriff Shaider (Earth/ 4 star/Warrior/1800/1000).

Then the figure in the center went. He held a fist up to his chest and yelled, "Jouchaku!" Then he twisted to his left side, brought his arms together and faced forward, with arms extended, hands balled up as fists. Then he bent forward, like he was gonna start running, with his left arm in front of him, and then stood straight up, with his had stretched out towards the sky. Light coalesced to his body, transforming him as he took a battle stance and the same flash of light appeared. This time, the armor was silver, and with that, the lineup was complete. This was the first Space Sheriff. His name is Gavan (Earth/ 4 star/Warrior/1800/1000).

Everyone looked at the three in amazement. Kuro decided to explain the process. "It takes only 0.05 milliseconds to complete the transformation of the entire team."

As the trio stood proud, they each said their names. The red one went first, "Space Sheriff Sharivan!" Then the blue, "Space Sheriff Shaider!" And finally, after a flurry of movement, the silver finished the roll call, "Space Sheriff Gavan!"

**-BGM –Jouchaku!-End**

Kuro smiled, "Now the time has come to announce, It is time to finish this once and for all. **Lightspeed Finish!** This means it is the final turn. First off, Gavan, attack his facedown. Go, DIMENSION BOMBER!"

Gavan leaped into the air and dived straight at the facedown, revealing it to be "Nobleman eater Bug". This card allowed the proctor to destroy Kabuterios and Kabuto, but it was also destroyed. However, Kuro was not done. "I activate Gavan's special effect. When he destroys a monster, he gets to attack again. Now go, Gavan, attack him directly, Gavan Kick!"

Gavan leapt into the air again, this time going into a flying kick, hitting the proctor square in the chest. This staggered the proctor.

**Kurogane: 2700**

**Proctor: 1400**

Kurogane shrugged and said, "Well, do forgive this, but Shaider, time to end it. Shaider Blue Flash."

Shaider looked at the proctor, grabbed a blade which had materialized out of thin air and charged it's blade with energy. "Shaider Blue Flash," yelled out Shaider as his sword slash hit home. This brought the proctor's life points to zero.

**Kurogane: 2700**

**Proctor: 0**

**Duel End**

**Result: Kurogane Win**

The proctor exclaimed, "I have it that Kurogane Reppuu has completed both written and duel exams. Welcome to Duel Academy"

With that, Kuro took a deep breath. His hard work finally paid off. Now he joined the rest of his team.

"That was a sweet duel! I kinda liked how you used your cards," a voice from behind Kuro said. The trio turned around to see a brown-haired kid walking up to them. "My name is Jaden, and I can tell we are gonna get along."

"Thanks, Jaden, My name is Kurogane," Kuro said, "and these are my friends. Lan here specializes in the Dot Hack system of cards. Ryu here is a brawler tried and true. And I specialize in being overwhelming on the field."

_You got that right, Boss,_ said Kabuto.

All of a sudden, a voice comes over the intercom: **Jaden Yuki, please report to field D to take your Duel exam.**

Jaden went wide-eyed for a second, and then started heading to the field in a run. It was his turn to duel. As he reached the duel field, he was greeted by a most unusual looking fellow. This was the Duel Academy professor, Victor Crowler. "I am Victor Crowler, the administrator in charge of he academy's dueling program."

Jaden looked at Crowler with awe, "What an honor. I'm going against one of the best in the game. This must mean you are expecting a lot from me, right?"

Crowler looked at Jaden with a look of confusion. "_Was he listening at all to what was just said? _Oh well, let's get this over with. Duel coat, on!" With that, Crowler touched a button on his duel coat. This activated it into duel mode.

Jaden was really impressed, "Wow, that looks so cool! Where can I get one?"

Crowler, looking impressed with himself, explained, "Only the Academy elite can afford one of these. Now, let's get this duel on."

**Duel Start!**

**Jaden Vs Crowler**

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Crowler: 4000 LP**

Both players drew 5 cards. Then Crowler said, "Since you are the examinee, you go first."

Jaden drew his card for the turn, and smiled. "I place Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode. Then I place a card face down, and end my turn." As he said this, he summoned his monster for the turn, "Elemental Hero Avian: (Wind/Level 3/ Warrior/1000 attack/1000defense) in face-up defense mode. He then placed a card in the back field and ended his turn.

"My turn," said Crowler, as he drew a card. It was a "golden statue of the wicked god" trap card. If this trap were sent to the graveyard, it would come back as a wicked god token. However, he decided to do something about the face down. "I play the spell card, "Confiscation". By paying 1000 of my life points, I can look at the cards in your hand and discard it." As he did so, 1000 life points were extracted as 4 cards appeared in front of him.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Crowler: 3000**

"I send Monster Reborn to the graveyard," called out Crowler, as he pointed at one of the cards in front of him. Jaden discarded Monster Reborn from his hand. "Then I'll set two cards face down. Then I'll play the spell card "Heavy Storm". This card sends all spell and trap cards on the field to the graveyard."

But Jaden just smiled, "But teach, Your own cards get sent to the graveyard as well."

Crowler just smiled, "That's What's called _"The Frog inside the well"_(7)_,_ _Gero Gero_(8). Next, I'll special summon the Wicked God Tokens."

As Crowler said this, the field went black as two golden Wicked God Tokens appeared on the field. These things were snarling, slithering hideous beasts that gnashed their teeth.

Alexis and Zane were watching the duel closely as Alexis said, "I feel sorry for that kid. It looks like Crowler is the favorite to win this duel."

Zane interjected, "That's a good bet….The kid has not yet seen Crowler's best rare card yet."

Crowler added some fuel to the fire, "I have to complete my turn."

Jaden exclaimed, "Interesting. What will you show me this time, Teach?"

Crowler smirked, "Up next, I sacrifice my Wicked God Tokens in order to summon "Ancient Gear Golem" to the field." As he said this, the Wicked God Tokens were swallowed up in flames as they were tributed to bring out Crowler's powerful monster. It lurched onto the field, massive and ancient like its name implied. This was the Ancient Gear Golem (Earth/Level 8/Machine/3000/3000).

Alexis reacted with amazement, "That's his legendary card!"

Zane looked almost surprised, "I didn't expect Crowler to pull that card out yet."

Jaden was the only one not worried, "Wow, amazing. It's just like the rumors said."

Lan and the gang watched the battle from the balcony, when Alexis saw them cheering for Jaden. Alexis started to approach them, but was curious, because Kurogane was not with them. Actually, he was in the hallway, waiting out the duel, because, for some reason, he was starting to feel a bad presence.

Crowler laughed a bit, "Here I go. Ultimate Pound!" Ancient Gear Golem raised its arm into the air and brought it down on Avian, destroying it. And due to Ancient Gear Golem's effect, if it destroys a defense position monster with a lower defense, the difference is dealt as damage to the opponent. Jaden took the rest of the strike as damage.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Crowler: 3000**

Crowler laughed and exclaimed, "This battle is going smoothly!"

Jaden laughed, "I'm so honored, to be able to really duel with the school's best teacher."

Crowler looked dumbfounded, "_What? How could he be so mistaken_," he thought to himself, "_I have no intention whatsoever of letting a dropout boy like you enter the Duel Academy_."

Jaden thought to himself, "From _this point on, I have to rely on my true power_." As he reached for his deck, he heard a strange cry. "_Kuri Kuri", _is what it sounded like. Jaden heard that and was confused, "_Who is that…calling me?_"

At the same time, Lan, Ryu, and Kuro heard the same sound. The turned their heads and looked at the Duel.

Jaden drew his card; it was a card he had gotten from the King of Games himself. "A lucky card", he had told him. "I see, Winged Kuribo, eh?" as he said its name, the picture winked at him. Jaden looked kinda embarrassed, but recovered, "_Yosh_ (9) _I'll put my faith in you._" With that, he said, "I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode." As he said this, a strange looking fiend type monster with 0 attack and defense points appeared on the field. This was Winged Kuriboh. Then he said, "And I'll set one card. Turn End!"

Crowler dismissed it, "A Kuriboh with wings, never saw that one. But its still a weak monster, right? Even in defense mode, there is no way it can hold off Ancient Gear Golem's effect. That weak monster is history! My turn, right?" With that he drew his card. "This is the end, Ancient Gear Golem; strike the winged Kuriboh with Ultimate Pound!" With that, Ancient Gear Golem punched the winged furry, and it was destroyed. However, something was off. "Huh? Why hasn't your life points dropped? Check your gear, it must be broken."

Jaden retorted, "My deck's fine, it's the effect of Winged Kuriboh. In the turn that it was destroyed, all battle damage I would take is reduced to zero."

Crowler was flabbergasted. Alexis was amazed, "Crowler didn't know about the existence of that card."

Zane chimed in, "For the teacher to reach his position, and not know about the dueling world…"

To which Alexis replied, "That's why it's interesting."

As Jaden sent Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard, Crowler gave a smile, "Did the smallfry have a special ability?"

To which Jaden retorted, "Calling a friend who protected my life points a smallfry is unforgivable."

"How pitiful, is calling that weak monster a smallfry bad?"

Jaden smiled, "No, the winged Kuriboh gave a signal to call out another monster from my deck! Activate trap card: Hero Signal!" With that, a trap card set last turn activated, sending a signal into the air. "I special summon my second Elemental hero, Burstinatrix." When that happened, a fierily woman showed up on the field. This was Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. "My turn!" Jaden drew a card. It was a field spell called "Skyscraper". "And now, Avian will be revived. I activate from my hand, the spell card "The Warrior Returning Alive". I'll return Avian from my graveyard and immediately summon it to the field." And now Jaden had two monsters on the field.

However, Crowler was not finished taunting Jaden, "What can you honestly do with comic heroes? You don't have any normal monsters!"

"Avian and Burstinatrix are both low attack power normal monsters that can change into a different form," declared Jaden. "Once you see its true form, you'll be surprised, Teach. I activate the spell card "Polymerization". Avian and Burstinatrix, Combine." When the spell was played, both monsters disappeared from the field as a swirl of energy, and in their place was a brand new monster. "Fusion Summon, my favorite card! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100 attack)."

Crowler smirked, "Does it have a special attack? If not, the result is still the same. It doesn't have the same attack strength as Ancient Gear Golem."

Jaden smiled, "Then I'll show you, Teach. A hero needs an appropriate stage for the battle! The field spell "Skyscraper" should do the trick." After Jaden played the spell, the field around him and Crowler changed. Now it looked like a city with a lot of tall buildings. "Now the stage is set. Go, Flame Wingman, attack Ancient Gear Golem!" With that, Flame Wingman looked at Ancient Gear Golem, and rose up into the air.

Crowler sneered, "This is a joke, right? Flame Wingman doesn't have enough attack points to even touch Ancient Gear Golem!"

As flame wingman attacked the monster, Jaden cried out "A hero always wins! Skyscraper's effect is to increase an elemental hero's attack power by an additional 1000 points when fighting a monster with a higher attack."

Crowler cried out in dismay, "Oh No!"

Flame Wingman struck Ancient Gear Golem with a flame-infused punch. As the attack hit, the area around the two monsters exploded in a spherical blast. Crowler was upset that his Golem had been beaten. However, Jaden added, "Because of Flame Wingman's effect, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points." With that, The Ancient Gear Golem, teetered, and finally fell on top of Crowler, taking out the rest of his life points.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Crowler: 0**

**Duel End**

**Result:**

**Jaden Win**

Crowler was confused, "How could I lose to a dropout boy?" Chazz had a "I can't believe it" look on his face that Kuro saw and couldn't help but laugh. Both Syrus, and the guy right next to him, a young duelist name Bastion Misawa, were proud of the victory, Bastion because He may have found a rival.

Alexis commented on the win, "That kid is a little interesting, don't you think?" However, Zane didn't reply, as he was walking out of the arena.

Jaden pulled out the Winged Kuriboh card and looked at it. "I'll be counting on you from now on…_Aibou._" Winged Kuriboh just winked and went "_Kuri, Kuri_."

Well, now. That was a bit harder than I thought. First chapter took about a week , and was a tad over 8000 words long, not including the spaces. However, If Card-Golem signs off on this chapter, we are on the verge of a new story that I hope should add some flavor to the story. Also during the School duels, I will be introducing 2 new characters. Also included will be 2 original characters, so plan your characters out before time. When the School duels start, I want to see a private message or two with some characters and deck ideas. Now onto the translations and phrases that need explaining.

Partner

Sharivan's transformation call means, literally, "Red Shot"

Heavy Armor

Gavan's transformation call translates as "Deposition"

Super Heavy Armor

Shaider's transformation translates as "Blue Crash"

Chinese fable about meaning "A person who thinks he knows all, really doesn't, because knowledge is infinite, and cannot be known by anyone".

A frog's croaking sound.

Alright

Alright, Let's Go!

Now for the fun part, so to speak. In order to do this series, I will start by explaining the characters that are new to this series. Every second chapter, I will start it by explaining certain cards that were used in earlier chapters. Because I myself am still coming up with this series, I will be watching each episode of the series before I even start a chapter. This way, I don't screw up like I did with my first fan fiction. I apologize for that one, and I assure you that none of the series I am currently working on will be forgotten. I am just taking a break to work on other things, like making money for Netflix.

And for something new in this story. This is not just a card section, it is a character profile section. Here you will learn about the new characters and their personality styles and hobbies. Also included is details about any duel spirits in the deck. Here is the first example.

Kurogane Reppuu

Age 17

Personality: Brash, but willing to fight for justice, Kuro, as he is called by friends does not like arrogant people.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, again fans. Exiakaiser here with thanking you for all the views and reviews of this series. Both Card Golem and I both appreciate all those who read this series. So far, however, this is only the beginning. I have barely even scratched the surface. And this one may take a while because I HAVE TO WATCH THE YU-GI-OH GX SERIES ALL THE WAY FROM THE BEGINNING. So if you read a rant from me about how I am feeling cranky, please bear with me, as this takes a while for me. Keep in mind, I am new at this and have to do all the research to make sure that I get the continuity straight, as well as get the look of the characters right. For example, I accidentally, before I released the first chapter, said that Piros's armor was gold. I had only played the first of the Dot Hack GU series, so I did not know that he was actually green in the first games. So, In the interest of being smart for the first time, I will list any mistakes I made that were pointed out by the fans. Again, I apologize for the mistakes.

Shouketsu does not mean "Blue Crash", but instead refers to a process of chemistry called "Sintering" (Yeah, I couldn't make it up even if I tried.). I apologize for that, and the order of the space sheriff transformation was actually based off the final battle scene in the _Space Sheriff Gavan_ Movie.

Now, it is time to start the first part of the story. However, before that, let's start with a couple of Duel spirit profiles. This chapter will be looking into two from Kurogane's deck. The first is Space Sheriff Gavan, the legendary first metal hero. The second is the character Metalder, and I will be explaining their duel spirit personality.

Duel Spirit: Space Sheriff Gavan

Real Name: Ichijoji Retsu

History: Retsu is the kind of man never to show fear. He was the first of the space sheriffs based on earth, where his mother was from. His superior officers are the space police, based in the Bird star system, a star system with a world where the people can change between human and bird forms. Retsu is human, and came to earth to defend it from the forces of the other-dimensional Makuu Crime Syndicate. This foul group, lead by the demonic Don Horror, came to earth to pillage, using monsters and mutants to do their dirty work. However, when they need to, they activate the Axis-Shift Device, and unleash the Makuu Dimension, a strange realm where their strength increases by a power of three. Retsu, eventually defeated Don Horror, and went on to protect the earth in other battles.

Duel spirit form: Retsu can appear in human and Gavan forms as a duel spirit. He represents the voice of a mature adult, and is Kurogane's father figure in this sense. His belief in always being brave in scary situations is also translated. However, he is also a good judge of character and will willingly tell Kuro whom to trust. Kinda took a liking to Jaden.

Duel Spirit: Metalder

Real Name: Metalder (Reason: read History section)

Alias: Ryusei Tsurugi

History: Created in 1945 AD as a robotic soldier of the Japanese military to help in the war effort, Metalder was sealed away by his creator, Dr. Roga, who afterwards, defected to the USA. However, 40 years later, Dr. Roga returned because of the threat of a vile being named God Neros, ruler of the otherworldly GhostBank, Where his four armies await his orders. After awakening Metalder, Dr. Roga was killed by the forces of the Armored and Robot Armies. This gave Tsurugi a taste of sorrow, and forced him into conflict with the four armies. By calling out "Ikaru," (which actually translates to "enrage"), he changes to his android form, which is two different colors, red on the left, blue on the right. This was kinda like Kikaida, which had a similar color scheme.

Duel spirit form: Ryusei is in his more complete form, able to switch forms as well. He is the voice of a born warrior learning to exist in society as a normal. It isn't easy, and Kuro has had to teach him a few things.

Also, I feel obligated to explain the first chapter's titles. Each chapter has 2 titles. The first title is the official title. The second (seen like this), is a reaction from one of the characters in the story. The first was from Ryu. This one's will be from Kurogane. I should probably explain that, but you will find out yourselves.

Now that we got those two details out of the way, let's introduce today's story. As you know, I introduced 3 characters in the first episode. Just so you know that was an undertaking. Not many people do that, and do well, in this case. I intend to strive to break the mold. Besides, this IS a joint effort. That means that, above all else, there are as many main characters as there are people working on this. Now, with that said, let us begin.

Disclaimer is still the same. Neither I, nor Card Golem own any of the original story. We only own the characters we create.

The next week:

The helicopter was crammed full of young men and women as it was riding in the air towards Duel Academy. On that copter was our heroes, Ryu, Lan, and Kuro. Ryu was absolutely pumped and ready to go. Lan was anxious and hoping to make a lot of friends. Kuro, however, was asleep, due to the fact that he had gotten very little sleep the night before. However, he too wanted to enjoy the new path that lay before him.

_Oy, Kuro,_ yelled a voice. _We are almost there!_ Kuro woke up and looked out the window. Duel Academy was just coming into view. Located on an island in the South Seas, in the Pacific Ocean, this massive complex was literally the whole island. On the island were three dorms, a laboratory, a harbor, a beach, a forest, a volcano, and a massive complex. This would be his home for the next 3 years. Here, he would put his training as a duelist to the ultimate test.

Chapter 2

Midnight Duel: Chazz vs. Jaden

(Oy Vey. When will the rich kid ever learn?)

About an hour later…..

Kuro, Lan, and Ryu were standing in a group of newcomers, all wearing different color blazers. There were three colors: red, yellow, and blue. These colors signified which dorm you would be placed in. Kuro wore the colors of Obelisk Blue, while Lan wore the Ra Yellow colors, and Ryu wore Slifer Red. Beside Ryu, Jaden, also wearing a red blazer, was nodding off. While this was going on, Chancellor Sheppard, the person in charge of the school, was giving an inaugural speech, welcoming the group.

**Welcome, Elite Duelists. You all have come here in order to test your superb ability. Let us all work together in order to become the best, and learn the joys of dueling.**

The housing of the school was split into 4 groups. There was the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm, the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, the Ra Yellow Dorm, and the Slifer Red Dorm. Obelisk Blue Boys and Girls Dorms were very extravagant, looking like mansions with lakes and everything. The Ra Yellow Dorm was ok looking, for a dorm, that is. The Slifer Red Dorm was not all that great. It looked like an apartment complex where Kurogane lived before he came here. It was in total need of an overhaul, Kuro thought.

While on the way to his dorm, Kuro saw Ryu running in the direction of the Slifer Red Dorm, yelling something about getting lost. Kuro shrugged, and continued walking. On the way, he saw Jaden and Syrus looking at their blazers and wondering why they got them. He nodded at the duo and moved on. Jaden and Syrus asked Bastion where their dorm was, and he showed them.

Along the way, Kuro was approached by Lan, who was on his way to his dorm. They talked about the goings on, their dorms, and how jealous Ryu would be when they showed up. Then Lan saw Bastion Misawa, and went with him to the dorm. Kuro decided he could wait and explore a bit before he went to his dorm.

-Meanwhile-

Jaden and Syrus were looking around in the main building when all of a sudden; Jaden felt something and went in a certain direction. "I sense a duel going on," he proclaimed, heading in a certain direction.

When he reached his destination, Jaden and Syrus couldn't believe what they saw. It was a duel field. It had amazing acoustic structure, and looked like it was maintained everyday. He saw a couple of Obelisk Blues dueling, and decided to talk to them.

When he asked if he could duel any of them, they just laughed and refused. Then they pointed to the wall, which had a crest, symbolizing that this particular filed belonged to the exclusive use of the Obelisk Blue Dorms. That is also when Jaden met Chazz and Alexis.

He explored the campus for a bit, but heard a commotion over at the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm. Turns out some of the older blues, were harassing the freshmen. It looked like a trio, one had short, spiky hair, and another had a decent looking perm, and wore brainy specs. The apparent leader wore a longer version of the Obelisk Blue blazer, and had a perm that would have looked good on a death metal rocker. As he approached the group, he spoke up, "Hey! What the Faiz is going on? Have you three stooped so low as to pick on the new kids as soon as they arrive? Do you really wish to face someone with a better level so badly; you pick on those lower on the food chain? If so, I will make this statement flat out, I will be your opponent."

The guy with short hair, called Raizou, looked right a Kuro with anger and yelled, "What did you say? You really think you have what it takes to beat us?"

The brainy one, Taiyou, retorted, "Your chances of defeating either of us, let alone all of us, are slim. We are just better than you, is all."

Kuro, intending to insult his detractors, responded snidely, "Just because I actually had to do the work, while you used money and connections, doesn't mean that you are actually any better. It just means you are richer and more connected. Some of us don't have that kind of money."

Taiyou, showing annoyance, remarked, "How dare you treat me like an obstacle to overcome. I will show you just how good we are."

Kuro just smirked, "So, you must really think you are good. Fine then. Set a time and place for a tag duel. My partner will be Ryu of the Slifer Dorm. Special rules: No Ante."

At first, the brainy one laughed, "A Slifer Slacker will be your partner? That is rich. You should have picked your friend from Ra Yellow. You would have done better with him."

Kuro smirked, "You really think your money and your mouth can save you the humiliation? Be my guest, but it means nothing. You will still be defeated."

However, Kurogane was ignoring him. Instead, Kuro was looking at their leader. "Are you so superior to everyone, you let your flunkies do the talking?"

Chazz responded by saying, "I have nothing to say to a low class clown like you. Very well, your tag duel is accepted. Meet my flunkies here after the welcoming parties are done."

Kuro was a tad annoyed at the punk, but decided to let it show another way, "I guess you are rich enough to have a couple of henchmen who are in the same dorm as you, whereas I never needed flunkies. What's it like being able to be so rich, you could bribe your way into Obelisk Blue?"

Chazz was getting annoyed and was really showing it. "_Bulls-eye.,"_ thought Kuro.

Kuro smiled a bit and walked away. The freshmen were all abuzz with awe, as the guy who just stood up for them was also the son of the legendary Kaiser Reppuu, the King Gale, who won all his duels in 6 turns. He was also one of three who passed their exams at the same time.

On his way around the campus, looking around, Kuro ran into a group of girls from the Obelisk Blue group. The center one approached him and spoke, "I saw how you stood up to those guys. Brave, yet you now have become their target. You better be careful."

Kuro, a little shy, blushed and looked to the ground, "thanks, but I should be fine on them. Besides, I had to deal with their kind at school as well as in other areas. That's how I met my friends."

Alexis then replied, "I thought you looked familiar. You are the son of the Gale Duelist. I grew up watching his duels. My name is Alexis. See you in class."

Kuro said nothing as she went to the Girls dorm, but thought to himself, _"Nice place. Kinda feels better now that we got a place here, eh, Retsu?"_

A man in silver appeared behind Kuro as he was talking. This was Gavan, and he was like a father to Kuro, since Kaiser Reppuu died over 6 years ago. "_But she was right, you know. Be on your guard. Those fools will be after you for a while._"

Kuro nodded and replied, "Yep. But now's not the time to worry about that. Might as well get Ryu on the horn and let him know about the tag duel." With that, Kuro walked back to the dorm and contacted Ryu using his Duel Pager.

The welcome feasts were different for each dorm. For the Slifer's, it was a paltry meal of fish and rice. The Ra Yellow feast was more of a party. However, both Obelisk parties were very expensive. However, Kuro only stayed for a short time. He had promised to meet Ryu before the planned time. He spoke to the dorm mother (So to speak, since it was Crowler), and got permission. Chazz watched as he left, thinking of a name for the boy: _Metal Meddler._

In the Ra Yellow Dorm, Lan was getting comfortable with his roommate and learning all about every member of the dorm. He had a lot of fun, and ate a lot of food.

In the Slifer Red Dorm, Ryu was eating his food like lightning. He needed all the energy he could because he was gonna be dueling in a bit. As a result, this would make him hungry again.

10 minutes later…

Ryu and Kuro were gathered at the Slifer red duel field. There they met the two they were supposed to duel. "Are you ready to eat your words, Metal Meddler," asked the brainy one.

Kuro retorted with a vengeance, "Seeing you guys made it in because of your money, let's see how far you can take the punishment. Ready, Ryu?"

Ryu nodded. Then he replied, "Let's get this duel under way. Ready, FIGHT!"

**Tag Duel Begin:**

**Kurogane & Ryu: 4000 LP**

**Vs.**

**Taiyou & Raizou: 4000 LP**

Kuro activated his duel disk, "Jouchaku! Duel Disk! Since we are new to the island, Ryu will get first crack."

Ryu nodded and drew his six. Since he uses a street fighter deck the six were, "Cammy", "Dudley", "Ryu- Lvl 4", "Chun-Li", "Ken- Lvl 4", "Vega", and the spell card "Phantom Mask". "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Raizou smirked, "You really are a slacker. My turn. I draw." He drew his card for the turn. He then smirked, "I place one card face down, and play "H.A.M.M.E.R. Grunt Soldier to the field." A soldier, wearing light green and black, appeared on the field. This was the Grunt of the forces sponsored by Norman Osborne, alias: the Green Goblin. After the Secret Invasion, Norman became the top cop in the world, so he got all the fun stuff. So he made a deal with all the major villains of his world to create a force to patrol the world in order to remake it to his agenda. This was H.A.M.M.E.R., the replacement of S.H.I.E.L.D, and the army behind the Dark Avengers.

Kuro was up next, so he drew his six, and smirked. "I set one card, and activate the field spell "Makuu Dimension" from my hand," As he said this, a swirling, red vortex dragged everyone into the Makuu Dimension, a nightmarish realm where the laws of physics no longer apply. However, since no-one had seen this card before, Kuro decided to explain, "The Makuu Dimension grants my opponent's monsters a 300 attack point boost, but at a price. Each time you go into battle phase, you must flip a coin. If you get heads, you can go ahead. If you get tails, you must end your turn. However, get three tails, and you must suffer the penalty."

Taiyou smirked and drew his card, "I place one card face down, and play "A.I.M. Trooper: Chemical Thrower" to the field." As he said this, a man in a yellow HAZMAT suit with a matching hood appeared on the field. This was a standard A.I.M Trooper. A.I.M. stood for Advanced Idea Mechanics, a notorious Criminal Organization who used science to commit thefts, acts of terrorism, and other assorted felonies. However, Taiyou was not done. He flipped a coin, and got heads. Taiyou smiled and said, "A.I.M. Trooper: Chemical Thrower, attack Kuro's face down card with Toxic Spray!"

The A.I.M Trooper prepped his Chem thrower, and sprayed the face down set monster Kuro had played. Kuro smirked, "Nice try, but Not gonna work. Reveal yourself, Purely Righteous Kabutack- Form 1. When he is destroyed, I take no damage for the rest of the turn, and I can special summon his second form to the field." As he said this, Kabutack, which looked like a beetle-like android, started to transform into his second from, which was sleeker, and more powerful-looking.

Taiyou was annoyed at the bug, "Alright, since I can't hurt you, I will go for your other face-down monster. H.A.M.M.E.R. Grunt Soldier, attack the slacker's card with your rifle attacks." The grunt nodded and aimed his rifle at the set monster Ryu had played and fired….

…Only to reveal "Dudley", a boxer who tried to win the World Warrior Tournament. However, he may not look like much, but he has skill. Ryu smiled, "You fell for it. When "Dudley" is attacked, he cannot be destroyed by battle, and any damage he would have taken is reflected to my opponent. So Go, Dudley, Counter Cross!"

All of a sudden, the boxer called Dudley struck lightning fast, striking Taiyou in the face. Taiyou was sent reeling for a second from that attack.

**Kurogane & Ryu: 4000 LP**

**Taiyou & Raizou: 3400 LP**

Taiyou straightened his glasses, and smirked, "Doesn't matter, you will still lose. With that, I end my turn."

Ryu was up next, so he drew his card for the turn. It was a trap card he liked to use. However, he still decided to hold back no longer, "I play "Ryu- Lvl 4" onto the field. Can you survive his power?" As this was said, a brawny man in a white Karate Gi stepped onto the field. This was Ryu, the current master of the Hadou School. He stood with his arms at his side and a red bandanna around his head. Then Ryu went ahead with his plan, "I attack A.I.M Trooper: Chemical Thrower. Go, Ryu, Attack his monster with your hissatsu technique: HADOUKEN!"

The monster called Ryu rushed the yellow hireling and placed his arms at the troopers waist level and yelled "HADOUUUKENNN!" All of a sudden, a burst of energy came out of Ryu's hands, kinda like Goku's Kamehameha Wave attack. This blast disintegrated the trooper with one blast.

**Kurogane & Ryu: 4000 LP**

**Taiyou & Raizou: 2200 LP**

However, Ryu was not done yet, as he decided to press the attack, "Kabutack, you're up. Attack the Grunt."

"_Yosh, Ikuze,"_ Said Kabutack as he straight punched the H.A.M.M.E.R. Grunt Soldier in the face, sending it flying into the wall and destroying it. However the opponent's life points did not decrease due to the monster's effect. Raizou laughed, "Haahahaha! You really think this card is that weak? Look at his effect. When he is destroyed, I take no damage, _and_ I get to special summon 3 grunt tokens to the field." As he said this, 3 H.A.M.M.E.R. Grunt Soldier Tokens appeared on the field (Dark/Warrior/600 attack/100 Defense/).

Ryu was far from done, going into main phase 2, "I activate "Ryu- Lvl 4"'s special ability. When he destroys a monster, I get to level him up to his next form. So come on out, "Ryu- Lvl 6" and show them your power." As this was said, the monster called Ryu spread his arms and took a stance that looked like he was powering up, and as this happened, blue energy appeared to flow into him. This was Ryu's next level of training. Then he tightened his bandanna and took a battle stance. This was "Ryu- Lvl 6 (2400 attack/150 defense/ 6 star/Wind/Warrior). Ryu ended his turn there.

Raizou smiled and drew his card. Then he smiled even bigger, "I play from my hand, "Dark Avenger's Tower", destroying the current field spell….," However, before he could finish, Kurogane interrupted with a loud "BAKA!"

Raizou, confused looked at the effect of the field spell currently on the field, "Makuu Dimension". As Kuro listed, the effects were there, plus one he forgot to list: "You can play other field spells over this one". This meant that you can play a field spell, and this card would adapt it to fit into the current field. Raizou corrected, "I play "Dark Avenger's Tower" over "Makuu Dimension", creating the field spell "Makuu Dimension: Dark Avenger's Tower". This spell, as well as having the same effects as "Makuu Dimension", grants any monster with "Dark Avengers" or "H.A.M.M.E.R." in its name an additional 500 attack, so all my grunt tokens become 1100 attack monster tokens. However, I tribute all my tokens to special summon to the field the leader of the Dark Avengers himself. Come on out, "Dark Avengers- Norman Osborne- The Iron Patriot"." As this was said, the H.A.M.M.E.R. Grunt Tokens disappeared from the field and revealed a man in a suit of armor painted in the colors of the US flag. In the middle of his chest was a single white star. This was the man named Norma Osborne, aliases including the Green Goblin, and this form, the Iron Patriot (Dark/Warrior/ 2600/ 1000/ 5 star). Raizou then said, "I activated his special ability. While he cannot attack this turn, He can still do damage. I target the set trap card played by Ryu his latest turn. Go Norman, destroy it."

"_Roger that, Command,"_ Replied Norman as he raised his hands and fired twin repulsor beams from them. The trap was revealed to be the trap card "Bison's Brain Control" and was destroyed. Raizou smirked, "I end my turn. Let's see how you deal with that."

Kuro thought to himself, "_Looks like these two are serious about putting me and Ryu down for good so that they can prove they are the best. Gotta give them credit for effort but I have yet to reveal the full extent of the deck. Here we go."_ He drew his next card. It was "Shaian", a machine card that had the most unusual effect. "I play the monster card "Space Sheriff Gavan" onto the field in attack position, equipping him with the spell card "Laser Blade"

**-BGM: Jouchaku-**

As this was said, a figure appeared in the center of the field and yelled "Jouchaku!" As he went through his movements, a strange, silvery dust settled around him and covered him in armor. This was Gavan, A Space Sheriff sent from Bird Star, which polices the Galaxy. Kuro explained to his opponents, "The Jouchaku process, from activation to completion takes 0.05 seconds. Now let's watch the Jouchaku process again." Gavan reverted to his human form and went through the whole motion again. However, at the end of his movements, a strange silver saucer with a blue craft at the bottom appeared and said "Roger_. Combatto Suit Tensou! _(1)_"_ After it said this, it sent down the strange particles that covered Gavan in the first place. After the transformation Gavan went through the last set of movements and said, "_Uchuu Keiji Gavan,"_ (4 star/Earth/Warrior/1800/1000). However….

…. "Since Gavan is on the field," declared Kuro, "I can special summon the ship you just saw. So come on over, "Dolgiran". Get ready to attack." AS this was said, Dolgiran, the silver ship they saw earlier, appeared on the field, next to Gavan. Then Kuro spoke, "Now for the clincher. I tribute this monster to the graveyard to special summon the Dragon that Gavan uses to protect the people of earth." As he said this, both he and Gavan turned to Dolgiran and cried "CYBER STARBEAST DOL!" After that, the blue part of Dolgiran detached and opened up. One side held a tail and back legs, which went out 180 degrees from where it was. The head went the opposite direction. The resulting monster looked like a blue Chinese serpent dragon that gave a screeching sound. This was "Cyber Starbeast Dol" (7 star/ Earth/Machine/2600/1500). Kuro then declared, "I activate his special ability. When this monster comes into play, I destroy one target monster on your side of the field. So, Normie, so sorry, but you are the only monster they control. Dol, Destroy him with Dol Beam." As if in response, Dol screeched and fired a pair of beams from his eyes that destroyed The Iron Patriot.

Kuro, however, decided it was time to end this, "**Lightspeed Finisher!** I attack with Cyber Starbeast Dol. I hate to say it, you two, but you made a huge mistake challenging the pair of us like that. Dol, Attack their life points directly with DOL FIRE!"

As Taiyou and Raizou looked in horror as Dol rose up in front of them, Dol blasted a stream of fire at them, dealing them 2600 damage.

**Kurogane & Ryu: 4000 LP**

**Taiyou & Raizou: 0 LP**

**Result: Kurogane & Ryu Win**

**Duel End**

As the field disappeared, Ryu pointed at the other pair, and said with a loud voice, "You Lose."

Taiyou and Raizou ran off yelling that Ryu and Kuro had not seen the end of them and that they would be back. Then Ryu ran off, saying that he was needed at Slifer Red. Chazz walked off, muttering something to him-self. _"Probably calling my friends and I names,"_ thought Kuro._ "What a jerk. Well, here's hoping that they leave the others alone…eh? What's this?"_ He had just received a pair of messages on his Duel pager. The first was from Chazz calling him a metal meddler, so to speak. The second was from Jaden asking him to meet him in 5 minutes to watch the midnight duel against Chazz.

-Earlier that night-

Jaden was drinking tea with his roommate Syrus when he got a message on his duel pager. It was from Chazz.

"Yo, dropout boy, meet me at the obelisk duel field at midnight. Let's each wager our best card to make it an ante up duel. If you have the guts, just come." Message ends.

Jaden chuckled a bit, "This is getting more and more interesting. Better contact those three." He then sent a message to the three people he met at the exam.

Later that night…..

"Jaden, didn't Alexis say we couldn't duel with them," asked Syrus. It was close to midnight. And they were both headed to the duel field

"What are you talking about," commented Jaden. "This a duel, and the first rule of being a man is to accept a challenge, no matter how great the cost."

"You better rethink that one," said a familiar voice. "You never accept a challenge if you know your enemies strategy will a) cause trouble, or b) destroy an entire world."

Jaden: "Good to see you all here."

Lan: "Chazz is a rich snob. He knows nothing about true tactics."

Kurogane: "Well, we are about to find out how this is gonna go. Either way, here's hoping."

As they reached the duel field, they could see Chazz waiting for the whole group. "So, you actually decided to show up, Slifer Slackers, Ra Reject, and Metal Meddler," Chazz snide fully commented.

Jaden replied with confidence, "There's no reason not to come after being challenged to a duel." With that, he stepped onto the field.

Chazz said, "Let's see if your victory over Crowler was luck or actual talent."

Jaden: "Sure. I also want to see how much skill the best of Duel Academy really have."

Chazz: "And, as per the agreement, we each wager our best card as ante. The one who wins gets both cards."

Jaden: "Sure thing. Whatever is thrown at me, I will overcome it like a hurdle."

Both: "DUEL!"

**Duel Start:**

**Chazz vs. Jaden**

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Chazz: 4000 LP**

Chazz declared, "First, my turn. I draw. Next, I play Reborn Zombie in defense position." As he said this, a horrifying zombie appeared on the field. "Next, I'll place one card face down, and end my turn."

"Sweet," said Jaden, as he drew his card. Jaden smiled bright and then took action, "I play the spell card Polymerization. I tribute "Elemental Hero Avian", and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" to fusion summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.""

Chazz sneered like he had just played Jaden like an old fiddle, "You fell for it, right at the beginning. I activate my trap card, "Chthonian Polymer". I sacrifice my "Reborn Zombie" to take control of your monster." As this was said, the zombie disappeared, and Flame Wingman went over to Chazz's side of the field.

Since it was still Jaden's turn, and he had yet to normal summon a monster, he played "Elemental Hero Clayman" in face-up defense mode.

Chazz's turn, and he drew and summoned "Chthonian Soldier" onto the field. This monster, when destroyed, deals the same amount of damage you receive to your opponent. "Now, Flame Wingman Destroy his monster, and deal 800 damage to him," declared Chazz. After the attack, he pressed onward, "Now Chthonian Solder, Strike the opponent directly." Chthonian Soldier slashed Jaden in the chest, dealing 1200 points of damage.

**Jaden: 2000 LP**

**Chazz: 4000 LP**

Chazz decided to insult and cause Jaden to feel fear, "Even though you seem to act like a hero, you do not have the ability to compete in this academy. You are inferior to me, the next duel king, and you should go home."

Kuro decide that Chazz was going too far, and decided to respond in kind to his insults, "At least he isn't some arrogant, rich, snooty, disrespectful, hateful, bullying ass like you. You need a lesson in proper attitude in a duel. Jaden, I give you permission to kick his sorry rear all over the field."

Chazz was really getting angry, "You, you, you METAL MEDDLER! How dare you get involved? You are just another stepping stone on my way to the top. When I become Duel king, I will personally beat you in a duel every week." With that, he set another card and ended his turn.

However, Jaden was not done yet. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying the duel. Since it was his turn, he drew his card. "I summon "Elemental Hero Sparkman" to the field. Now, go Sparkman, attack Chthonian Soldier with spark flash!" With that, Sparkman leaped into the air, and discharged a bolt of lightning at the Chthonian Soldier destroying it. However, all of a sudden, the monsters sword flew up into the air and slashed Jaden, dealing both Chazz and Jaden 400 damage

**Jaden: 1600 LP**

**Chazz: 3600 LP**

Chazz explained, "That was his ability. Whenever he is destroyed, you receive the exact same amount of damage as I did." Jaden set one card face down and ended his turn. Chazz declared, "My next turn will spell my victory. I draw, and Flame Wingman attacks your Sparkman. Flame Shoot!"

"Not so fast," declared Jaden. "I activate my trap card "Mirror Gate". This allows me to switch an opponent's attacking monster with one on my side that is being targeted and forces them to do battle. Flame Wingman, switch places with Sparkman and attack each other." As this was being said, Flame Wingman and Sparkman were bathed in light and teleported to where the other was. Then they attacked each other, with Flame Wingman coming out the victor, dealing Chazz 500 damage.

**Jaden: 2000 LP**

**Chazz: 3100 LP**

However, due to Flame Wingman's ability, an additional 1600 damage was dealt.

**Jaden: 2000 LP**

**Chazz: 1500LP**

Kuro started to smile, seeing that Jaden was starting a turnabout. He decided to jeer a bit, since it was just the one time, "Hey, Chazz, turnabout's fair play, huh?" This angered Chazz even more. However, Kuro decided to stop, since he was going a bit overboard.

Chazz wasn't even done. He activated the spell card "Chthonian Blast" from his hand. This allowed him to destroy an opponent's monster that destroyed a monster on his side of the field and deal half its attack as damage to his opponent. Since Flame Wingman was a 2100 attack monster, this meant that Jaden took 1050 damage straight to the face.

**Jaden: 550 LP**

**Chazz: 1500 LP**

Kuro was starting to get angry with Chazz, when all of a sudden, he heard a voice in his head, "_Cool it, boss. He is just trying to win at any cost._" This was Metalder. He always helped keep Kuro calm and composed while he was dueling.

Chazz, in the meantime pressed the advantage by playing "Call of the Haunted", a trap card that resurrects a monster from the graveyard to his side of the field. However, before he could make his next move, he was stopped by Kuro. Kuro could hear footsteps. So he told everyone, "Big trouble for anyone left here when the guards arrive." Then he left, saying he needed to get some work done.

Before Chazz and his posse left, Chazz saw Alexis on the other side of the field, and blushed. _She came to see my duel_, he thought to himself, right before Taiyou told him to get his rear in gear.

After they all got out, Alexis asked what Jaden's next move was gonna be. Jaden told how he would play down "Monster Reborn" to pull Flame Wingman back to the field, then finish the duel. Alexis smiled and thought to herself, _Jaden, you are becoming more interesting_.

The next day, Kuro was asleep, since for him, classes didn't start till later that day. However, Shaider and Sharivan decided he needed to train. So, they set 50 alarm clocks, with only one within reach. When the first one went off and Kuro touched it, he would get woken up by the other 49 alarms. This was their usual wake up prank. And it always worked.

Sorry for the short chapter this time. Not really up to my usual level these days. So tired because of the heat; never could stand 90 degree weather. However, now is not the time to worry about these things. First is the only translation I need to do for this chapter. I was hoping to learn how to say, "transporting combat suit" in Japanese. However, I think I got it. I really don't know. However, I now need to talk to you about the cards used in this story. First is the Metal Hero set. Since I never did the first chapter, I will give all of you a look at the deck itself. Same with the Dot Hack deck. Apologies all around:

Space Sheriff Gavan

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 1800/ Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster is on the field at the same time as "Space Sheriff Sharivan" and "Space Sheriff Shaider", this monster gains the ability "When this monster successfully destroys a monster, this card can attack again."

Space Sheriff Sharivan

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 1800/ Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster is on the field at the same time as "Space Sheriff Gavan" and "Space Sheriff Shaider", this monster gains the ability "This card is unaffected by traps."

Space Sheriff Shaider

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 1800/ Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster is on the field at the same time as "Space Sheriff Gavan" and "Space Sheriff Sharivan", this monster gains the ability "When this monster attacks a monster on your opponent's side of the field, destroy it without going into damage calculation."

B-Fighter Blue Beet

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 1500/ Defense: 100

Effect: When this monster is on the field at the same time as "B-Fighter G-Stag" and "B-Fighter Reddle", this monster gains the ability "Search your deck for three equip cards and add them to your hand."

B-Fighter G-Stag

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 1500/ Defense: 100

Effect: When this monster is on the field at the same time as "B-Fighter Blue Beet" and "B-Fighter Reddle", this monster gains the ability "Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field."

B-Fighter Reddle

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 1500/ Defense: 100

Effect: When this monster is on the field at the same time as "B-Fighter Blue Beet" and "B-Fighter G-Stag", this monster gains the ability "Destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field."

B-Fighter Kabuto

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 1500/ Defense: 100

Effect: When this monster is on the field at the same time as "B-Fighter Kuwagar" and "B-Fighter Tentou", this monster gains the ability "Search your deck for three equip cards and add them to your hand."

B-Fighter Kuwagar

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 1500/ Defense: 100

Effect: When this monster is on the field at the same time as "B-Fighter Kabuto" and "B-Fighter Tentou", this monster gains the ability "Destroy one Monster card on your opponent's side of the field."

B-Fighter Tentou

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 1500/ Defense: 100

Effect: When this monster is on the field at the same time as "B-Fighter G-Stag" and "B-Fighter Reddle", this monster gains the ability "Destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field."

Purely Righteous Kabutack- Form 1

2 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 0/Defense: 0

Effect: When this card is destroyed, any damage you would receive this turn is reduced to 0. Search your deck for the card "Purely Righteous Kabutack- Form 2" and special summon it in defense position.

Purely Righteous Kabutack- Form 2

3 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 1000/Defense: 1000

Effect: When this card is destroyed, any damage you would receive this turn is reduced to 0. Search your deck for a spell card and add it to your hand.

Superman Machine Metalder

5 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2100/Defense: 100

Effect: If you have one or more metal hero monster cards on your side of the field, you may normal summon this monster to the field for no tribute cost. Discard one card in your hand to destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

Dolgiran

6 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2500/Defense: 1000

Effect: If the card "Space Sheriff Gavan" is on your side of the field, you can special summon this monster to the field. If "Space Sheriff Gavan" is destroyed as a result of battle, discard a card to special summon him back to the field.

Cyber Starbeast Dol

7 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2600/Defense: 1500

Effect: Cannot be normal summoned or set. Cannot be special summoned except by tributing "Dolgiran" from the field. This monster destroys one monster on your opponent's side of the field when he comes into play. At the end of your next turn, return this card to the deck and special summon "Dolgiran" to the field.

Great Shell God Kabuterios

10 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 3000/Defense: 2100

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of the equip spell "Astral Sabre". This cards negates the effect of one spell or trap card activated the turn this monster is summoned and destroys it. You lose 500 Life Points, and this card is the only monster that can attack the turn this monster is summoned. Return him to the deck at the end of this turn. You cannot special summon him for another 2 turns.

Space Sheriff's Arrival!

Spell card

Effect: Search your deck for three cards with "Space Sheriff" in their name and special summon them onto the field.

Astral Sabre

Equip Spell

Effect: This card can only be equipped to "B-Fighter Kabuto". You may remove all cards except the equipped monster to special summon "Great Shell God Kabuterios" from your deck, hand, or graveyard.

Input Magnum

Equip Spell

Effect: Can only be equipped to "B-Fighter Blue Beet", "B-Fighter G-Stag", and/or "B-Fighter Reddle". The equipped monster gains 500 attack points. Once per turn, roll 3 10-sided dice. For each combination, you get one of the effects listed below:

000: Blast attack (Normal attack)

110: This monster attacks directly for half its attack points.

119: Negate the effect of one spell or trap till the end of your turn.

010: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense position for two turns.

818: Deals 500 damage to your opponent's Life points in exchange for attack

964: Negate you opponent's next attack.

108: Destroy target monster on your opponent's side of the field.

026: Target monster loses 500 attack.

289: Target monster must do battle with this monster.

305: You cannot attack this turn.

264: Destroy 1 spell or trap on the field.

967: Switch the postitions of all monsters on the field.

049: Search your deck for one warrior- type monster and special summon it.

088: Monster is switched to defense position

409: Return 1 monster to its owner's hand.

054: special one Metal hero from the graveyard to your side of the field.

Laser Blade

Equip Spell

Effect: Can only be equipped to a monster with "Space Sheriff" in its name. Equipped monster gains 500 attack points.

Input Cardgun

Equip spell

Effect: Can only be equipped to "B-Fighter Kabuto", "B-Fighter Kuwagar", and/or "B-Fighter Tentou". This monster gains 500 attack. Once per turn, roll a 6-sided dice.

Makuu Dimension

Field spell

Effect: Your opponent's monsters gain 300 attack points. During their battle phase, they must flip a coin. If it's heads, they can attack. If tails, they must skip their battle phase. If they get 3 tails, they must choose one of their monsters and send it to the graveyard. You can play other field spells on top of this one.

Hero's Battlefield

Field Spell

Effect: All "Metal Hero" Monsters gain 300 attack and defense. This field can be played on top of "Makuu Dimension".

Heroic Defensive Strike

Trap card

Effect: Activate when your opponent attacks. Negate one attack this turn. When this effect resolves, set this trap back on the field.

Now for the Dot Hack Deck cards.

Dot Hack Deck

Note: monster cards when summoned appear after three golden rings float down to the ground.

Kite

4 star

Attribute: Fire

Type: Warrior

Attack: 1500 / Defense 1000

Flavor Text: "A rookie to "The World" with untapped power"

Black Rose

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/ effect

Attack: 1800/ 500

Effect: Once per turn you can discard one card from your hand: this card gain 500 attack point until the end of your opponents turn.

Piros

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack: 2000 / Defense: 0

Flavor Text: "One of the bravest and strongest warriors in "The World", but only in his own mind."

Haseo-First Form

4 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 1600/ Defense: 900

Effect: During your Standby Phase if this card is face-up on the field: Send this card to the graveyard and Special Summon "Haseo-Second Form" from your hand or deck.

Cursed Wave, Phase 1: Skeith, The Terror of Death

8 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/ Effect

Attack: 3000 / Defense: 2000

Effect: This can cannot be special summon or set except by the effect "Phase Shift" When this monster attack, your opponent can not active face-down card's effects.

If this card is Face-up on the field with "Haseo-Second Form" Special Summon from your Extra deck one: "Avatar-Skeith"

Data Drain

Quick Play spell

Effect: you can only active this card if "Kite", "Haseo – Third / Xth Form", A "Cursed Wave" monster, an "Azure-Knight" monster, or an "Avatar" monster is on the field. Return one monster from your opponent's side of the field to their deck, they can special summon a monster four star or lower from their hand to replace it.

Now for the Street Fighter Deck:

Dudley

2 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 600/Defense: 100

Effect: When this monster is attacked, this monster is not destroyed, and any damage that would be done to him is redirected to your opponent's life points.

Ryu- Lvl 4

4 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1800/Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster destroys a monster on your opponent's side of the field, you may tribute this card to special summon "Ryu- Lvl 6" from your hand or deck

Ryu- Lvl 6

6 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2400/Defense: 1500

Effect: When this monster destroys a monster on your opponent's side of the field, you may tribute this card to special summon "Ryu- Lvl 8" from your hand or deck

Bison's Brain Control

Trap card

Effect: Tribute 1 "Chun-Li" on your side of the field to special summon 1 "Chun-Li: Brain Controlled" to your side of the field in face-up attack position.

Now for Taiyou and Raizou's cards this episode:

Taiyou:

A.I.M Trooper: Chemical Thrower

2 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 900/Defense: 100

Effect: When this monster is attacked, it is not destroyed by battle. When this monster destroys a monster, deal 500 damage to your opponent's LP.

Raizou:

H.A.M.M.E.R. Grunt Soldier

2 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 600/Defense: 100

Effect: When this card is destroyed, you take no damage. Special summon 3 "H.A.M.M.E.R. Grunt Soldier Tokens" onto the field in defense position.

Dark Avengers- Norman Osborn- The Iron Patriot

5 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2100/Defense: 1000

Effect: This card can only be special summoned by tributing 3 "H.A.M.M.E.R. Special Forces Tokens" on your side of the field. When this monster comes onto the field, destroy one set spell or trap on the field. This monster cannot attack the turn he is summoned.

Dark Avenger's Tower

Field Spell

Effect: Any monsters with "Dark Avengers" or "H.A.M.M.E.R." it its name gain 500 attack points.

Managed to make 8000+ words again without too much trouble. Credit for the Metal Hero, Dark Avengers, and Intelligencia cards goes to myself, with help from others who shall remain nameless. Credit for the Dot Hack cards goes to Card Golem, while the street fighter cards go to our mutual friend Ryu, who doesn't have a profile on fan fiction. Also, if any one comes up with a DBZ deck, please feel free to also make a Superman deck that is about equal power. To be fair and honest, this was a tad more difficult, seeing I had to literally write with a tag duel in mind. However, in the next chapter, Lan takes center stage, we learn a bit about Kurogane's back story, and Crowler tries to get Jaden to either be expelled, or worse. Hope to hear form all of you. So Review, tell us what we could do better, and for goodness sake, don't be a smeg-head (Yes, I made a Red Dwarf Reference: Cat: OOWWWW YEAH!) and not review. This is for the fans, so let us know what we can do better. Also, would very much appreciate it if you would send either Card Golem and or myself a pm about your ideas for original characters. Here is a list of decks we are currently looking for:

Super Sentai

Red Dwarf

Gundam

Daikaiju Eiga (Giant Monster films)

An Xenomorph Deck


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fans. Exiakaiser here with a new twist. In this chapter, Lan is gonna take center stage. In this story, taken from the pages of episode 3 of the anime, Syrus receives a love-letter from Alexis that causes more trouble than it was worth. Also, Jaden is out cold because of a trap Chazz decided to pull on Kuro. But you knew it was coming, right? Now onto the Duel spirit profile.

Haseo

Class: Adept Rogue

Initial appearance: Dot Hack G.U. Episode 1

History: In the early 21st century, a virus caused the entire internet to literally come crashing down. Then the Cyber Connect Company came in and introduced the only remaining MMORPG to exist. Called "The World" (yes, it was really called that), this game was based off a poem called "The Epitaph of Twilight" (Although I really would like to know if the poem exists in reality or not), this game allows players to immerse themselves in the game world, make friends, and participate in quests. However, new players have a lot to fear with the introduction of players of high level called "Player Killers" or P.K.s for short. However, because of this, Haseo had to restart his character when he first logged into the game for the first time. He was offed at the start by a couple of P.K's who just loved their way of playing. However, he became known as the P.K.K. or Player Killer Killer. Feared by P.K's as "The Terror of Death", he hunted a mysterious P.K. known only as "Tri-Edge".

Duel spirit personality: Haseo is very blunt and to the point with his speech, even if it means insulting someone straight to their face. However he does care about Lan and the other spirit he keeps.

Wow. And I thought P.K's were mostly people who got their rocks off by hunting and killing off player characters. And yes, before you even asked, I was a victim of P.K. I tried a game called "Armored Legion", and only tried it for a day before I was . That actually angered me to no end. Then I remembered something my mother/landlord said: If you could not play a game without P.K.s, leave the game. And I did just that. Now I try to find games that have no _PvP_ (1), or at least a PvP that allowed you to face players of your level.

Just to let you know, I just started playing the Dot Hack series, so I apologize if I appear a tad slow getting this chapter out. Also, any Intel you guys could give me would be fabulous. Also, starting this chapter, you will get a look into the enemy camp. That's right; you will catch glimpses, and sometimes, if you are lucky, catch a meeting of the Z-Council. Be warned, though, most of the interactions in this season will be through one of their organizations: the UDAA. If there are any people who played the "No More Heroes", other than Card Golem and myself, can catch the reference, I will personally take a look at any original character you create, and add it to the list.

Now, I'm sure most of you are confused by my pre-chapter rants, but this allows me to get some things said before I start the chapter. And yes, I have a lot on my mind. This is who I am. Also, I will not be doing a chapter every few days, but it will take longer and longer, mostly due to the fact that I am trying to pace myself. No need to rush the job when you got all the time in the world. And I have to do the research on the different decks I make. For example, next chapter will introduce the first of the secondary decks. Will explain the deck when I get it done at the beginning of the next chapter.

Before I start the next chapter, I should let those of you just catching on, that Metal Heroes are a third group of tokusatsu heroes created by Toei. So I cannot make any of the names up even if I tried. Consider them to be the oddballs of the group. Now onto the disclaimer: Neither I, nor Card Golem, claim to own any of the series represented in this series. We only own the characters we created for this series. Also, we want all of you to know that this is only for entertainment purposes. Now grab some snacks: the show's about to start.

Hello, my name is Lan Data. And right now, I stand at the crossroads of a mystery and a crisis. Syrus has been tricked by someone into going into the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm, and just before he could even get over there, Jaden collapsed, asleep from eating a loaded cupcake meant for Wolfie here. –End-

Lan asked the obvious question, "How did this happen?"

All eyes turned to Kurogane, Who spoke, "Well how the smeg should I know? I didn't even know that cupcake was loaded. I just found it in my locker and was gonna eat it, when Jaden snatched it from my hands and ate it."

Lan rubbed the bridge of his nose, and asked the obvious question again, "How did this happen?"

Chapter 3:

Lan Vs. Alexis: Rise up Haseo!

A.K.A: Mystery of the loaded cupcake.

(I will get your member address soon, Alexis!)

FLASHBACK!

-8 hours ago-

Alexis had just finished explained the different kinds of cards. There are the following types of cards: Monster cards, spell cards, and trap cards. Monster cards are divided into several types: Normal Monster Card, Effect Monster Card, Ritual Monster Card, and Fusion Monster Card. Spell cards are also separated into different categories: Normal spell, Equip spell, Quick-play spell, Field spell, Continuous spell, and Ritual spell cards. Traps cards are separated into 3 categories: Normal, Continuous, and Counter. Crowley had just decided to pick Syrus to explain Field spell cards.

Ryu was nodding off at his seat, so Crowler, smug as ever, decided to press on and mess with another Slifer kid, "Ryu!"

Ryu stood up with a shot, "Sir!"

Crowler asked him to describe a decent trap for defending against traps designed to destroy monsters.

Ryu answered with the trap card "Seven Tools of the Bandit".

Crowler, already upset that Jaden had just made him remember his loss, tore into his handkerchief once again. However, before he could respond, the bell rang, and class was over. When that happened, Lan and Kuro went over to Ryu, and conversed about their latest duels and class work. They decided, at Lan's behest to set up a study group. This would let them prepare for the exams that would be coming up. But before they could agree where to meet up for that, Chazz walked over to Kuro and did something that everyone knew was gonna happen.

Chazz tried to bully Kuro for his food money, "You better give me your lunch money, if you know what's good for you."

However, Lan knew Kuro since middle school, and knew that Kuro usually was the one Bullies feared. He used to deal with them in the usual manner, if they threatened him up-close, he would just use a judo throw on them. Chazz had no time to react as Kurogane grabbed his arm and swung him over his back and into a prone position. As Kuro walked away, Lan spoke with contempt at Chazz, "Kuro hates bullies, so next time you try that on him, reconsider your approach. If you try to do that again, he will throw you harder than that." Then Lan walked away.

Suddenly, a duel spirit appeared behind Lan. This was Haseo, an Adept Rogue in the Dot Hack G.U. series. He commented, "That Chazz person is a real jerk, trying to pick on others like he does. Maybe we should teach him what happens to people like him in The World."

However, Lan stopped him from saying anything else, "Let Kuro deal with him for now. We need to get a move on." He was right, because the next class was about to start.

The next class was taught by the head of the Slifer Red Dorm, Professor Banner. He looked like a tall guy, with a pair of brainy specs. He was doing a lesson on Alchemy. Syrus was thanking Jaden for standing up for him back in Crowler's class. However, Banner caught him, "Mr. Truesdale," he asked.

Syrus stood up and responded, "_Hai_! (2)"

"Could you help me catch Pharaoh," asked Banner.

"Phara-oh," asked Syrus, confused.

"My cat," said Banner. All of a sudden, Syrus looks down and sees a cat rubbing against him. All the other classmates giggled as Syrus blushed in embarrassment.

-MEANWHILE part 1-

Chazz was angry, for good reason. He had been humiliated by Kuro, not once, but twice. His henchmen were made to look incompetent, and he was treated like a fool in front of his crush, Alexis. He was currently reading a book titled "How to Make Your Enemies Look Like Complete and Utter Fools" by Jasper Batt Jr. He came up with an idea for using a loaded cupcake. However, instead of using a laxative, he decided to use a sedative. This would make him so sleepy, he would be forced back a dorm, maybe even get hime dropped into the Slifer Red Dorm, where he belongs, Chazz thought.

-MEANWHILE part 2-

Crowler was angry, because Jaden had made him look like a fool. He decided to get the "Dropout Boy" expelled, like he "deserved", according to Crowler. He had just finished reading the book titled "How to Get Rid of Someone Who Makes You Look Like a Moron", also by Jasper Batt Jr. The idea he got from it was to forge a love letter, and place it in Jaden's locker in order to get him expelled by getting him into trouble. He wrote the letter, and followed through his plan.

Gym class was a pain, as Lan remembered his middle school years. However, thanks to Piros, he was able to get through it, while the green heavy axeman kept telling him, "Feel the burn! If you keep at it, you will become as strong as I am."

However, for Syrus, lateness was a problem, until he found a letter in his locker, meant for Jaden. It was from Alexis, asking him to meet her in the Girls Dorm that night. Syrus, determined to keep this information to himself, made sure not to show the letter to anyone.

-A few hours later -

Kuro was very confused. He had received a cupcake in his locker with a note, with no signature, telling him to enjoy. For some reason, he was getting a bad feeling about it, when Jaden walked up to him and asked, "Have you seen Syrus anywhere, Kuro?"

Kuro just shook his head and turned away, trying to figure out the mystery cupcake. First off, how did they know about his sweets preferences, Orange flavored? Second, who sent it and why? However, all of a sudden, Jaden looked at it and grabbed it, asking, "You gonna eat that?"

However, before Kuro could respond, Jaden took a bite out of it. There went what may have been a good treat, or evidence of a trap. However, as Jaden was not showing any immediate side effects, Kuro walked away, wrapping his head around the mystery.

-Elsewhere-

Syrus had just gotten into a big heap of doo-doo. He had been caught by the girls in the Girls' Dorm. And what was worse is he was caught in the girls shower room, which was a very big mistake. However, Alexis was there, and she was worried. She asked why he was there. And when he told her about the letter, she was even more concerned. She decided to contact Jaden and challenge him to a duel over his friend.

As soon as Jaden got the page, he contacted Lan, Ryu, and Kuro and asked them to meet them out front of the Slifer Dorm. However, when they got there, Jaden was only able to get a few sentences out before he fell asleep. Lan, ever the detective (and the only reason he was there was to loan Jaden a copy of the Battle City Duels on vid-disc), discovered that the most likely culprit was a sedative, which catches us up with the current event.

END FLASHBACK!

Lan said, "Well, there is no worrying about this now, let's just see who should go in his place. How should we do this, do you think? The usual way?"

Kuro agreed, as did Ryu. The usual way for them to decide something was to rock-paper-scissors for it. And Lan won that contest, so he got to take on Alexis. "Yay, now I can get her member address," he said.

Kuro just did a facepalm and decided to go with him.

-Meanwhile-

The Z-Council meeting room was dark and silent except for a single light over the table. There were a total of 7 figures sitting at the table. Their faces were never shown, instead, replaced with a single chess piece. The Head of the council was the King piece. King spoke to his fellow council members, "We have found him. At last, we have found the son of that accursed Gale Duelist."

The first of the Knight pieces spoke next, "Finally, we can finish what we tried to start in the first place. We failed to get the Crownless King to off his father, but when we succeeded in killing Gale, we did not know his son would be using his deck. Now he has gone into training at the Duel Academy. We can finally send that prick to meet his father."

Queen spoke, with a touch of patience, "But first, we need to see if he is able to access that card. Let's send a representative of the UDAA to test him."

Back at the Duel Academy

Kuro suddenly felt a cold shiver down his spine. It felt like someone had sent a death glare to him. Lan noticed that he had stopped, "What's wrong?"

Kuro explained, "I kinda felt a bad wind blowing. Felt like a force is coming to face us. Well, gotta run, will catch up with you after the duel." As Kuro jogged in the opposite direction, Lan looked at him with confusion.

"_Weirdo,"_ said Haseo, looking at Kuro. However, Lan told him to not say a word till during the duel, so they went to the Girl's Dorm at a steady jog.

Kuro waited till Lan was out of earshot then slammed his hand against a tree trunk. "Dammit," he thought, "I thought they would leave me alone. Guess it's time to prepare for the coming storm." However, he needed to be over at the Girl's Dorm soon, so he decided to watch the duel in secret. Luckily he had prepared for this eventuality.

Lan arrived at the Girl's Dorm to find Alexis at the front gate. "Where's Jaden," she asked, with an angry look on her face.

Lan responded, "Jaden was put to sleep by a sedative-loaded cupcake meant for my friend Kuro, so I came in his place."

"Fair enough," sighed Alexis. "Guess Kuro couldn't make it, so you will have to do. If you lose, Syrus will be reported for being a peeping tom."

Syrus objected, "I didn't see anything, so I cannot be called a peeping tom!"

"Sounds reasonable," said Lan. "However, if I win, you gotta give me your member address…" All of a sudden, a dust trail showed up and smacked Lan in the forehead, with a toy mallet. "Sorry, by that I meant your email address."

"Fair enough," said Alexis. Then she motioned him to follow her. She lead him to a lake with two rowboats. Syrus was in one. Lan got in the one with Syrus.

They both rowed out to the middle of the lake and stood up on their boats. However, not too far away, was Crowler, dressed in black, and in the water, watching the duel with confusion. "Why is Lan here and not that dropout boy?" asked Crowler. "Oh, well, if he loses to the queen of the school, he will still get expelled, and that will be one less threat to deal with."

Not too far from him, Kuro was watching the duel from the bank, using a pair of night-vision goggles, and a hearing dish. He knew this duel had a lot of stakes involved, and was willing to keep his distance, because this was Lan's duel. He never really needed help from others.

Chazz was waking past, when he spotted Kuro sitting at the bank of the lake. "What the…. I thought I got it right. He should have been fast asleep after gym class," he thought, and ran back to the Dorm, extremely confused. "Wait, if he didn't get the cupcake, then who….nah."

**Duel Start**

**Lan vs. Alexis**

**Lan: 4000 LP**

**Alexis: 4000 LP**

**-BGM-Edge by See-Saw-**

Lan set something on his head and cried out, "Duel Visor, Set on!"

-Pause-

Tech explanation: Duel Visor: This device is for Lan only. Through this device, he can see things a tad differently. Kind of like a tactical computer, but smaller and more powerful. Lan designed this device when he was just a kid. He then had his father build it using a few computers, a small power pack, and a few other devices. This allows him to plan each and every strategy before his opponent makes their moves. However, this also allows him to see his duel spirits, who give him advice as to which tactics would work best.

-Game On-

Lan drew his five cards and motioned Alexis to go on ahead, "Ladies first."

Alexis responded, "At least you are courteous. My turn, Draw!" She drew her card, and it was a trap card called double passé. She then declared, "Next, I summon Etoile Cyber to the field." As this happened, a red and white being, wearing a skirt, appeared on the field. This was Etoile Cyber (1200 attack), one of the Cyber Angels set. "Next, I place one card face down, and end my turn."

Lan was intrigued, but knew what needed to be done. "My turn, so I draw my card," he said as he drew. It was a spell card that he knew would help him out a lot. "Next, I play the spell card "Field keyword randomizer". This allows me, once per turn, to roll three dice. If I get three of the same number, I get the corresponding card type. So go, Randomizer, and show me what I get this turn!" As the card was played onto the field, a giant slot machine popped out of the ground. The lever on the machine moved on its own, and the wheels on the machine (there were three of them) started to spin. One landed on Field. Lane was getting anxious as the next one landed on Field. When the last one landed on Field, Lan declared, "Yes! Now I get to search my deck for a field spell and add it to my hand. So come on out "Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground: The Hulle Granz Cathedral"!" As he did this, a massive cathedral appeared on the field. This was the place where Haseo lost a friend to the villainous Tri-Edge. However, Lan was not done, "Next, I play "Haseo-First Form" in attack position." As this was said, a man wearing black showed up on the field. This was the Terror of Death known as Haseo (1600/900). "However, due to the Cathedral's special effect, all warrior, beast-warrior, and Spell-casters gain a 300 attack point bonus.

Haseo- First Form (1600 1900)

Etoile Cyber (1200 1500)

Lan then decided to attack, "Now Haseo, show her the reason why you are called the Terror of Death! Rengeki Gale Blade!"

Haseo responded, "_Yeah, yeah, I got it. Attacking now. Prepare yourself. RENGEKI! Gale Blade!"_

_How Naïve, ignoring my face-down,_ Alexis thought to herself. "Reverse card open! Double Passé! This allows me to change the attack to a direct attack, while at the same time allowing me to attack you directly this turn." As this was said, Etoile Cyber dodged the attack as Haseo hit Alexis square in the gut. However, at the same time, Etoile Cyber hit Lan square in the chest. However, when attacking directly, Etoile Cyber gains 600 attack due to her special ability.

Etoile Cyber (1500 2100)

**Lan: 4000 **** 1900**

**Alexis: 4000 **** 2100**

Lan couldn't do anything more this turn, so he placed one card face down and ended his turn on that note.

Alexis drew her next card. "I play Blade Skater on the field in attack position," she said, placing a monster card on her side of the field. This time, a figure skater appeared on the field. This was another one of the Cyber Angels, Blade Skater. However, Alexis was far from done, "Next I play Polymerization to fuse both Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to special summon out Cyber Blader to my side of the field." This time, a red and grey being with blue hair appeared on the field. This was Cyber Balder (2100). However, the Holy Cathedral's effect also gave her a boost.

Cyber Blader (2100 2400)

"Next, Cyber Blader will attack Haseo," declared Alexis. Cyber Blader went into a whirlwind spin, moving towards Haseo, and striking him with one of her Blades.

And Haseo would have been destroyed then and there, if Lan hadn't planned ahead, "I activate my trap card "Piros's Arrival!" This negates an attack on one of my monsters, and allows me to special summon one Piros Monster to the field. So come on out, Piros the Third, and show them your might."

All of a sudden, a series of three rings appeared on the field, and from them appeared a Golden version of Piros. This was Piros the Third (2500/0).

**-BGM CHANGE- Piros the Third-**

"_Yeah! I have arrived to help my friend, Haseo! Let all evil face the Most powerful hero in existence,"_ Piros the Third said as he arrived on the field.

Alexis looked confused, but just for a second, as she placed a card on the field and ended her turn.

Syrus was a tad concerned, seeing Lan on the defensive like that. "Work harder, boss," Syrus said, "You gotta win this one."

One of Alexis's friends who was in the boat with her stated, "My, how bold."

Syrus looked over there and was a tad flustered, "That's not …"

The other one in the boat chimed in as well, "How would you like to try swimming naked?"

Now Syrus was upset, "Sexual Harassment!"

The other one decided to go for the throat, so to speak, "You're one to talk, peeping tom."

Syrus was now really upset, "I SAW NOTHING!"

Lan was getting riled up, as he drew his card. It was just the card he needed to get this battle going, but he decided to take caution in this turn because Alexis had placed a card in the spell or trap field. "I activate the Randomizer," he declared and the slot machine started turning again. This time, it hit all trap, and Lan pulled a "Negate Attack" and placed it on his field. "Next, I play the spell card "Job Extension". This allows me to send Haseo-First Form to the graveyard to special summon Haseo-Second Form to the field. So come on out, my friend."

As this was said, Haseo's armor started to change shape, gaining gold parts as it became more like armor. This was Haseo's second form, only granted after passing the job extension test (2450/600). However, Lan also decided to bring out another monster this turn.

Haseo- Second Form (2450 2750)

Lan declared, "I tribute Piros the Third to summon Kuhn to my side of the field in attack mode." As Piros the Third disappeared from the field, a guy wearing loose clothing and carrying a pistol appeared on the field. This was Kuhn (2400/1900), one of the members of the Serpent's Path Group.

Kuhn (2400 2700)

"_Well, Well, Well, look what we have here. A bevy of beautiful girls in a single boat. Go easy on them boss but don't lose,"_ said Kuhn.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Lan as he looked at the field. "Now, because I special summoned Haseo to the field, I can't attack with him, so Kuhn, attack and destroy Cyber Blader."

However, Alexis was one step ahead, "Not so fast, reverse card open." She had played Negate attack. This prevented an attack and ended the Battle phase. Lan grunted, placed one card face down and ended his turn.

Alexis drew her card. "I play the equip spell "Fusion Weapon". This spell can only be equipped to a fusion monster, but gives it a 1200 attack point boost."

Cyber Blader (2400 3600)

Lan was amazed. Alexis, however, decided to end the game there. "Cyber Blade, attack Kuhn."

However, Lan was ready for this, "Trap card, Activate! Negate Attack allows me to negate the attack of a monster and end that battle phase. So no attack for you. Come back later."

Alexis gritted her teeth and ended her turn. Lan drew his last card. He smiled when he saw it.

"Sorry to have to do this to you Alexis, but…..

**RENGEKI FINISH!**

Everyone in the area who heard that flinched. This was Lan's final turn, which meant that he had exactly what he needed to win. "Tell me something, Alexis," said Lan, "Do you remember when I asked the proctor if he knew the poem "The Epitaph of Twilight"?"

When Alexis nodded, Lan continued, "Well, after the second net incident, Cyber connect was able to salvage the data of the Cursed Waves and turn them into a race of creatures called Avatars. They then added them to several characters in the second reincarnation of the game "The World". Kuhn's is called "Magus: the Propagator". And I just happen to have drawn him this turn. So, I tribute Kuhn from my side of the field to special summon "Magus: The Propagator" to the field."

Kuhn doubled over, as if in pain, _"Come on, I'm Right here, come on out. MYYYYYY MAGUSSSSSSSSS!"_ All of a sudden, the skies around the field changed into a strange digital field. And in the spot where Kuhn was once standing, a strange monster that looked like a humanoid carrying a gun stood. This was one of the more powerful Avatars, Magus (2800/2000)

Then Lan let Alexis know of it's abilities, "When this monster comes out to the field, spells and traps cannot be activated. And once per turn, I can discard my entire hand to negate the effect of one spell on the field and destroy it. So, I send my entire hand to the graveyard to destroy your fusion weapon."

As Alexis, Crowler, and Kuro watched, the Fusion weapon attached to Cyber Blader was destroyed in a fizzle of electricity. Lan decided to press the advantage, "Sorry, Alexis, but I gotta go for it. I activate my second face-down, Data Drain. You saw this one in action, so you know the drill."

Alexis played her monster, another Etoile Cyber. Lan went for the finish, "Now, Magus, attack with hyper shot."

Magus lifted one of it's arms and lined up a shot on Etoile Cyber, and pulled the trigger. The shot hit Etoile Cyber in the gut, destroying it and dealing 1400 damage. However, Lan was not done, "Now, Haseo, your turn. Attack her life points directly with Rengeki, Tri-Strike!"

Haseo ran up to Alexis, and pulled out his heavy blade, "_RENGEKI! TRI-STRIKE!"_ He swung his blade in a triangular pattern, striking Alexis three times, dealing 2750 damage and ending the duel.

**Duel End**

**Results:**

**Lan : 1900 LP**

**Alexis: 0 LP**

**Lan Wins**

Now according to the stipulations, Lan and Syrus were free to go, this whole situation forgotten. However, Crowler was upset. However, he was too tired to complain, so he returned to the dorm.

Alexis watched as the two guys returned to shore. She smiled and sent Lan an email to his duel pager. Now she would contact him when she wanted a rematch. However, she would really like to see how his friends did in a duel against her.

As soon as Lan got to shore, he was greeted by Kuro, who told him he had found the culprit for the loaded cupcake. Lan decided to forget about it and return to the dorm to get some sleep.

-Later that night-

Lan woke up in a sweat, having just had a bad dream. In the dream, he was watching as his father was being crucified in front of a crowd. There in front of him, were the heads of his friends, and in cheering on in front of his father was a small big-nosed fiend, wearing green, and riding a hover vehicle.

Lan then opened his window and breathed in the cold air. It was gonna be a very long year.

-MEANWHILE-

In a dark alley, a figure dressed in a trench coat, was talking to another figure, this one dressed in a business dress. A briefcase was exchanged, and the businesswoman walked away. Then the trench coat turned around and faced a duelist who was waiting on him. A few minutes later, the duelist was found in the alley, comatose, as the other guy just walked away. No-one knew who he was, just that the guy he just faced was dead, but not by any normal means.

"Well, it looks like the son of the crownless king and the son of the 6-turn King have been located," he said taking a cigarette and lighting it. As he drew a good long breath, he thought about all the fun times he had with the crownless king. And now he had to do the unthinkable, by killing his son's best friend, and in doing so, fulfill his boss's deepest desires. And to think that his boss used to work for justice.

This was one of the members of the UDAA, a group of duelists who did some dastardly deeds for the mysterious Z-Council. An arm of the evil group, this group of duelist assassins dealt with those considered undesirable to the Z-Council. How would Kuro, Lan, and Ryu deal with such a threat?

Well, that was a great fight. Now to the most important part of the chapter: the explanation. First thing is to explain to those who are not familiar with the cards used by Lan: they are based off a game series created by Namco games by the Cyber Connect group called Dot Hack. The first series was made up of 4 games: _dot Hack/ Infection, dot Hack/ Mutation, etc._ I don't remember them all off the top of my head. The cards used in this chapter were from the dot Hack/ G.U. series. Also there have been many series and manga from the series.

And now for the cards introduced in this chapter. This is the first time I only had to do the one deck, so please bear with me on the spelling of the field spell.

Haseo-First Form

4 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 1600/ Defense: 900

Effect: During your Standby Phase if this card is face-up on the field: Send this card to the graveyard and Special Summon "Haseo-Second Form" from your hand or deck

Haseo-Second Form

6 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack: 2450 / Defense: 600

Effect: This this card was summoned by the effect of "Haseo-First form" it gains this effect: Discard a card from your hand and if you do destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field. During the end phase: If this card destroyed a monster in battle you may Special Summon: "Haseo-Third Form" from your deck.

Piros the Third

6 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior / Effect

Attack 2500/ Defense 0

Effect: If you tribute "Piros" this card it gains this Effect: When this monster attack an opponent's defense position monster: Destroy it with applying battle calculations.

Kuhn

5 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Attack 2400/ Defense 1900

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, discard one card from your hand to return this to the top of your deck instead.

Avatar Magus- the Propagator

8 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attack 2800/Defense 2000

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. Can only be special summoned by tributing "Kuhn" from your side of the field. When this card is special summoned, your opponent cannot activate any spells or trap cards this turn. By discarding your entire hand to the graveyard, negate the effect of a spell or trap card on the field and destroy it.

Field Keyword Randomizer

Continuous spell card

Effect: Once per turn, roll three dice, each number on the dice represents a different card type. You get to search your deck for a card corresponding to the following number sets

All 1= any card

All 2= Field spell

All 3= trap card

All 4= spell card

All 5= Normal Monster

All 6= Effect Monster

Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground: The Hulle Granz Cathedral

Field Spell

Effect: All Warrior, Beast-Warrior, and Spellcaster- type monsters gain 300 attack points

Job Extension

Normal Spell

Effect: target one face-up "Haseo" on the field: tribute that monster and special summon the next form higher.

Piros's Arrival!

Normal Trap Card

Effect: When your opponent declares an attack: Negate that attack and special summon one Piros from your hand.

Side Note: the BGM changes to the Prios the Third Theme

First up on the rant is the reason for such a short chapter. The only reason I did this chapter so short is because I was having trouble getting all the points of this story going. Now for the fun chapter. In the next chapter, the monthly duel exams are up, and that means new rare cards.

Second on the list is the new 3DS and Deadpool game. First off, for those of you who don't know, _Project X-Zone_ is a major crossover game featuring characters from the Namco, Sega, and Capcom brands. This game is a tactics game, so if you have the required game system, check it out.

Next, is the new Deadpool game. I only bring this up now because I would like to see someone try to make a Deadpool-inspired deck for this story. The funny thing is that the deck would have to follow his abilities and personality.

I am pleased to announce that as of this week, two decks have been filled for this season. The Daikaiju deck is currently being built, and the Kamen Rider deck is being selected. Also needing a Sentai deck, so that the Tokusatsu deck set from Toei is complete, and a new deck list for the season is needed. And if anyone can do it, a Garo deck is also accepted.

The rules are as follows:

When designing a deck, have an idea of what you want it to be in your head.

If you think the deck you created is too complex, it probably is and you need to fix that.

Cards should have attack and defense based off their levels. Example, level 4 monsters should never have an attack over 2000

Make sure that effect monsters are not TOO powerful for their level.

No "Broken" decks.

Final: When you are done, post your deck, and character on your profile, send us a review, and send a sample card to my inbox via private message.

Now for the decks I am personally looking for. To be fair, I will only consider Naruto and Bleach for season 2, so you guys can keep your decks on standby till I let you know. Also, If you are making a Superman deck, go ahead and let me know about it as soon as I let you know. Same with the Goku Deck. This is gonna be only for the school duel, so both decks will only be shown for that one chapter and they will disappear after that.

Ultraman

Garo

Any other tokusatsu decks

Super Sentai Decks

Xenomorph

Doctor Who

Gundam

Ace Combat

Ishinomori Tribute Deck

Red Dwarf

Super Robot Deck

Superman

Dragonball Z (If you decide to add God form, you will be banned)

Guyver

Gurren Lagann

Deadpool (Yes, you can use the game as a reference)

Also, send me any deck ideas you got to share, and get started.

A fair warning to all those who like Superman or Goku: I am not a fan of either, but I grew up with them. However, I will not tolerate any fanrage over who I decide to win that duel. This is for the sake of entertainment, not to decide who would win. If you send a review saying I should do a rematch with Goku's God Form, I will tell you off. You do not get to choose who wins. I personally would like to see it end in a draw. However, I gotta be fair and allow both sides to be represented in this clash of heroes.

Now for the last bits. This is my last rant for the chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, seeing as how I took WAY TOO LONG to get it written out. For that, I apologize. I have been busy, with a birthday for my nephew, getting ready to mow lawns again, and trying to find cards for a decent Dinosaur deck. Also, I started watching a series called _Top Gear_. Very fun show about cars and vehicles. You get to see celebrities drive a reasonably priced car around a track to see how fast they can go. All different types of stars have been on the show.

Preview for the next chapter: The Exams are up and so are the new rare cards. However, someone is stealing cards from others and it is up to Ryu to confront him. Then, Lan faces off against a breach in the 4th wall. And finally, the ultimate clash between Japanese and American superheroes begins as Raizou and his Dark Avengers dare to challenge Kuro and the Metal Heroes in a clash of power.

This is the lineup of next chapter's duels:

First up is the duel between Chazz and Jaden in an epic clash between two different dorms. How will Jaden defeat Chazz's new VWXYZ Monsters?

Next: Ryu must face off against the thief known as Kaito and his toolbox warrior deck that includes characters from the new 3DS game _Project X-Zone_. Will Ryu be able to stop the card thief from claiming his Ryu and Ken cards?

Third: Lan and his no-nonsense dot Hack team must face off against the 4 wall destroying inhabitants of the netherworld of the _Disgaea_ series. Can he stop the Disgaea cast from destroying the wall separating the duel and reality?

And finally: Kurogane must once again contend against Raizou and the Dark Avengers in the ultimate clash of East versus West. Whose deck of heroes will come out on top? And Why does Norman Osborne always keep coming back from the grave? And Why does Raizou want to face off against Kuro so badly?

Also will be adding a theme to this season. Just give me time to find a theme, a translation, and a picture.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, this is Deadpool, in place of Exiakaiser to tell you, WE'RE TAKING OVER THIS STORY! That's right, I hogtied him and placed him in the closet so that I could write this story on my own-eh?_

_Hey, Deadpool, wanna play some chess?_

_All of a sudden, Exiakaiser tackles Deadpool to the ground and both he and Card Golem take turns punching him until Deadpool is unconscious._

Sorry about that, folks. This is Exiakaiser her to tell you that at this time, Deadpool is gonna be hogtied in the closet until he decides to follow the rules. Now for the fun part: the rant of the chapter. For those of you out there who are Deadpool fans, I apologize for the way I treated your favorite mercenary. However, now is not the time to worry about that, because here is the battle set for the chapter:

First up is the duel between Chazz and Jaden in an epic clash between two different dorms. How will Jaden defeat Chazz's new VWXYZ Monsters?

Next: Ryu must face off against the thief known as Kaito and his toolbox warrior deck that includes characters from the new 3DS game _Project X-Zone_. Will Ryu be able to stop the card thief from claiming his Ryu and Ken cards?

Third: Lan and his no-nonsense dot Hack team must face off against the 4th wall-destroying inhabitants of the netherworld of the _Disgaea_ series. Can he stop the Disgaea cast from destroying the wall separating the duel and reality?

And finally: Kurogane must once again contend against Raizou and the Dark Avengers in the ultimate clash of East versus West. Whose deck of heroes will come out on top? And why does Norman Osborne always keep coming back from the grave? And why does Raizou want to face off against Kuro so badly? Also, expect a _major_ back story involving Kuro's involvement with Industrial Illusions, and the Dark Avengers set.

But first a little history about the new cards you will see in this chapter. Let's start with the cards in Lan's third deck, which will be debuting in this episode, but only as a cameo. Lan is not only a fan of the dot Hack games, but a fan of the series _Yuusha-Oh GaoGaiGar_, one of eight series released by Sunrise, and created by Takara, the company who released the Transformers toy line. His third deck is full of cards that allow him to bring out his team of machine-type cards.

Second, the cards that Ryu will use in this chapter will not only be street fighter monsters, but also will include, for the first time, the _Rurouni Kenshin_ Line of monster cards. We will get into the duels spirit for this set in a bit.

Next up is the cards for Kurogane: the second set of Metal Heroes, and the appearance of the Yuusha line: Kurogane will be introducing the first of the Yuusha Robo series of cards in this deck. He will be explained in the Duel spirit profile in a second.

Then we have the Disgaea line. The guy who uses this is a Ra Yellow named Kaze Kane. He likes the series so much he made a deck of the games. Disgaea uses the 4th wall to the point of abuse, nearly destroying it each time. Kaze intends to destroy the 4th wall once and for all.

At this time, I would like to turn your attention to the character I am going to describe next. His name is Kaito, a Slifer Red, like Ryu, and a card thief, notorious for using the cards he steals in his deck. His deck is based off the recent _Project X-Zone_ game and includes characters from the game. And as of this point, he has his eyes set on obtaining Ryu's best cards.

Now for a look at the duel spirits that will be appearing in this story.

Name: Himura Kenshin

Age: Unknown

History: Kenshin is a master of one of the most powerful sword arts of the Sengoku era, the "Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu", a style, as he says it, "Pits one against many". He wields a sword that is literally reversed, meaning its blade is not on the place it should be. However, he uses it as easily as he would a normal Katana, and can perform multiple chain attacks in a matter of minutes.

Duel Spirit personality: For the sake of wanting to keep faithful to the manga, and the live-action movies, we will keep his original personality out of the duel, and give him two different attitudes: normal, and battle. Normal, for lack of a better description, is used outside of battle and is kinda clumsy. When Kenshin gets confused, he will go "Oro", and look confused. Battle mode gives him a dark aura similar to a dragon, and his eyes become one of the most effective death glares known to man.

Name: Exkaiser

History: The first of he Yuusha Robo heroes to be released, Exkaiser came to earth to fight the Geisters, a group of criminals and thieves who came to earth to loot and plunder. While on earth, Exkaiser took the form of a car and could transport people around. However, when the Geisters came around, he would transform into robot mode and fight. He has several teammates, but his partner is the King Loader, a trailer that can fly. When Exkaiser needs to, he can form-up with King Loader to form King Exkaiser.

Duel spirit personality and appearance: Exkaiser appears as a lion's head in duel spirit form, and is the embodiment of courage.

Name: Gai

Age: 25 years old

History: Gai was an astronaut when he was hit by an unknown ship that was later identified as Enemy Invader 01 or EI-01 for short. He was later rebuilt as a cyborg using a gem called a G-stone. He works at the Space research center based in Tokyo's G-Island. However, he also works for another group based there called the Gutsy Geoid Guard, or GGG for short.

Duel spirit personality: A true hero, willing to team up with other heroes to fight for peace and justice.

MAJOR WARNING: IMMINENT 4th WALL BREACH!

Yep, that's right, folks, there is gonna be a major breach in the 4th wall by the time we are done today.

Also, I said I would have an opening theme starting this chapter. However, until I can get a translation from English to Japanese (and Vice Versa) for the opening theme of _B-Fighter Kabuto_, and the words I would use to describe the story. Anyone who can help with this will be really appreciated.

Now for the disclaimer: Exiakaiser and Card Golem do not take ownership of anything except for the original characters we created. The Metal Heroes are owned by Toei, the Street Fighter characters are owned by Capcom, and the dot Hack characters are owned by Namco. GaoGaiGar and other Yuusha characters are owned by Takara Tomy and released in anime form by Sunrise entertainment (That's right same as Gundam). Disgaea is owned by NIS, and Deadpool and the Dark Avengers are owned by Marvel. Also no real Deadpools were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Morning: 6:02 AM

The navy was enroute to Duel Academy as planned. There were no changes, and the weather was amazingly clear. However, this was no time to relax. They needed to make the delivery of the new cards to the Academy. And seeing as how the Academy is full of duelists, the extra firepower was absolutely necessary. They had explicit orders from the government to protect the cards.

At that time, Lan had just woken up. He was just a tad groggy, mostly due to lack of sleep, due to the fact that he was up till 2 in the morning studying for the exams. However, as he was just getting up and moving, he heard a loud voice passing by chanting "Fight-o". He looked out the window, and saw Kurogane jogging past. "Typical," said Lan to himself, "God-darn Shaider and Sharivan. They were always the masters of pranks."

Kuro was up because Shaider and Sharivan had decided he should always be training during the early parts of the morning. That way, he would be able to endure any form of training. However, after 5 years, Kuro was all but immune to their pranks. Then they started using multiple alarm clocks to wake him.

"_Come on, you know that a decent exercise helps you get through a test like this,"_ Sharivan had said his morning when Kuro was awake. As he was running, Kuro passed Alexis, who was wondering what Kuro was doing up so early. However, she was doing some exercise of her own, so she went on her way.

Ryu was also up, but he was in the forest, performing a series of fight moves, mostly used by Ryu from his deck. As he punched the air, he saw Kuro pass by, and although surprised Kuro was even up at this time, he was too busy getting ready himself.

7:00 AM

Lan was checking his mailbox when he noticed the package. It was from his grandfather. Lan took it to his room and opened the wrapping to find a letter from his grandpa. He opened it and read it:

_Congratulations on making it to Duel Academy. You have finally started your journey to become better than your father. If you are getting this package, then that means you are about to take your exam. Should you win, open this package. However, if you lose, leave it. It would seem you are not ready for it. I hope for your success, and wish you the best._

_Your Grandfather,_

_Calvin Data_

Lan thought about his grandfather, who always made sure Lan worked hard and was the one who gave Lan his first deck.

Kuro had also received a package today. However, this one was from Industrial Illusions. Kuro had no family. His mother had died when he was only a baby, so he never really knew her. His father died 6 years ago, slain by a mysterious assassin. He was an only child, no brothers or sisters. Kuro remembered this as he opened the envelope that came with it. This is what the enclosed letter said:

_Dear Kuro-boy,_

_I hope you are doing well, now that you are in Duel Academy. Enclosed in the package this was sent with is the second set of Metal Hero cards, as well as a few other goodies. Use them wisely, and have fun while you are dueling._

_Sincerely,_

_Pegasus_

_P.S. - It is time to reclaim that which you forgot._

Kuro rubbed the bridge of his nose, and opened the package. Inside were the second Metal Hero set. This set was made up of the cards for the series _Dimensional Warrior Spielban, Jaspion, Winspector,_ and the card set for Kuwaga Titan. However, it was the rest of the cards, the Yuusha Robo set that amazed him.

_He finally completed set one,_ thought Kuro as he looked at the deck of cards that made up the first prototype deck of the Yuusha robots. All of a sudden, a robotic lion's head appeared behind him. This was Exkaiser's duel spirit. It's eyes glowed and said something to him. Kuro then decided to add the cards to the deck, knowing he might need them during the exam.

Chapter 4:

Sink or Swim: Making the Grade!

(Ooh! Are we doing chapter introductions?)

(All cast: SHUT UP, DEADPOOL!)

Exam Time:

The Monthly Exam at Duel Academy was the most hectic time for students. Ask any of them, and they will tell you to study hard and win all your duels. If you do not, you will suffer greatly. There are two parts to this exam: the Written Exam, which is not the worst part; the practical Exam is. During the practical exam, you duel a member of your dorm to see if you qualify to move to a different dorm.

Ryu was running a tad late. However, he was not alone, as he saw Jaden, Kuro, and Lan also running late, and making a mad dash to the main building. However, the four of them both stopped when they saw a lady in distress. She was trying to get a van up a hill, but she was having a hard time with the incline.

Kuro was the first to respond, heading over to the van and telling the lady to just keep it straight. Kuro then got behind the vehicle, and used his shoulder as a brace while he pushed forward. Then Lan and Jaden stepped in to assist. Ryu watched as they worked together to push the van, then joined in and together, the 4 of them were able to get the van past the obstacle. Then, realizing how much time they had left, the four of them, made a super-mad dash to the main building.

They got to their classroom just in time to pick up the test and finish it. Lan and Ryu took turns keeping Jaden awake long enough with Lan's jokes, and Ryu's pranks to help him to get done with the test faster than the rest of the class.

After the professor in charge called time, all the other students rushed out in a hurry, as if their pants were on fire. However, Kuro, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Lan, and Ryu had stayed behind and while the other five tried to wake Jaden, who had fallen asleep right after he finished his test. "Huh," replied Jaden, right after he woke up, "Where is everyone? Is it already time for lunch?"

Bastion, ever the smart one, explained to the group, "its exam time, so they are at the store getting in line for some card packs. That way, they can beef up their decks to make them better, so that they can win their practical exam, which is next."

At this point, everyone looked at Bastion; however, it was Kuro who asked the "big elephant in the room" question, "Why aren't you at the store?"

Bastion smirked and smiled with a big smug look on his face, "I have total confidence in my deck, so there is no need for me to build it any better."

And with that, Lan, Jaden, Ryu, and Syrus ran out of the classroom, rushing to the store. Only Kuro stayed behind, already having the cards he needs, and he had already completed the finishing touches to his updated deck. However, since he had some time before the practical exam, he started working on his secondary deck, when he came across a set of cards he knew he had promised to give to Lan, so he rushed out after him.

Meanwhile:

"No, please, I will give you a different card, just not my Sanger. I need him for the Exam," said a student in a dark classroom.

"It is your strongest card, and what you agreed to in this duel is that if you lost, you would hand over your best card. So your Sanger is now mine, so hand it over," said a sinister voice. As he said this, he swiped the card and added it to his deck. "Just six more cards to go. All of them are the same, and they only belong to that Ryu character. Once I get them, and I will get them from him, this deck will be superior to everyone else's"

Ryu seemed to feel a small bit of malice aimed at him. As he felt this, he heard a voice yelling for Lan. It was Kuro, holding a set of cards.

Kuro had finally caught up with the group as they headed to the store. "pant Here you go, Lan. I promised I would give you these cards for the ones you let me have to finish the Metal Hero deck, remember?"

Lan nodded as he received eleven cards from Kuro. It was the entire GaoGaiGar set, the first one of course. As Lan looked over them, the group, except for Syrus could see a figure, in what looked like armor, with red hair, walking in line right behind him. This was Cyborg Guy, the Brave Hero.

Meanwhile (Again)

(Deadpool was here! SMACK!)

A massive group of students were amassed outside the door of the store, and they were banging on the front, in a mad dash for them to open. They really needed the rare cards that badly. However, as they were doing so, a special forces group initiated crowd control, and the captain of the naval vessel docked at the harbor came up the aisle, carrying a metal briefcase with all the rare cards in it. E opened the door, and closed it behind them. The mob was gearing up as the doors opened…..

….Only to have their hopes dashed when they saw a sign saying that all the rare cards were all sold out. "What the Faiz," one of the Obelisk Blues said as he looked at the sign.

The lady at the counter explained, "This guy bought all of them." As she said this, she pointed to a gut wearing a black uniform and a black hat to match.

The students amassed there went ape-crazy over this, calling foul play.

Jaden and the group managed to get there right after the crowd dispersed, only to find that the store was empty.

"Guess the rare cards must have been purchased already," Lan commented, shrugging his shoulders. "Man, what a drag."

Jaden went over the counter and inquired about the rare cards, and to his surprise (But not the others), there was only one pack left. He tried to give it to Syrus, but the lady they just happened to assist earlier, handed him a second pack of cards. The ladies of he store, Sally, the younger and Dorothy, the Elder, were willing to help those who helped them.

"_Looks like they have the courage needed to help those in need," _Exkaiser proclaimed. Kuro nodded.

Meanwhile: the Third

Chazz, Taiyou, and Raizou were complaining as to how the rare cards were swiped from right under their noses, when Chazz proclaimed, "I do not need any new rare cards to defeat any Obelisk Blue."

"And what if your opponent is Jaden Yuki himself," said a voice. Chazz and company turned to see the guy who bought all the rare cards.

"You're the guy who bought all the rare cards," proclaimed Raizou.

"Those rare cards you spoke of are right here," he said as he opened his jacket. And lo and behold, they were placed all over his jacket. After that, he took off his hat to reveal…Crowler.

Chazz stated, "Oh, it's the professor who got beat by Jaden Yuki." This caused Crowler to lose his usual attitude for only a minute.

"Someone needs to teach that Dropout boy that the elite are the only ones allowed here. And who better to beat hime than you, Chazz."

30 minutes later-

Jaden had this bug-eyed look in his eyes, "What?! My opponent is Chazz? But I thought you were supposed to duel someone from your own dorm."

Crowler stated, "Since you defeated me, you just wouldn't be able to test against other Reds. So we decided to have you face against Chazz Princeton."

The group was in the stands watching the entire thing. Kuro stated, "Oy Vey, that Crowler is playing Jaden like an old fiddle."

Lan commented, "Yeah, but you gotta admit he has a point."

Ryu said nothing, but watched the duels intently.

**Duel Start**

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Vs.**

**Chazz: 4000 LP**

"Duel," both of them said.

Jaden went first and drew his cards. He then played "Elemental Hero Clayman" in defense mode. The group was confused. Jaden never played defensively before, so what was up?

Chazz just smirked and drew. "I play the spell card "Magical Mallet". This allows me to send any number of cards back to my deck. I send my entire hand to the deck and draw that many cards." As soon as he did that, he put his entire hand into the deck and drew six more cards. "And it doesn't end there, because it also can go back to the deck, so I play it again." This time, he returned 2 cards to the deck.

Chazz smirked when he pulled the next 2 cards, "I play V- Tiger Jet onto the field, and play the spell card "Frontline Base" onto the field. This allows me to special summon one level-4 or lower monster to my side of the field, so I special summon W-Wing Catapult to the field. Now, I send both of these monsters to the graveyard to fusion summon, without using the fusion spell polymerization, the monster "VW- Tiger Catapult" to the field." As this was being said, V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing catapult combined to form VW-Tiger Catapult (2000 Attack)

Then he activated its special ability, which allowed him, by discarding from his hand, to change the position of one of his opponent's monsters. He changed Clayman to attack mode, and then attacked it. This destroyed Clayman, and dealt Jaden damage. Then he placed one card face down and ended his turn.

**Jaden: 2800 LP**

**Chazz: 4000 LP**

Jaden grunted in pain, but dismissed it, saying, "This duel is only starting." Then he drew his next card. "I play Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode."

Kuro was getting upset at Chazz. So far, Jaden was forced to play on the defensive By Chazz's monster, but he got the feeling that Jaden is trying to stall for time.

Chazz, showed delight in his victory so far, "You and Kuro are not worthy to even be in my presence. You will be defeated by my power, you weak, pathetic fool. You just don't know it." With that, he drew his next card. "I play X-Head Cannon on the field in attack position. Then by the effect of Frontline Base, I special summon Z-Metal Tank to the field."

Kuro looked at Lan and spoke, "He's got all but one left to complete the recipe." He then turned this into a chance, "And I bet Rich Boy has all of the cards, seeing as he has the ability to buy them."

Chazz ignored him, "Reverse card Open, Call of the Haunted. I special summon Y-Dragon Head to the field, and Gattai them to bring out XYZ Dragon Cannon in attack position." As he said this, a metal dragon appeared and the tree monsters he had played started merging like a sentai mecha to become XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800 attack).

The group was astonished at the outcome of these events. However, Chazz was far from done, "T will now use my VW- Tiger Catapult and my XYZ Dragon cannon in yet another combination fusion. So come on out VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon!" As this was being said, the monsters started doing the _Gattai (1)_ to form a massive humanoid monster (3000 attack). Its effect allows it to once per turn to remove a monster from the field. So all of a sudden, Sparkman disappeared from the field.

Crowler was watching the duel from the observation lounge alongside Chancellor Sheppard. And he was enjoying the Chazz duel. Mostly, he was enjoying it because, for him, this was revenge on someone, in his own point of view, not worthy to be a student at the Academy. Maybe if he had gone to duel prep school first, Jaden could have become a good student, but not in his eyes.

Chazz decided to gloat for a bit, but then pressed the attack. However, before he could wipe out his opponent, Jaden stopped him, "Wait just a moment, reverse card open!" Jaden had just activated the spell card "A hero emerges". This allows him to summon a monster if his opponent picks such a card out of Jaden's hand at random. Chazz picked a card in the middle, and it turned out to be Elemental Hero Bursinatrix, so Jaden special summoned her in defense mode.

Chazz smirked, Play what you like, it won't make a difference. With VWXYZ on the field, all monster positions can be changed by me, I change your Burstinatrix to attack position." Then he destroyed her, dealing 1800 damage to Jaden.

**Jaden 1000 LP**

**Chazz 4000 LP**

Chazz was loving this, "_Finally, Alexis will see me for who I really am. I will get everything I deserve, and all I have to do is defeat all those who stand in my way. That means, I need to beat this loser, and the metal meddler and his friends and then, defeat Zane and become the top duelist here."_ "Once again you are totally exposed. Not a single monster to defense you. What can you possibly do in this situation? Oh, I know, you can surrender, then leave the Academy and never return."

Jaden stood up and showed some spirit, "I believe in my deck. As long as I have a monster left, I have something that will work."

Chazz just sneered, "Very well. Let's see what monsters you pull out this time."

Jaden toughened up and drew his next card. It was one of the cards that the ladies from the store had given him. "_Kuri Kuri_". Jaden looked at his Winged Kuriboh and knew something was gonna work. "I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode" As he did this, a little ball of fur with eyes, 4 legs, and a pair of white feather wings appeared on the field.

All the girls in the Academy started to Fawn over the card "_KAWAIII_ (2)!"

Jaden, however, was more focused on the duel as he placed one card face down.

Chazz was getting upset, as he drew his next card, "That little runt will not save you from my monster. VWXYZ, Destroy the little furball with ultimate destruction!"

Jaden smiled, mostly due to the fact that Chazz had made a mistake, "I send 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard to activate the spell card "Transcendental Wings"! This allows my Winged Kuriboh to level up to Winged Kuriboh Level 10! His effect allows him to be sacrificed to destroy all monsters in attack mode, and then deal their original attack points to the opposing player."

As this was said, both monsters on the disappeared, and Chazz was dealt 3000 points of damage.

**Jaden 1000LP**

**Chazz 1000 LP**

Chazz had no choice but to end his turn.

"Oi, Chazz," yelled out Jaden, "Now our life points are 1000 points each. But, it would be interesting if I draw a 1000 attack point monster, don't you think?"

"What crap are you spewing," Chazz asked, angry, "You think it would be as simple as you say?"

Jaden asked it again as he drew his last card, "But it'd be interesting, wouldn't it?" The card he got seem to confirm everything. "I play the monster card Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode. Now I finish this by having Avian attack you directly." As he said this, Avian appeared on the field, and swiped Chazz with his talons, dealing 1000 points exactly, and ending this duel.

**Duel End**

**Jaden 1000 LP**

**Chazz 0 LP**

**Result:**

**Jaden Wins**

Everyone in the arena cheered as the Jaden stood victorious in the ring. Then Sheppard told Jaden that he had been promoted to Ra Yellow.

Kuro and the gang rushed down to congratulate Jaden on a most excellent duel. Then came an announcement.

**KAITO AND RYU REPORT TO DUEL FIELD 1 FOR YOUR EXAM DUEL. REPEAT, KAITO AND RYU REPORT TO DUEL FIELD 1 FOR YOUR EXAM DUEL.**

Ryu knew it was time, and went to the duel field. On the other side of the field was a boy, also a Slifer red. His name was Kaito, a suspected card thief. Than all of a sudden, Sheppard made an announcement.

**Ryu, if you manage to defeat this duelist, he will be expelled, because we have evidence that he is a card thief. This is not acceptable, so we decided he will face you in a duel with the following stipulations:**

**1: should he win, all charges will be dropped and he can have the cards he wants.**

**2: Should you win, he will be expelled.**

**Do the duelists in from of me accept these conditions?**

Ryu nodded, "I will make him pay for all those he stole from."

Kaito shrugged, "Sure, although it will not make that much difference. He will fall, and I will take his best cards for my own."

**Very well then. May the duel now commence.**

Ryu stood and adjusted his bandana, "Ready, FIGHT!"

Kaito did his shrug, "The thief always strike when you least expect it.

**Duel start**

**Ryu 4000 LP**

**Vs.**

**Kaito 4000 LP**

Kaito drew his six cards, "I will have the first move, if you don't mind." He then placed 2 cards face down. "I next play Megaman X in attack mode." As he said this, an android, wearing blue armor appeared on the field. This armor was accented with blue-green lining around certain parts of the head, shoulders, and joints. Atop the helmet was a red gem-like structure. This was the Maverick Hunter Megaman X (1800 attack points). Then he set three cards face down and ended his turn.

Ryu was not one to say much during a duel, but communicates his moves, and says nothing else. After drawing his cards, eh speaks, "I place 4 cards face down, and play "Vega" in attack position." As this was said, a strange man in matador pants and shoes walks onto the field, as a large amount of roses fall to the field. This was the Spanish Warrior, Vega (1800 attack).

Kaito smirked, "As if your monster can do any damage to me. You will have to do better than that."

Ryu commented, "I actually intend to, by activating my played spell card, "Phantom Mask". This allows me to special summon Vega's ultimate form, the Fantoma. So, Vega, go and become the phantom you were meant to be!"

Vega put on the Phantom mask, a metallic mask with no nose or mouth holes. He then put on a strange claw gauntlet. This was the master assassin fighter, Vega the Fantoma (2800 attack)

Ryu smiled and decided it was time to press the advantage, "Vega, attack!"

Kaito smirked, "I activate my trap card, "Instant repair function". This makes it so that any machine-type monsters on my side of the field are not destroyed by battle."

Ryu, however, commented, "Who said anything about attacking your monster?"

Kaito looked confused, "You can't possibly mean…."

All of a sudden, Vega the Fantoma's attack points dropped in half (2800 1400)

Ryu decided to explain, "Vega the Fantoma's ability allows me to half his attack points to deal damage to you directly. Always watch your back" As he said this, Vega ran up to Kaito and slashed him with his claws, dealing 1400 damage to Kaito.

**Ryu 4000 LP**

**Kaito 2600 LP**

Kaito smiled and laughed, "Nice one. Let's see you try that one next time."

Kuro winced, "Never seen that move coming that was cool."

Jaden was too busy cheering at the top of his lungs at the duel with Syrus and a fellow slifer who used a unique deck made up of Gatchaman cards.

Ryu ended his turn. Kaito drew his next card. "Now it is time to get this party started. I play "Dante: Son of Sparda" in attack position." As this was said, A man in red appeared in front of Kaito. This was the half-demon son of the demon Sparda, who fought his own kind and closed the gates of hell, Dante (1600 attack) However, Kaito decided to do some damage, "Next, I equip him with the spell card "Demon form". This boosts his attacks by double. However, at the end of the battle phase, he switches to defense mode and cannot be switched back for 2 turns."

(Dante: son of Sparda 1600 3200)

Kaito, however, was stopped before he could attack, "Not so fast," called out Ryu, "I reveal my trap card, "Threatening Roar". You cannot attack this turn, so switch Dante to defense mode."

Kaito grumbled something as he switched Dante to defense mode, and ended his turn.

Ryu decided it was time to press the advantage. He drew his cards, and smiled. "I play "Ryu-Level 4" in attack mode."

Kaito Sneered, _He does not deserve that card. I am more worthy than that loser ever will be. _

Ryu looked at Kaito, and said, "Time is money, so will you allow me to continue?" When Kaito nodded, Ryu resumed, "I now activate the trap card "Ultimate Offering". This allows me to spend 500 life points to special summon a monster to my side of the field. So, come out M. Bison. Make them fear your Psych-Power!"

**Ryu 3500 LP**

**Kaito 2600LP**

All of a sudden, a massive flash of light appeared on the field, and a big brawny man, dressed in a red military commander's uniform appeared on the field. _KNEEL BEFORE MY PSYCHO-POWER!_ This was M. Bison, a vicious fighter from parts unknown (3000 attack).

Ryu knew it was time to press the advantage again, so he decided to go all out. "I activate my next face down, "Heavy Storm", wiping out all spells and traps on the field." As the field was cleared of all spells and traps, Demon Form was also destroyed, as well as several nasty surprises. "Now, Ryu, destroy his Dante with your Hadouken."

Ryu rushed up to Dante, who looked surprised, and placed his hands at stomach level, as energy gathered in his hands. Then Ryu called out _HADOOOOOOKENNNNN!_ And energy discharged like a Kamehameha wave. The blast threw Dante across the field to the wall, destroying him.

However, Ryu himself was not done. "I press the advantage and activate Vega- Fantoma's ability once again. Now, Vega, attack him again."

Vega nodded and rushed at Kaito, slashing him again with his claw glove, dealing 1400 life points as damage.

**Ryu 4000 LP**

**Kaito 1200 LP**

Ryu decided it was time to finish this duel, "Bison, finish him off with Psycho Strike."

All of a sudden, all the light in the arena seemed to flicker and the ground felt like it was shaking as Bison started to discharge energy, lifting himself off the ground. He then seemed to fly at Kaito, spinning like a drill bit as he did so. This dealt the full extent of his attack damage to Kaito.

**Duel End**

**Results**

**Ryu 3500 LP**

**Kaito 0 LP**

**Ryu Wins**

**Judgment:**

**Kaito Expelled**

As the group rushed Ryu, Kaito smirked, shrugged, and walked out. The next day, he was shipped off to parts unknown. However, before the group could celebrate a voice spoke through the PA system.

**KAZE KAIN AND LAN DATA REPORT TO DUEL FIELD 3 FOR YOUR EXAM DUEL.**

Lan entered the duel area and saw his opponent, the young man had messy black hair and the standard Ra Yellow Uniform but was wearing a long red scarf.

"Let's have a good duel Kaze." Lan said with smile and a bow.

"Does the writer make this guy serious all the time?" A voice behind Kaze spoke a with hint of humor.

"Excuse me?" Lan said back.

"You'll have to excuse Laharl, the fourth wall means nothing to him." Kaze joked.

"Right, any way, DUEL VISOR ON!" Lan shouted placing the gear on.

"Get ready to face the power of the overlord!" Kaze shouted back arming his duel disk.

"DUEL!" Both of the said drawing their first five cards, Kaze won the coin flip and went first.

"Okay I'll set one monster face down and one more card face down and end it there." Kaze said his two cards appearing on the field.

"My turn, Draw!" Lan started, than smiling." First I play Cost down, to explain it's effect: By send one card from hand to the graveyard I can lower the star level of all monster in my hand by two."

Lan discarded before continuing, "Now because her level is three I summon Gardenia to the field." Next a women in white armor with green accent, long blonde hair, holding a spear, appeared from the three yellow rings like most of Lan's monster before opening her eyes.

Gardenia Attack 2100 Defence 1600 level 5 3 due to cost down

"Now attack his facedown monster!" Lan ordered, as his warrior attacked Kaze's facedown monster was a green skinned humanoid with pointy ears and a red Mohawk.

"Sorry but my Netherworld-Zombie can't be killed by battle." Kaze chuckled.

"I see however you still take damage due to Gardina's effect." Lan said the spear going through the zombie and hitting Kaze.

**Kaze: 3000 LP**

**Lan: 4000 LP**

"Ow, guess I should have read up on your monster's effects." Kaze laughed.

"I'll sent one more card face down and end my turn." Lan said his facedown appearing.

"My turn," Kaze said smiling, "I summon Netherworld-Prinny in attack mode." A small penguin with a pouch and bat wings appears.

"Hey there Dood." The monster said, gaining an odd look from Lan.

"It's only got 1000 attack, why did he summon it?" Lan asked himself.

"Now Prinny, Attack!" Kaze shouted the small monster leapt at Gardenia only for it to get cut down mid-jump. Only for it to blow up in Lan's face.

**Lan: 4000-3000 LP**

**Kaze: 3000 LP**

"The heck?" Lan wondered checking the Prinny's stats, seeing two more prinny's on Kaze's field.

"When a Prinny battles in attack mode, I take no damage, and you take 1000 points of damage, plus I can summon two more prinny's but they can't attack this turn." Kaze Explained, "and with a facedown, I end my turn".

"My turn. Draw!" Lan said drawing his next card. "Bingo. I summon Sanjiro in attack mode!"

A man in light samurai armor appeared from the three rings of light like most of Lan's monsters.

"Sanjiro's effect actives, I can add the "Kotetsu sword" from my deck." Lan said than actives said card, Sanjuro gaining a new katana.

"This card raised Sanjuro's attack by 500, with that I end my turn." Lan said wiry of Kaze's facedown.

"My Turn, Draw!" Kaze said, than gaining a large grin, "I offer my Prinnies to summon Overlord-Laharl to the field."

A young man with a scarf like his owners, blue hair with two large hair antenna, and red shorts appeared on the field.

"Bow before the great and powerful overlord Laharl!" he shouted.

"This is end game, I active Laharl's effect." Kaze started, "By sending my whole hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all other monster on the field and deal damage equal their attack points to you."

"Smeg," said Kuro.

"Yikes," Ryu and Jaden said.

"That's gonna hurt," proclaimed Bastion, amazed such a card existed.

Laharl gather a large amount of energy into his right hand before slamming it into the ground sending shockwaves through the field, which was felt by the crowd.

Kaze started to laugh at his victory only to see a woman grabbed in white protecting Lan with a barrier. "How are you still alive?" Kaze shouted.

"My trap card, Last bit of hope. By discarding all the cards from my hand I can negate all damage I take this turn, however at the end of this turn my life points drop to 100." Lan explained short on breath from the shockwaves.

"That was a close call," commented Bastion, impressed.

"Fine, I end my turn." Kaze said.

**Lan: 3000-100 LP**

**Kaze 3000 LP**

"My turn draw!" Lan said drawing what might have been his last card.

"I play Card of Sanctity! This let's us both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand." Lan said drawing his six card.

"**RENGEKI!**" Lan shouted!

"Yeah," exclaimed Ryu.

"Ren-what now?" Kaze asked.

"This duel is mine, I play monster reborn to bring back Haseo- Second from to my side of the field." Lan said his Iconic friend appearing.

"When did he.." Kaze stated before remembering how much Lan discarded.

"Now I active Job Extension, this let's me upgrade Haseo to his next from my deck, hand, or Graveyard." Klan said has Haseo's armor changed into being all black with large spiked shoulder armor, clawed gauntlets, and a spine like object running down his back.

"Big deal, he's not as strong as Laharl and his 3500 attack points." Kaze shouted back.

"Until I use Haseo's effect," Lan started "by discarding one monster from my hand and your monster loses attack point equal to it's attack point. So I discard Skeith!" Lan said As a specter of the giant monster grabbed Laharl restraining him mid-air.

"Hey let go of me you big golem!" Laharl shouted.

"I also active my facedown: Beast Awakening! This card raises that attack of my monsters by 1000." Lan said, Kaze looking at Haseo in fear.

"Here it comes," Said Kuro, knowing what's gonna happen next.

"Finish this Haseo, PLASMA BLADE!" Lan shouted, Haseo than summoned a Scythe made of lighting to his hands before slashing Laharl right down the middle.

**Lan: 100 LP**

**Kaze: 3000-0 LP**

The end buzzer sounds, Lan walks over to Kaze. "Good match." Lan said reaching out his hand in friendship.

"Yeah, not bad yourself, but I want a rematch." Kaze said taking Lan's hand.

Suddenly a voice resounded in his head, "_Good job, Lan. Good thing I woke up in time to watch the fight._" This was Guy Shishio, also known as Cyborg Guy.

"Thanks, Guy," replied Lan, elated to have won.

"_However, you may want to check to see if HE is awake yet._"

Kuro was amazed so far. 2 for 2, so far, 2 wins for 2 members of his group. However, before he could celebrate, a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was Raizou, mad at Kuro for defeating him a few weeks ago. "I hope you are prepared to lose to the real heroes. My monsters and I are itching for a little payback."

Kuro responded with pride, "Heroes, That group? HA! Funny, seeing that they were each villains before and after Norman Osborn decided to push his agenda on the world. So are they heroes? NO, they are not."

As they walked to the center of the ring, the final duel exam was about to begin.

Lan and the gang watched as Kuro walked tall to the duel ring.

Alexis was watching with extreme interest. This was gonna be a showdown between east and west, so there was no way she would miss out on an important duel.

Chazz watched, but only to see who would win.

Zane had no real reason to watch the duel, except he wanted to see the results.

Jaden watched the two of them as they stood in the duel ring, "This is not just a match. This is a showdown."

Kuro was the first to say something, "Let's see how you do against me in a solo battle. Jouchaku, Duel Disk!"

Raizou, in turn said nothing.

**Duel Start**

**Kurogane 4000 LP**

**Vs.**

**Raizou 4000 LP**

**Special Retrieval Match**

Kuro motioned Raizou to go first. Raizou drew his six cards and then looked over them. "I activate the field spell Dark Avengers Tower. Now, My monsters gain 500 attack points. Next, I play Dark Avengers- The Hood- Mystical Gangster in attack mode." All of a sudden, a puff of smoke appeared on the field as a strange figure in a red hood arrived on the field and pointed two desert eagles at Kuro (1300 attack 1800 attack).

As Raizou ended his turn, Kuro jeered, "I have monsters stronger than that." With that, he drew his card. "I activate the field spell "Hero's Battlefield", destroying the current field spell. This allows my monsters to gain 300 attack points and defense points."

The massive cityscape was replaced with a massive field made up of a quarry and dirt. Lots and lots of dirt (SMACK! Stop it Deadpool! You are ruining the story). All of a sudden, the Hood seemed to cringe for a second (1800 attack 1300).

Kuro wasn't done yet, "I summon the monster Dimensional Warrior Spielban to the field." As he said this, a figure, wearing a red jacket over black clothing appeared on the field. He then did a series of moves and cried out "_Kessou! _(3)" a massive light shined down on him as his armor appeared around him. This was Dimensional Warrior Spielban, one of the last survivors of a dead planet. (1500 attack 1800 attack).

Kuro decided to increase his forces by using one of the new spell cards he had just gotten, "I activate from my deck the special ability of one of my cards, Lady Diana. This allows me to special summon Spielban's partner, Lady Diana to the field as long as Spielban is on the field." As this was said, another armored figure appeared on the field. This was the other survivor, Lady Diana (1400 attack).

"Now for the fun part," explained Kuro. "Spielban and Lady Diana gain special abilities that can only be gained by both being on the field at the same time. An example is that the amount of times Spielban can attack is increased to 3 times, while Lady Diana can attack you directly. However, due to the fact that she was special summoned, she cannot attack this turn. So, Spielban, attack the Hood with your Twin Blade."

Spielban pulled a strange stick from out of his belt, and activated the twin blade. At first, there seemed to be only one blade, till Spielban placed his hand at the other end and pulled out a second blade. Then both blades shone with light as he swung the twin blade around and then struck the hood directly in the chest with an extended blade. He then ran up to the hood and pulled the blade out and swung it 4 more times, this time cutting the Hood to ribbons. This destroyed the monster, and dealt 200 damage to Raizou's life points.

**Kurogane 4000 LP**

**Raizou 3800 LP**

Kuro, despite being proud of being able to deal first damage, was more concerned with finishing this duel quickly. "Now for the second attack, Spielban, attack Raizou directly!" Spielban then retracted one of the blades, and slashed Raizou with it.

**Kurogane 4000 LP**

**Raizou 2300 LP**

Then, Kuro place 2 cards on the field.

However, after Kuro ended his turn, Raizou pulled a new trick, "I activate from my hand, the continuous spell card "Healing Tank". This allows me, once every 2 turns, to gain 300 LP equal to the amount of cards in my hand. And seeing as I have 4 cards in my hand, I gain back 1200 LP."

**Kurogane 4000 LP**

**Raizou 2300 LP **** 3500 LP**

Kuro cursed under his breath, and prepared to face whatever Raizou decided to unleash.

Raizou smiled and went on with his turn, "I play the monster card H.A.M.M.E.R Special forces. You remember what this one does, right?"

Kuro nodded, "Of course I remember. I designed the entire thing, right?"

The group gasped, upon hearing this.

Kuro looked at Raizou, "This morning, I got a note from Pegasus himself stating that it is time to reclaim that which I left behind. Well, after I received my father's prototype deck, I left my prototype Dark Avengers deck behind, and last I recall, that was the last time I saw it, until now."

Raizou resumed his plan. "I attack with H.A.M.M.E.R. Special forces. It gets destroyed and I get to bring out my special forces tokens."

Ryu all of a sudden made a face he had forgotten he could make. It was a look of pure terror, for he knew what was coming next.

Raizou decided it was time, "I tribute all my tokens to special summon Norman Osborn to the field. Sortie, Iron Patriot!"

"_Roger that, Commander,_" said Norman as he appeared from the sky in his stolen Iron Man Armor. "_We meet again, my former master._"

This annoyed Kuro to no end, but he knew what was gonna happen next. He had trained for this for the last night or so, preparing for all eventualities.

Raizou then said, "Iron Patriot attacks your Lady Diana with Full Burst."

Norman opened his hand and discharged a full repulsor burst* from them. This blast hit Lady Diana, destroying her. The resulting explosion dealt 700 points of damage to Kuro.

**Kurogane 3300 LP**

**Raizou 3500 LP**

After that Raizou placed 2 cards face down and ended his turn. Kuro wiped the sweat off his brow and decided it was time to end this quickly. He drew his card, and then smiled.

**LET'S BRAVE UP AND WORK! LIGHTSPEED FINISH!**

Everyone flinched as Kuro said this. Lan was surprised as he said this, as was Ryu. This was something new from Kuro, known for taking his time. Jaden started to feel a strange energy coming from Kuro.

"I play the spell card "Brave Summon". This allows me to, once per turn, special summon a "Yuusha Robo" monster to the field, so now is the time. First, I summon to the field Space Sheriff Gavan!"

As he said this, Retsu appeared on the Field, and did his thing, _Jouchaku_ (4). And then he turned into the first Space Sheriff, Gavan (2100 attack due to field).

Everyone went crazy when they saw Gavan appeared on the field. Many of the students had seen the movie when it came to the big screen. However, Lan knew that this was not the only move Kuro was gonna pull.

And he was right, as Kuro was willing to show. "I now bring a new ally to the field. He is not from around these parts. But I know he is willing to be brave enough to get the job done. I special summon to the field, the very first Yuusha Robo to appear on our great planet. Come on out YUUSHA EXKAISER!"

All of a sudden, a strange car appeared and sped towards the field. "_CHANGE, EXKAISER,_" it said as it transformed into a massive robot. This was Yuusha Exkaiser, and intergalactic police officer (1800 attack).

Kuro was far from done, "Now for his special ability: He has 4 forms, each has a special requirement. However, I now have the means to bring out his ultimate form. I activate the spell card, from my hand, "Ultimate Access". This allows me to special summon all the monsters in my hand to the field. And seeing as I have 2 monsters in my hand, I special summon them to the field. So, come on, King Loader, and Dragon Jet."

Suddenly a strange trailer appeared on the field, as did a strange jet fighter. The loader, King Loader (1300 attack) rolled onto the field, While the aircraft, Dragon Jet (1100 attack) hovered in place.

Raizou was confused, "What do you think those will do, _baka_ (5)?"

Kuro was pleased there were still some people who needed to ask questions. He decided to explain, "No, they are part of Exkaiser's fusion requirements. Allow me to ask you a question: You remember the effect of VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon? If so, it's the same principle here. So, without further ado, let's do it. Exkaiser, FORM UP!"

"_Roger,_" said Exkaiser as he called out "_FORM UP!"_ King Loader stood upright, and opened up as Dragon Jet spilt apart and then the parts flew onto King Loader. Exkaiser then jumped into the opening in King Loader to start the complete transformation. As everyone watched, the machine gained a new head, a lion in the middle of its chest, and hands and wings of a sort. This was the penultimate Yuusha Robo, Great Exkaiser (2900 Attack).

Now was the time to press the attack. But first, Kuro decided to remove all obstacles. "Next, I activate one of my face downs, "Heavy Storm". This destroys all spell and trap cards on the field, including all of yours. So good-bye spells and traps., and hello pain, because I have Great Exkaiser attack Norman Osborn. Great Exkaiser, destroy him with Fire Sword."

All of a sudden, a sword appeared in Exkaiser's hand, as did a strange bow-like piece. These two parts combined to create the ultimate blade for Exkaiser. He then swung it at Osborne, who was cut in half. This dealt 800 points of damage to Raizou.

**Kurogane 3300 LP**

**Raizou 2700 LP**

"Time to settle this, once and for all," said Kuro, "Gavan, Your up, kick him so hard it sends him back to last weekend."

Gavan leapt into the air and went into a flying kick. This was his special attack "_Gavan Kick_", which dealt Raizou 1800 points of damage.

**Kurogane 3300 LP**

**Raizou 900 LP**

"Now for the finisher, Spielban," said Kuro, "Go for broke, and attack him with Blade slash."

Spielban nodded, pulled out the Twin Blade again, only this time, he only opened up one of the blades, and rushed at Raizou. He then brought the blade down on Raizou, and it was the shockwave from the slash that did the deed.

However, Raizou decided to play one last cheap move from his hand. "I activate, from my hand, the quick play spell card "Sentry's Orbital Strike". This allows me to hit you with as much life point damage As I received when I was direct Attacked. And I received 2600 points of damage, and now you will too." As he said this, a high-speed figure hit Kurogane so hard, he received 2600 points of damage.

**Kurogane 700 LP**

**Raizou 900 LP**

Everyone gasped, as Kuro looked like he was gonna lose. But then they noticed that Spielban was still going through the attack. The damage had already been done as Raizou took 1400 points of damage.

**Duel End**

**Kurogane 700 LP**

**Raizou 0 LP**

**Kurogane Wins.**

As his friends rushed towards him, Kurogane dropped to his knees, relieved that he had succeeded in defeating a very worthy opponent. Then he got up on his feet, walked over to Raizou.

Raizou, still kneeling after such a close duel, spoke, "You here to fulfill the condition's rewards, Kuro?"

Instead of taking the deck, Kuro grabbed Raizou's hand, and Spoke, "Nah, that deck really suits you. However, replace the Dark Avengers and go with the real deal. If you were to do so, you could really do some good."

Afterwards, Jaden returned to the Slifer Dorm, saying that he liked it there, and will never leave it. Lan and Ryu decided to remain in their respective Dorms, and Kuro had gotten more respect from one of Chazz's flunkies. And then, all of a sudden, a sound like an explosion was heard all over the island…..

We are sorry about that, there was a sudden breach and destruction of the 4th wall, so we had to cut it from there. Card Golem is currently trying to fix the breach, however, but Deadpool keeps getting in the way, so if any of you can, please create a card and deck around him so he can go away. We need a deck for the UDAA to use, so let us know via the reviews. Now onto the cards that appeared in today's chapter:

We start with Street Fighter and Project X-Zone

Vega- Matador

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack: 1800/Defense 1000

Vega- Fantoma

8 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2800/Defense: 2000

Effect: This monster cannot be special summoned except by the effects of the spell card "Phantom Mask". This monster can attack your opponent directly for ½ of it's attack points.

General M. Bison

9 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack: 3000/ Defense: 2000

Phantom Mask

Equip spell

Effect: This card can only be equipped to "Vega- Matador". Tribute equipped monster to special summon "Vega- Fantoma" to your side of the field.

Dante: Son of Sparda

4 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack 1600/ Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster attacks and destroys a monster, this monster can attack twice.

Megaman X

4 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 1800/Defense: 900

Effect: When this card is on the field at the same time as "Zero", this monster gains 500 attack points.

Instant Repair Function

Continuous Trap Card

Effect: Activate this during your opponent's battle phase. Machine-type monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed by battle.

Now for the Dot Hack and Disgaea sets.

Netherworld Zombie

2 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Zombie/Effect

Attack: 800/Defense: 0

Effect: This monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

Netherworld- Prinny

3 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Attack 1000/Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster attacks, you may tribute it to do 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. Then special summon 2 more "Netherworld-Prinny" monsters to the field. They cannot attack this turn.

"Hey there, Dood!"

Overlord- Laharl

10 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attack: 4000/Defense 2000

Effect: Discard your entire hand to destroy all monsters on the field and deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to the total life points of all the monster.

Gardenia

5 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2200/ Defense: 1500

Effect: When this monster destroys a defense-position monster, the difference is dealt to your opponent's life points as damage.

Sanjuro

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1800/ Defense: 1500

Effect: When this monster is normal summoned, search your deck for the equip spell "Kotetsu" and add it to your hand.

Haseo: Third Form

9 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 3500/ Defense: 3000

Effect: Discard one monster card from your hand: target one of your opponent's monsters on the field. Till the end of your next turn, that monster's attack points become 0.

Last Bit of Hope

Trap card

Effect: Activate this card if you are about to receive damage. Discard your entire hand to negate all damage that would be dealt to you this turn. You life points become 100.

Now for the Metal Hero and Dark Avengers sets. Bear in mind that I have yet to finish the Dark Avengers set, so I am making each duel with this deck a quick one.

Dimensional Warrior Spielban

4 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1500/Defense: 1000

Effect: This monster can attack twice per turn. If the monster "Dimensional Warrior Lady Diana" is on the field as well as this card, this monster can attack three times per turn.

Dimensional Warrior Lady Diana

4 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1400/Defense: 1000

Effect: When "Dimensional Warrior Spielban" is successfully summoned to the field, you may special summon this card from either your deck or hand. As long as "Dimensional Warrior Spielban" is on the field, this monster may attack your opponent's life points directly.

Healing Tank

Continuous Spell card

Effect: Once every 2 turns, you gain 300 Life points for each card in your hand.

Sentry's Orbital Strike

Trap Card

Effect: Activate this card when your opponent attacks your life points directly. Take the total damage done during any direct attacks dealt to you this turn and deal the total damage to your opponent's life points.

Now, it's time to reveal the latest set of cards Kuro started to use: The Yuusha Cards.

Exkaiser- Robot Form

3 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Yuusha/Effect

Attack: 1100/Defense: 200

Effect: Can only be special summoned or set by returning "Exkaiser- Car Form" to the deck. If this card should be destroyed by battle, return this card to the deck instead and special summon "Exkaiser- Car Form" to the field in attack mode. When this card is summoned successfully, search your deck for 1 "King Loader" or 1 "Dragon Jet" and add it to your hand.

King Loader

4 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Yuusha/Union

Attack: 1300/Defense: 200

Effect: Once per turn, you can choose to equip, or un-equip, this card to "Exkaiser- Robot Form". Equipped Monster gains 500 attack and defense. If " Exkaiser- Robot Form" would be destroyed, destroy this monster instead.

Dragon Jet

4 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Yuusha/Union

Attack: 1300/Defense: 200

Effect: Once per turn, you can choose to equip, or un-equip, this card to "Exkaiser- Robot Form". Equipped Monster gains 500 attack and defense. If" Exkaiser- Robot Form" would be destroyed, destroy this monster instead.

Great Exkaiser

10 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Attack: 2900/ Defense: 1900

Requirements: "Exkaiser- Robot Form" + "Dragon Jet" + "King Loader"

Effect: You may return the required cards to the deck to special summon this monster to the field (this monster does not require "Polymerization"). When this monster destroys a monster on the field, this monster can attack again. Any monster destroyed in this manner is removed from play.

Brave Summon

Continuous Spell card

Effect: Once per turn, special one Yuusha-type Monster to your side of the field.

Ultimate Access

Spell card

Effect: Activate only when you have "Exkaiser- Robot Form" on your side of the field. Special summon to your side of the field both "King Loader" and "Dragon Jet" from your hand.

HOLY WORD PROCESSOR, BATMAN! We managed to clear the 10,000 mark today! However, I still need to do the translations.

1-Combine

2- Cute

3- According to Wikipedia, it means "Crystallize"

4- According to the translators of the series, it has 2 meanings: Deposition, and Electroplate. I got no jokes to make about translators.

5- fool, or idiot. Again all about use and translation.

Wow, to think there are two different translations for Jouchaku. That is definitnly new to me. However, I apologize for the wait. I was extremely busy these last few weeks. Went to see the movie _Pacific Rim_, had a class reunion to go to. Card Golem was in a car wreck (He's fine, by the way), and had to finish the whole story by myself. However, the chapter is now done, so no more worries. Also, you got to see more into the back-stories of 2 of the characters this chapter and you will be please to know that the insanity levels will be toned down in the next chapter. Also, I am gonna need a female foil for Kurogane, so, if you have any ideas, let me know. The idea on this one is for either a sentai, of tokusatsu deck user. And we got our first deck for the punishment duels prepared. Will tell you all about it when we get there.

I am, however, upset at the big problem of the opening theme. I cannot seem to pick, so, in order to be fair, I will let you all decide. What I am looking for is a theme that is able to express the Metal Hero GX spirit. If possible, make it a Metal Hero theme this season, and add translations. Then send it via review. Same with original character ideas.

Preview: You all knew this one was coming. The Abandoned Dorm is the haunted house of the Academy. However, Alexis has been captured by a strange duelist who is gunning for Jaden. And he is not alone, as there is an assassin after Kuro's life. Will Jaden and Kuro survive the Shadow Duel from Hell? Stay Tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Card Golem: **Hello, Fans. This is Card Golem telling you we are almost done patching up the 4th wall after Deadpool sent a mini-nuke into it. We just got a few more pieces to put back, so now, I will turn you over to Exiakaiser. OY, EXIA! THE CAMERA'S rolling!

**Exiakaiser: **Ah, hello, there. Sorry about the 4th wall breach in the last episode. Deadpool decided to send a small nuke into the 4th wall, nearly blowing it to pieces. However, he is currently in a straitjacket, so he will never bother us again.

**Deadpool:** Oh, a camera. Hello Mom!

**Exiakaiser:** Forces a hot dog in Deadpool's mouth that ought to keep him quiet for a while. Thanks to Card Golem for patching up the 4th wall. Here's hoping it stays that way.

**Card Golem:** You're welcome. I will send you the bill later.

**Exiakaiser:** All right, fans, it's time for another Metal Hero GX episode. I am Exiakaiser. But before we get started, I took a look at the character design motifs and saw next to zero sets. With the Sentai sets about to be released, I thought it was time to create a Character & Deck creation kit. With this, you will be able to create the perfect deck for your character. The rules, simple as they are, are:

First, get an idea of what your character would specialize in. This way you can work to fill in the blanks.

Second, Design a deck, based on a design or series you like. Anything works, as long as it is not too complex.

Third, inspect and check your deck for the following problems:

Cards are too powerful; cards need to not be too powerful at the level they are at. A level 4 monster must NOT have an attack power of 2000 or more.

Different cards that have the same attack points: I cannot stress it enough, but stagger the attack power of your monsters and try to be as original as possible. For example, if you have more than 5 level 4 monsters with 1800 attack points, take those monsters and stagger their attack points or all those monsters will easily affected by the Crush Card Virus effect. Just a warning and advice; you have a 600 attack point difference to use, so use it to your advantage.

If you use a deck that focuses on spells and traps that lead to an instant win, Please (I cannot express it enough), limit those cards to one of each card per deck If you decide to use Destiny board, try to have one of each letter in the deck, and also have a monster backup plan. Too much power is dangerous, and a destiny board win is a little broken if you have three of each card required in the deck. A little consideration for other characters.

Fourth, type up the character using the SAME template that Fennikusumaru uses (Sorry Fen-San). Not trying to be too much of a copy, so, there will be a sub-rule to that.

Sub-Rule: Not too many Obelisk Blue characters, please. Try to create a character that is from one the other dorms too.

Also, no clones. Card Golem and I hate clones, so make it unique.

On the subject of broken or redundant characters: This is a problem with character designs, as people sometimes decide to be unoriginal and create a character that either has been done before, or is just so (for lack of a better word) clichéd. Be original and be cool.

And finally, add more details. Nothing too complex, though.

Finally, send either, Card Golem, or myself, a PM or review of the story with a fully typed up character design. We will add it to the list.

Now, onto the dilemma for the chapter: Here is a fun fact about Kurogane Reppuu that you never thought possible. Kurogane is afraid of only one thing: zombies. Of course, he hates them and will try to avoid zombie movies. He hates them most of the time because they have become so cliché, while the rest of the time, it is just because the movies are too disgusting. However, he will have to overcome his fears and hatreds when he has to face them one-on-one.

Also, as of this chapter, the trio will be one member shy, as Ryu will be leaving to join the Professional Duelist Circuit. It will be explained this chapter. However, all is not lost, as a new guest character will be added to the story. Her name is Sen, and she will be fully introduced before the School Duels. Also, thanks to Lala0708, again, we have a new character. Her name is Elyss, and she will be a crucial part of the next 3 chapters. However, now that we are up to 3 Ra Yellow characters total, I now need 3 Slifer Reds, and only one Obelisk Blue for this season. The last bit is due to the fact that before the School Duels, I will be introducing the 3rd female character for the group. She is called Belldonna, and she uses a Bandora deck.

Now, for the opening theme. I wanted to go with something from the Metal Hero series, but decided on the theme from Sun Vulcan because I still needed time to come up with a decent picture for the Gavan Theme. So, fret not, fellow duel fans. I will change the theme during the second half of the season.

Also, the Sentai series decks make their first appearance. Here is the list of the first booster set:

Goranger

Battle Fever J

Zyuranger (aka Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)

Kyoryuger

MagiRanger

Dekaranger

Sun Vulcan

Gokaiger

Jetman

Now for the obligatory shameless plug: New Rider Series! Kamen Rider Ultima. This is another one of my works, so I will be focusing most of my time working on both stories at the same time. Also, this story only has one main character. Please, if you liked this series, please take a look and review.

Now for the disclaimer; this is important. I do not own any of the series used in this story. They belong to their respective series.

"I will not watch that movie," yelled Kurogane, in complete distaste. It was the first annual movie night at the Ra Yellow Dorm. To commemorate the event, Lan and Ryu had decided to show the movie _Night of the Living Dead_. However, Kurogane, who is more than a tad squeamish, protested, mostly because he did not like zombie films.

"Oh, come on," said Lan, as he and Ryu were pulling Kuro back to the dorm. "It had a much better reception than your choice."

"I thought that _Alien_ was a much better film by far," commented Kuro. Kuro was known by film critics as the "Science Fiction Super-critic" for his ruthless criticisms of science fiction films.

"For crying out loud," said Ryu, and chopped Kuro in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. "Every time this happens, he gets like this. Its getting annoying." Then he drug Kuro back to the main hall.

-Meanwhile-

Alexis was standing in front of the abandoned dorm, looking at the building. A few years ago, an incident occurred, and several students went missing. One of those was her brother, Atticus. She placed a red rose on the ground next to the gatepost in front of the abandoned dorm, and said, "Rest in piece, brother." Then she walked away. Entrance into the Abandoned Dorm is forbidden to students, and is grounds to expulsion.

All of a sudden, she heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the Ra Yellow Dorm; A scream that came from Kurogane's own throat.

-Meanwhile-

A dark street in the middle of the night: A duel was occurring between a strange man in a mask, and a normal. However, the masked person won.

"Please," cried out the victim, "Show mercy. I beg of you."

The stranger stood still for a second, contemplating the thought. However, it was only for a second, and then he said, "No. You agreed to this. Now, the time has come for you to enter the shadows." He pulled out a strange artifact, and held it up to the person, as shadows appeared around the area, and drew the person into them. After that, a phone rang. The masked person pulled a cell phone out and answered it. After 3 minutes, he spoke, "Understood." Then he walked out into the black of night.

-Meanwhile-

In a building belonging to Industrial Illusions, an alarm went off. It was a burglar alarm, and it was coming from the Duel Academy Deck Transport Preparation area. A raggedy figure was seen running away with a particular package in hand. When the Security tried to corner him, he looked like a zombie. Before the Security officers could stop him, he jumped off the building's roof, where they had managed to corner him. He was never seen again.

Then, a young man, probably a designer, walked over to the spot where the deck was stashed. It was marked "For Ellie".

Charles, the guy inspecting the spot murmured to himself, "Ellie is not gonna like this. Better ask Pegasus what to do about this."

Meanwhile, the man who stole the deck was walking away, when he got a phone call. "Yes, master," he answered. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again, "I understand. Will head to Duel Academy and proceed with the assassination of Kurogane Reppuu." With that, he started running to the docks.

-Meanwhile-

"This is not good, Charles," Pegasus said on the other side of the screen. He showed a face of concern. However, he just remembered something. "I almost forgot that he was there. Tell your sister to get in touch with Kurogane Reppuu and have him help her get it back. I got a hunch that our little thief is heading to Duel Island."

Charles nodded in confirmation, and ended the call. Then he sent an email to his sister, who was on Duel Island.

"Sister," he said, "I have some bad news. That deck I was gonna send you was stolen by a strange man. However, we have a feeling that he is heading to Duel Academy. Get in touch an Obelisk named Kurogane Reppuu. He will be able to help you in this situation. Pegasus says he is a dependable person."

[Cue in Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan by Akira Kushida]

**[Instrumental]** The picture moves up to Duel Island and we see a group of Metal Heroes standing on a cliff, behind Kurogane Reppuu and the rest of the group as the sun sets behind them. Lan has his Dot Hack monsters, Kurogane has his Metal Heroes. They are joined by Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis and their respective monsters.

**[Taiyou ga moshi mo Nakattara] **Kurogane stands with Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider looking out to sea, when they see a dark shadow heading their way. Kurogane smirks and readies his duel disk, ready for the challenge.

**[Chikyu ga tachimachi Koori tsuku]** Lan stands and faces his grandfather's deck, as Haseo and the gang watch him getting ready.

**[Hana wa kare Tori wa Sora wo sute]** The two meet Jaden and Syrus after classes to talk about dueling, when Chazz challenges Kurogane to a duel.

**[Hito wa hohoemi Nakusudarou Yeah!]** Kurogane is seen facing Chazz's best monsters, and brining out his best as his friends shout **[Yeah!]**.

**[Taiyou wa Oo Inochi no hoshi da]** The group looks out to see when all of a sudden, a wave drenches all but Alexis.

**[Shiawase wo Oo Mamoru honoo da]** Jaden and Kurogane duel it out in a friendly duel to see how they can become better.

**[Eagle Shark Panther] ** Kurogane draws his cards and attacks.

**[Eagle Shark Panther] ** Lan does the same to his cards.

**[Oretachi no tamashii mo moeteiru] ** The pair seem to be blazing when all of a sudden, the shadow from before reappears and takes a near human form.

**[Follow the Sun! Catch the Sun!] ** Kurogane Targets it with Dol's Laser attack, while Lan uses Haseo's third form to hit it with a power attack.

**[Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan] ** All of a sudden, the skies clear, and the rest of the group gather together and the camera goes behind them as they watch the sun rise on a brand new day.**  
**

Chapter 5

Abandoned Dorm Duel (Part 1 of 2)

Zombies and Heroes

(I HATE ZOMBIES!)

The next day, Kurogane, Lan and Ryu were in class, listening to Banner lecturing on history, when all of a sudden, Professor Banner got a message handed to him from the chancellor. "Ryu, stand up please," Banner said all of a sudden.

Ryu responded by standing up, "Sir!"

"I just got a message from Chancellor Sheppard saying, and I quote, 'You are accepted to the Professional Dueling Circuit. Kaiba's private jet is waiting outside to pick you up. Go to your dorm and collect your things.'"

All the students in the classroom just looked at Ryu with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

Kurogane was the first to snap out of it and figure it out, "It seems that you got graded as a professional duelist at one or more of the tournaments, Ryu. Good job, man. Hope you do well."

Lan was also able to figure it out, and said the same thing. Jaden was amazed at Ryu, as was Syrus. Chazz, peeved that a Slifer Slacker was graded as better than him, just sneered, thinking to himself that only he is worthy of such an honor.

Ryu left the classroom for the last time. It was a bittersweet moment as his friends wished him the best of luck. He left the Academy with a smile on his face, and went on to become one of the few duelists to do well against the King of Games himself. But that is another story entirely.

After Ryu left, Kurogane returned to his seat and opened his textbook back to where he was before this whole thing began. Lan went to sit down in his seat, when all of a sudden, he felt like he was being watched. He turned around to see a girl looking at him from the seats above him. She was a Ra Yellow as well.

-Later-

Lunchtime for Kurogane was made up of getting a sandwich, and going to the store to buy cards.

"You ever see cards like these," one of the freshmen asked him, showing him three of the new cards. They were labeled "Akaranger", "Battle Kenya", and "Tyranno Ranger".

"No way," said Kurogane, recognizing the trio of cards in front of him. They were part of a set of cards he had helped, but not fully, designed 3 years ago, based off of the Sentai series. This must mean the first set was available. "Looks like the first set of the Super Sentai cards were finally released. Thank you for showing this to me." With that, he dashed to the store.

"Weird," the kid said, turning to walk away.

Meanwhile, Lan was sitting down getting ready to eat a roast beef sandwich, when, all of a sudden, he gets buzzed. He had just received a message. "What now," he asked, annoyed.

"You are not gonna believe this," said Kuro via e-message, "Remember that _Sentai_ (1) set we helped Pegasus design? Well, they have been officially released."

There was a pause, in which Lan, taking another bite of his sandwich thought, "So what?"

After catching his breath, Kuro continued, "I just found out that the first set includes the entire MagiRanger line. Got enough packs to create 2 decks here. Will contact you later."

Lan almost choked on his sandwich when Kuro mentioned MagiRanger. Lan was a big fan of MagiRanger growing up, and wanted to create a deck of those monsters. As he got up to go to the store, he shoved the last piece of sandwich into his mouth, and made a break for it.

-1 hour later-

Kurogane had just finished a new deck made up of Dinosaur Sentai cards using Zyuranger and Kyoryuger. Now he needed a test subject. However, class was about to start, so he and Lan, who had just finished his Sentai deck, went back to the classroom, sat down and shut up.

"For today's topic," said Crowler, who was the Dueling 101 professor, "We will be dissecting the Sentai set that just came out. Kurogane, since it was partly your design, could you please step forward and explain the set to the rest of the class?"

As Kurogane approached the podium, Chazz commented a little too loudly, "That figures. As usual, Golden Boy gets the stage."

"If you got something to say, Chazz now is the time, because I will tolerate no interruptions during my lecture," said Kurogane. Chazz looked flustered, but backed down, allowing Kurogane to proceed.

"Now, I am sure you all are aware that The Sentai cards all look like Power Rangers. In fact, let's see how many of you believe that. Show of hands, please for those who believe that this new card set looks like the Power Rangers." The entire class had a hand up. "Wow, nice numbers. I will have to make that part of the feedback for Mr. Pegasus. However, Sentai and Power Rangers are the same series; Power Rangers was a translated version, to say the least. However, best not to dwell too long on that for fear that we will be here all afternoon. A Sentai deck is a mix of warrior type monsters and machine type monsters. Each Sentai Warrior monster has a special effect that allows the player to special summon, either from their deck or hand, another Sentai monster of the same team, allowing for the activation of their special effect."

As Kurogane drew another breath, he saw a hand raised. "Yes, Jaden?"

"What about the machines," asked Jaden, wondering about the second part of the deck.

"The Machine monsters are the mecha from the series. Now, most of the time, you can just special summon them to the field. However, there are a few exceptions, such as the MagiRanger mecha, which require a special spell card which you will learn about later. For bringing out the bigger machine fusion monsters, I will use the Kyoryujin set as an example. If you will, Professor Crowler, I could use a partner for this one."

"Sure thing," said Crowler, who was handed a deck of Sentai cards. What do you want me to do?"

Kurogane detailed the scenario, "Set up the following cards as an example of play: Dricera, Gabtyra, and Stegochi on the field, with the following hand: Snapping Gattai, Zyudenchi- Allomerus, and Zyudenchi- Ovirapoo." As soon as that last card was said, the class started to snicker. However, Kurogane paid no mind to this, and went on. "Your opponent in this case will be Cyber-Starbeast Dol and Gavan. Now draw the next card. Then play that spell card labeled Snapping Gattai, and choose the first option. Tribute your three monsters to fusion summon Kyoryujin."

Crowler did as Kurogane said. All of a sudden, the three mechs started combining. The Gabtyra, Stegochi, and Dricera cards combined to for Kyoryujin, complete with the sound theme that went with it.

"Good," said Kurogane, "You now see the one of the advantages of using this deck. However, there is a downside, because each set has its own mecha, so you will not be able to make use of two different series' mecha for such a fusion. You need to follow the recipe exactly, or it won't work. However, there are some exceptions to this. Kyoryujin monsters are one such exception. It can be used as fusion material for any of the other forms of the monster in exchange for Gabtyra. Pretty cool, huh?"

Then Kurogane returned to his seat. Crowler, not having much time left in his class, ended the class there and made the rest of the time study break.

After a few minutes, the bell rang, and the class emptied. However, before Kurogane could leave his seat, he was approached by a young woman about his age, 16 years old. "Um, are you Kurogane Reppuu, by any chance," she asked.

Kurogane nodded, "Yes, and you are…?"

She spoke with a small smile on her face, "Ellys Madison Cheshire, but my friends call me Ellie. Actually, I need your help."

"Really," asked Kurogane, curious all of a sudden. "Do tell, Ellie."

"Actually, it would be easier if I showed you this," said Ellie as she brought up the email she got from Charles after he told her the news. "_If you are seeing this, Mr. Reppuu, you come highly recommended by Mr. Pegasus himself. I have a favor to ask of you. Please help my younger sister retrieve her deck from the person who stole it_."

The email then went into detail about the theft of the deck, and the build of the person who stole it. After the message ended, Kurogane then reached for his PDA, tapped the record message button, and said, "Mission accepted. I will assist your sister in this matter." Then he sent a second message to Lan, "Meet me in 1 hour in front of the main building. I just got a job for us."

-1 hour later-

Lan, Kurogane, Jaden, and Ellie were standing in front of the main building. "Alright, everyone," said Kurogane, "Here's the skinny. We got an unknown perp to take down and a deck to take back. Now, I am gonna give you a description of the person we gotta take down, so listen closely." He went into detail, explaining exactly what this guy looks like, right down to the tattoo no his right side.

When Kurogane finished the description, Lan spoke up, "The person you described, I know who you are talking about."

Kurogane asked who he was. And to that, Lan responded, "He is called _Hakaarashi_ (2) the Tyrant, and he is a big Zombie deck user. However, he usually steals a deck from his intended targets. But this makes no sense. Ellie never made any enemies, from what she told us."

"I suggest we start asking around," said Jaden, "See what we can find out."

"I agree," said Kurogane. Then they went into teams of two, and asked everyone they could. However, noone had any information on the person in question.

After a few hours, the group went back to their respective dorms, and had their dinners. However, the feeling of dread never left Kurogane's mind as he ate the meal he got in front of him.

Later that night, a rowboat landed in the harbor. The strange masked figure stepped onto the dock and walked over to the lighthouse. There, in the shadows, stood Crowler. He had hired this person to deal with Jaden. He really wanted revenge for the dropout boy making it into his precious "School of the Elite Duelists".

After a few minutes, both men went their separate ways, and the stranger went into the island proper. After he got to the abandoned dorm, he stopped, realizing he was being followed. "It's been almost 10 years, hasn't it, Hakaarashi," he asked.

"Damn, Titan," said a figure, rising out of a shadow. "I forgot how good you are at sensing me." This was the thief who stole the deck from Industrial Illusions, Hakaarashi aka The Tyrant. "Well, now all we need is some bait." All of a sudden, he saw Alexis and said, "She looks good enough."

-Meanwhile-

_Ring Ring!_ Kurogane was awoken by a loud ringing. It was from his PDA, and an email was sent. He pulled it from his nightstand, and saw it from Alexis. "Really, Alexis, what is it you need at this hour?"

"Greetings, son of the 6th Turn King," said an evil-sounding voice. "I assume you know why I am sending this. If not, it is time for you to face your worst nightmare. Be at the Abandoned Dorm in 1 hour. If not, your lady friend here will be turned into Zombie food."

After the message ended, Kurogane got up, changed his clothing to his special work clothes. This consisted of a black leather trench coat, black special ops clothing, and night vision goggles. No gun, but carried his duel disk and his metal hero deck with him. _Don't go through with this, Kurogane,_ said Gavan, worried.

_I no longer have a choice in this, Retsu,_ thought Kurogane, angered. _This guy is holding a friend hostage. Besides, it's not like I am going alone anyway._

_Getting the crew together, eh, Kuro-san,_ said a man in armor similar to Sharivan's own armor. This was Hikaru Shihoudou, also known as Hikaruon, a little known anime character inspired by the Metal Hero series. _I better be going as well._

Kurogane only nodded as he sent a message to both Lan and Ellie about the thief. Then he opened his window, and jumped down. Then he started running towards the Abandoned Dorm.

After about 20 minutes, Lan, Ellie, Jaden, and Syrus showed up in front of the Abandoned Dorm. "Uh, why are these 2 here as well," asked Kurogane, confused.

"Because," said Jaden, "We got a message from a fella named Titan, saying they have Alexis hostage. I gotta save her."

However, before Kurogane could argue, a strange figure in robes showed up with a lantern and said, "Welcome to your grave, Son of the 6th Turn King, and welcome, Son of the Crownless King. I am no. 25, aka Hakaarashi the Tyrant."

Lan took up a stance like he was getting ready to duel him. "Everyone stay back," he said. "I will take him."

"Not so fast, Lan," said Kurogane. "The challenge was already sent to me. There is no backing down now."

"But Kuro," complained Lan, "This guy is an assassin."

"I get that, pal," said Kurogane. "But it is my duty as a duelist to accept a duel no matter what."

"Then, if you all will follow me, I will show you where we will be dueling," said Hakaarashi. Then he headed into the Abandoned Dorm.

After they got in the main room, Hakaarashi turned around and pointed at Jaden and spoke, "You can go on ahead. Titan is waiting for you ahead." Then, after Jaden ran past, he turned to Kurogane, "It's time you went to meet your maker, son of the Gale Duelist."

Kurogane activated his Duel disk without saying a word. Lan remembered when he first saw him do this. It was never a good sign. "Ellie, you need to step back. When Kurogane goes into Duel Mode without saying a word, it usually means he is preparing for the long haul."

Then Kurogane spoke to Hakaarashi, "You will first answer a question: Do you know which assassin killed my father?"

Hakaarashi craned his neck in confusion, then spoke, "No, I do not. But I can tell you this: you won't be able to meet him. However, if you do manage to defeat me, I will tell you a secret. Sound fair?"

Kurogane nodded, and then said, "Agreed, however, I would not count me defeated just yet."

**Duel Start**

**Kurogane: 4000 LP**

**VS.**

**Hakaarashi the Tyrant: 4000 LP**

"Since I just got here, I will go first," said Hakaarashi, as he drew his card for the turn. "I summon Basic Plague Zombie in attack mode." All of a sudden, a zombie appeared on the field (1000 attack/0 Defense). "With that, I end my turn."

"What a pathetic monster," said Kurogane, as he drew his card. "I play the spell card "Space Sheriff's Arrival!". This allows me to special summon from my deck the three original Space Sheriffs. So come on out, Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider."

Three figures stood on his side of the field. The one on Kuro's left performed a series of movements and said "Shouketsu". Then a mass of particles appeared to merge with his body to create armor around his body. This was Shaider, ancient warrior reborn (1800/1000).

The one on Kuro's right did the same thing as Shaider, but said instead "Shekisha". And he transformed into the second Space Sheriff, Sharivan (1800/1000).

The one in the middle said, "Jouchaku" and did the same thing. However, his armor turned out silver. This was the first Space Sheriff, and the first Metal Hero, Space Sheriff Gavan (1800/1000).

"And that wasn't even my normal summon. Next, I play B-Fighter Kabuto, and equip him with Astral Saber." All of a sudden, a figure pulled out a beetle-shaped device, placed a strange data card into it from the back, held the device and yelled "_Chou Juukou!_" and changed into a gold-suited being with an antenna on the top. This was the leader of the second team of B-Fighters, B-Fighter Kabuto. Then Kabuto pulled out a strange sword, and placed a red gem in the center.

"Holy Crap," exclaimed Lan, surprised, "His legendary combo at turn one."

Ellie looked at Lan with confusion, "His legendary combo? What do you mean by that?"

"Kurogane has this combo play that he uses to win each of his duels in tournaments. It was he would play B-Fighter Kabuto and Astral Saber, then that same turn, special summon Great Shell God Kabuterios and destroy anything in that turn that gets in his way. And because he used it to such great effect, that has become his legendary combo, as the masses called it. However, something about this strategy seems off."

Kurogane decided it was time to press the attack, "Gavan will attack your basic zombie. Go Gavan, attack with Laser Z-Beam!"

"_Laser Z-Beam,_" cried out Gavan, as he stretched out his hand, index and middle fingers pointed at the zombie. A strange beam emitted from the two fingers, hitting the zombie dead on. At first the Zombie seemed to be fine. Then the monster exploded, spreading red dust all over the field.

**Kurogane: 4000 LP**

**VS.**

**Hakaarashi the Tyrant: 3200 LP**

"Bwahahahahaha! You fell right into that one," said Hakaarashi, "Whenever a monster on your side of the field attacks any monster from this deck, that monster gets a Virus Counter. And for each Virus Counter, your monster loses 100 defense points."

Space Sheriff Gavan (1000 Defense 900 Defense)

"What the Faiz," exclaimed Kurogane as he looked at the card, seeing the monster's ability listed. "That's just great, just what I need, a bloody frakkin' zombie deck. I HATE ZOMBIES!"

Hakaarashi guffawed, "Guess it's now my turn," he said as he drew his card. And he got the card he needed and smiled, "I play the monster Armored Plague Zombie in attack mode." Another zombie, this one wearing what looked like basic body armor, shambled on the field (1300/1000). The he said, "I play the spell cards, "T-Virus Vial" and "G-Virus Vial" on my side of the field. This allows me, during my standby phases, to place a total of 3 Virus Counters on any number of monsters on my side of the field. Next, I place 1 card face down, and end my turn. Go on; let's see which monster you pull out next."

Kurogane drew his next card without saying anything. "I play the field spell "Makuu Dimension". It is time for you to answer to your crimes."

All of a sudden, a figure in red appeared behind Lan, "_Here we go again, the idiot. Whenever Kuro gets mad, he goes and makes a mistake, or beats the bastard too soon._"

Lan spoke, "Shut up, Travis."

"Now, If you don't already know the effect of the Makuu Dimension, it gives your monsters the field bonus, but at a very high price. Before you can attack each turn, you must flip a coin. If you get tails 3 times, you lose all your monsters. Next, I activate the effect of Astral Saber, allowing me to remove from play, all monsters on my side of the field, with the exception of the equipped monster to special summon the Shell God that responds to the call of the Astral Saber. So, Hear My cry, Great Shell God Kabuterios, and Grant us a victory."

All of a sudden, the middle of the Astral Saber, as if responding to the call, opened up, and revealed the red gem, this time shining. All of a sudden, a massive beetle showed up on the field, and changed form to that of a massive, robot-like humanoid. This was the Great Shell God Kabuterios (3000/2100). "_What is you will,_" it asked.

Kurogane called out to Hakaarashi first, "When Kabuterios enters play, I can negate and destroy one spell or trap card on the field. So, Kabuterios, destroy the spell card on the field called G-Virus Vial." With that, Kabuterios lifted his sword, and swung down and crushed the spell card on the field labeled "G-Virus Vial, destroying it.

However, Kurogane was far from done. "Now, Kabuterios attacks the zombie on the field and destroys it." Once again, Kabuterios lifted his sword into the air and swung it down. This time, it his Armored Plague Zombie dead on, crushing it and dealing 2400 damage.

**Kurogane: 4000 LP**

**VS.**

**Hakaarashi the Tyrant: 800 LP**

However, Hakaarashi called, "It doesn't matter to me. Your monster still gets a Virus Counter."

Kabuterios (2100 2000)

"However," said Kurogane, "Kabuterios leaves the field at the end of the turn he is summoned to the field. So he loses all his counters then. Now, I end my turn. Kabuterios returns to the deck, and any and all monsters removed this turn are returned to the field." Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider returned to the field, and Gavan had all his defense points back.

However, Hakaarashi had a trick up his sleeve, as he drew his card. "I play the monster Mutant Dog Cerberus in attack mode, and activate the effect of the spell card T-Virus Vial. Your Kabuto loses 100 defense points.

B-Fighter Kabuto (100 defense 0 defense)

"Originally, a monster with no attack or defense points would just be sent to the graveyard. However, I overlay my field spell "Umbrella research facility" making it Makuu Umbrella Research Facility. Now, any monsters with 0 defense points become zombie-type monsters and are switched to defense mode."

All of a sudden, B-Fighter Kabuto dulled a bit, and switched to defense mode. Then Hakaarashi pressed the attack, flipping a coin and getting heads, "Cerberus, attack and bite down Kabuto."

The mutant dog rushed over to B-Fighter Kabuto, and bit him in two, destroying him. Then Hakaarashi said, "Since Cerberus destroyed a monster by battle, I get to special summon 2 more." With that, he placed 2 more Mutant Dog Cerberus cards on the field. However, he was far from done, "I activate the trap card "Zombie Explosion". This allows me, when I used a zombie-type monster on my side of the field to destroy a zombie-type monster on my opponent's side of the field, to deal damage equal to double the attacking monster's attack points to my opponent's life points."

**Kurogane: 400 LP**

**VS.**

**Hakaarashi the Tyrant: 800 LP**

Kurogane had no choice but to go for broke. He drew his card, and then said, "You brought this on yourself, assassin."

Hakaarashi smirked and said, "I doesn't matter what you draw, I will still—"

"**Light Speed Finish!**"

Everyone watching the battle, as well as Hakaarashi, flinched. "This is the end for you, assassin number 25," said Lan. Ellie watched the fight, wondering what just happened. "Simple," said Lan, "When Kurogane calls Light Speed Finish, it means this duel is his to win."

"I activate the new spell card, from my hand, Ikaru! This allows me to special summon Superhuman machine Metalder to the field. Then I activate his effect; by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field. So, Goodbye T-Virus Vial, using the spell card Laser Blade as the discard. Now for my second special summon, I bring out a new monster for this deck. Noone but Pegasus and I know about this character. However, this monster can be brought out 3 ways. First is as a normal summon him by tributing 1 monster on my side of the field. The second is to bring him out from the graveyard. And the third way is this way, by using the spell card "Rekkuu!" to bring him out. So, now I activate Rekkuu, tributing Space Sheriff Sharivan as the requirement, and special summon the monster to the field." A strange ball of light appeared on the field, and a figure stepped out of it. He then performed a series of arm gestures, and then yelled out, "_Rekkuu!_" He then changed, like the three Space Sheriffs, but looked like a cross between all three. He then said "_Gakuen Tokusou Hikaruon!_" (2950 Attack/ 1900 Defense)

**BGM- Rekkuu- Gakuen Tokusou Hikaruon**

Hakaarashi was surprised to see this monster on the field. "They never said you had this monster," he said with a big gaping mouth.

"You better believe it, pal," said Kurogane, "Because I now activate his special ability. By sending all other monsters on my side of the field, with the exception of Hikaruon, to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on the field with a dark-attribute. So, say goodbye to your dogs, Tyrant. Hikaruon, destroy all the dark-attribute monsters on the field with Revolution Bomber!"

All of a sudden, Hikaruon jumped into the air and became a ball of light. Then he flew over to Hakaarashi's side of the field and yelled "_Revolution Bomber_" hitting all the monsters on the field and destroying them.

Then Kurogane decided to finish this. "Hikaruon, finish the guy off with Justi-bang Break!"

All of a sudden, Hikaruon pulled out a gun, transformed it into a sword handle, and out popped a blade. Then, his helmet flashed lightning and the blade started to glow a bright white. He then rushed over to the other side of the field till he was right in front of Hakaarashi, and yelled, "_Justi-Bang Break!_" Then he slashed at Hakaarashi, dealing the full extent of his attack points to the Tyrant.

**Duel End**

**Kurogane 400 LP**

**Hakaarashi the Tyrant 0 LP**

**Result:**

**Kurogane Wins**

Hakaarashi said, "Nobody said he was that good," and collapsed to the floor.

Kurogane walked over to Hakaarashi, and grabbed him, "Now, remember your promise. What secret will you tell me?"

"The UDAA has you marked, boy," said the assassin, "Soon, another will come to take you down, and another, until you either succeed, or are killed. But know this, the Council wants you dead. I will be watching you in he-"

All of a sudden, Hakaarashi's body shriveled up and he ceased breathing. He was killed, right in front of the group. All of a sudden, Lan reached for Kurogane-

Only to have his hand brushed off, "Dammit, dad," said Kurogane, "why did you have to die in the first place?" Then he picked up the deck and handed it to Ellie. "Here you go, and tell your brother that the task was completed."

-Meanwhile-

Jaden reached the room where Alexis was being held captive. In front of her was a strange man, standing almost 6 feet tall, and wearing a mask. "Welcome, Jaden," he said, "You may call me Titan. I challenge you to a shadow duel."

-To Be Continued!-

Preview

**Kurogane Reppuu: **Whew, and they tell me that dueling is good for the brain. However, Jaden is forced to face Titan in a shadow duel. Will he succeed, or will Crowler finally get Jaden expelled and remake the school into a school for the Elites? Tune in next for the next episode:

Abandoned Dorm Duel (Part 2 of 2)

The Shadow Duelist strikes

(Succumb to the Shadows!)

Basic Plague Zombie (3)

3 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Zombie/Effect

Attack: 1000/Defense: 0

Effect: When this monster attacks or is attacked, give the attacked or attacking monster 1 virus counter.

Armored Plague Zombie (3)

4 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Zombie/Effect

Attack: 1300/Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster attacks or is attacked, give the attacked or attacking monster 1 virus counter.

Mutant Dog Cerberus (3)

4 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Zombie/Effect

Attack: 1500/Defense: 0

Effect: When this monster attacks or is attacked, give the attacked or attacking monster 1 virus counter. When this monster attacks and destroys a monster, special summon 1 "Mutant Dog Cerberus" to you side of the field from your deck.

T-Virus Vial (3)

Continuous Spell card

Effect: While this card is no the field, you may add 1 Virus Counter to one of your opponent's monsters.

G-Virus Vial (3)

Continuous Spell card

Effect: While this card is no the field, during your standby phase, you may add 2 Virus Counter to one of your opponent's monsters. If this card is on the same side of the field as "T-Virus Vial", add 3 Virus Counters on any number of monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Umbrella Research facility (2)

Field spell

Effect: Each monster with Virus Counters on the field loses 100 defense points. When their defense reaches 0, that monster gains the Zombie Type, and is switched to defense position.

Zombie explosion (2)

Trap card

Effect: Activate when you destroyed a monster on your opponent's side of the field while it had 0 defense points. Deal damage equal to double the attack of the attacking monster on your side of the field to your opponent's life points.

Gakuen Tokusou Hikaruon

9 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2850/Defense 1900

Effect: This monster can be normal summoned by tributing 1 monsters on your side of the field, or special summoned by the effect of the spell card "Rekkuu!" When this monster enters the field, send all others monsters on your side of the field to the graveyard to destroy all dark-attribute monsters on the field.

Rekkuu!

Spell card

Effect: Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to special summon "Gakuen Tokusou Hikaruon" to your side of the field.

Ikaru!

Spell card

Effect: Search your deck for the monster card "Superhuman Machine Metalder" and special summon it to the field.

(1)- Hero team

(2)- Grave-robber- pretty logical, eh?

Well, that was weird, wasn't it? However, for about 8000 words for this chapter, it was well worth it. Special thanks go to the newest member of the development team, Lala0708 for the new character, and to Card Golem for the creation of the assassin character and the UDAA idea

Also, thanks to the creator of Ryu for the back story, and thanks for letting us use the character as much as we did. Without yu, Kuro wouldn't have made it as far as he did.

Now, it is time for the necessary details for character creation; for those of you building characters for this series, or those of you who have characters in other series, and are on the list, pay attention to this next bit, because this is for you.

If you have a character already created in another universe, or created a character for said universe, and has a Toku theme (The reason for this is that I am starting with the extended tokusatsu database first, then making game decks, then certain anime), it's as simple as sending the details you sent via review to this series. For those of you wanting to create a character don't worry. It's very simple; just type up your character using the following template (template thanks to Fennikusumaru; who I apologize to for stealing his design template; please forgive me, sensei, no hard feelings?):

Metal Hero GX Character sheet

Name

Age

Gender

Personal Appearance

Personality

History (and, if applicable, reason for coming to Duel Academy)

Dorm (Please, not too many Obelisks; trying to have a lot of characters in all the dorms)

Initial deck (If possible, be unique; and keep it in the timeline; no XYZ monsters, or synchros)

Quirks (Flaws or strange behaviors; anything is acceptable, but make sure to not have too many positive or negative attitudes)

Food likes and dislikes (not really important, but could be used to describe the character)

Catchphrases (Where applicable)

When you are done, send it in as either a review or a private message to either me or Card Golem. And for those of you who want to, here is a list of decks we could use in this series with a Toku-related theme.

Super Sentai

Kamen Rider (Showa or Heisei; makes no difference)

Misc Tokusatsu Hero series


	6. Chapter 6

**Exiakaiser:** There we go, one more twist in the tale added. Oh, hello fellow travelers, this is Exiakaiser, just making a few tweaks to this chapter. As you all know, we left off right at the Jaden vs. Titan Shadow duel. Well, suffice it to say, you know how that one ends. However, in this world, things are a tad different. Jaden still wins it, but a new threat appears.

However, first and foremost, let me tell you this. I have got almost all the character designs I need for the school duels. Thanks for the continued support; without it, this story would just be a footnote in my line of works. Not kidding; if it weren't for you, the fans, we probably wouldn't be continuing this. So, in celebration, this fight is for all of you.

Now, it is time for a very brief history lesson on this particular threat. If you remember the series _Android Kikaider 01 the Animation_, or watched the original series, you should be able to recognize the main villain. Yes, I decided to travel a little back into the past to pull the Villain Hakaider and bring him to this world. And he isn't alone; the rest of his gang of evil robots is unleashed on the GX World. How will Kurogane and the group deal with the destroyer?

In this chapter, we will be introducing the Sentai decks for the first time. Also, since Kurogane's Metal Hero deck is on loan to Jaden, and his Sentai deck was stripped apart for Ellie's Sentai set, he will be introducing his own Sentai set deck. Now, for a little back story; Kurogane and Lan were part of the team that created the Sentai card series. Because of that, they both got a set of exclusive Sentai for their own use. Both of these sets were only given to them, and until the set is introduced in later sets, they are the only ones who have them.

Also, for a short time, I will be taking a hiatus on _Kamen Rider Ultima_. Not anyone's fault, just need to wait until the next Kamen Rider series comes out in Japan, this October. At the same time, I am currently deleting and rewriting and reposting each chapter of Kamen Rider Ultima. I am just trying to make the series fit the expectations of those who want it not to be too much like Decade.

Also, I will be keeping the identities of the members of the Z-Council hidden for the rest of the series. That is, until the Shadow Riders Arc, when we are gonna. Introduce the Left Rook. However, until then, make your own theories about who they are.

Now, for the disclaimer; same as last time, I don't own any of the stuff used in this series. Now, let's get right into the fun.

Kurogane: Last Time on Metal Hero GX, the first of the Abandoned Dorm duels was Kurogane vs. Hakaarashi the Tyrant. It was a fierce battle, but after a few turns, Kurogane turned the tide as he unleashed the Hero of Light, Hikaruon and destroyed the field and took the tyrant down once and for all. However, the assassin revealed that he was only the first.

Ellie: However, Kurogane was obligated to the task of retrieving a deck made for myself, and as he completed his task, he went after Jaden and the gang.

Lan: We managed to catch up with the rest of the group just as Jaden's duel with Titan was getting underway.

"As I said," said Titan, "I challenge you to a shadow duel. If you win, you get your girl back. However, if I win, your soul is mine."

Jaden looked at this Titan fellow as he placed his duel disk on his arm and said, "I accept, but the Shadow Games don't exist."

Kurogane spoke to him, "They actually do. Suspension of disbelief goes to me as well."

However, Jaden was too busy getting in the mood. "Great," said Kurogane, "How could this night get any worse?"

-Meanwhile-

_Flashback to 2 days ago-_

"The UDAA was mistaken to send their weakest member to deal with the son of the Gale Duelist," said Bishop. The Z-Council had met 2 days ago to decide the UDAA's decision to send the weakest member to deal with the Metal Hero Duelist. "I recommend that we send 4 hand-picked assassins to deal with him and his team."

King stood and spoke, "Another premonition, Bishop?"

"Yes," said Bishop. "I do, however, have an idea to rectify their mistake. I have 4 personal assassins that I would like to send. They are from the UDAA's Ghost Brigade. They may not get along, but they are the best in the group."

With that, King said, "Agreed. Do as you see fit, Bishop."

**[Instrumental]** The picture moves up to Duel Island and we see a group of Metal Heroes standing on a cliff, behind Kurogane Reppuu and the rest of the group as the sun sets behind them. Lan has his Dot Hack monsters, and Kurogane has his Metal Heroes. They are joined by Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis and their respective monsters.

**[Taiyou ga moshi mo Nakattara] **Kurogane stands with Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider looking out to see, when they see a dark shadow heading their way. Kurogane smirks and readies his duel disk, ready for the challenge.

**[Chikyu ga tachimachi Koori tsuku]** Lan stands and faces his grandfather's deck, as Haseo and the gang watch him getting ready.

**[Hana wa kare Tori wa Sora wo sute]** The two meet Jaden and Syrus after classes to talk about dueling, when Chazz challenges Kurogane to a duel.

**[Hito wa hohoemi Nakusudarou Yeah!]** Kurogane is seen facing Chazz's best monsters, and brining out his best as his friends shout **[Yeah!]**.

**[Taiyou wa Oo Inochi no hoshi da]** The group looks out to see when all of a sudden, a wave drenches all but Alexis.

**[Shiawase wo Oo Mamoru honoo da]** Jaden and Kurogane duel it out in a friendly duel to see how they can become better.

**[Eagle Shark Panther] ** Kurogane draws his cards and attacks.

**[Eagle Shark Panther] ** Jaden does the same with his cards.

**[Oretachi no tamashii mo moeteiru] ** The pair seem to be blazing when all of a sudden, the shadow from before reappears and takes a near human form.

**[Follow the Sun! Catch the Sun!] ** Kurogane Targets it with Dol's Laser attack, while Lan uses Haseo's third form to hit it with a power attack.

**[Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan] ** All of a sudden, the skies clear, and the rest of the group gather together and the camera goes behind them as they watch the sun rise on a brand new day.**  
**

Abandoned Dorm Duel (Part 2 of 2)

The Shadow Duelist strikes

(Succumb to the Shadows!)

**Duel Start**

**Jaden Yuki- 4000 LP**

**Vs.**

**Titan the Shadow Duelist- 4000 LP**

"I'll start this off by playing Infernal queen Archfiend in attack mode", said Titan. All of a sudden, a vile monster appeared on the field and hissed at Jaden.

"An Archfiend monster," said Jaden.

"Yes," said Titan, "And now that this monster is on the field, all monsters with "Archfiend" in their name gain 1000 attack points."

Infernal-queen Archfiend (900 1900 attack points)

"Well, duh," said Kurogane, "That deck is as old as time itself. However, it still requires life points to keep the monsters on the field. A cumulative cost of 500 points per turn for Infernal-Queen archfiend alone."

"Not if I play the spell card "Pandemonium". With this card on the field the rules of the game change. I no longer have to pay life points to keep my monsters on the field, and if they are ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to put another Archfiend into my hand."

"Looks like this guy had this planned," said Kurogane. However, he then saw Alexis, just to the left of Titan, in a strange coffin. "Keep this guy distracted, Jaden. Gonna go for a Blitz maneuver."

"Got it," said Jaden.

"I know what you are thinking," said Titan. "You are thinking your little friend's fate is all but sealed. Well, you're right." With that, the coffin was just shutting when all of a sudden; Kurogane used his brute strength to knock the lid off the coffin.

"Nice try, freak," said Kurogane, hoisting Alexis onto his back. "However, I never give up until the mission is complete. Jaden, finish this guy, so that we can go home."

However, Jaden was having a hard time since he only had Avian in his hand. "I place 2 cards face down, and play Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode."

"Too bad you won't have a chance to use them," said Titan as he drew his next card. "I summon Terror-King Archfiend in Attack mode. Now I have 2 vicious Archfiends on the field, and thanks to the effect of the Infernal Queen, Terror King Archfiend gains 1000 attack points."

Terror-King Archfiend (2000 3000)

"Yeesh," said Lan, disgusted. He never liked the look of the Archfiends for some reason.

"3000 attack points," asked Jaden, worried.

"That's right, and now I am going to put them all to use," said Titan. "Go, Terror-King Archfiend, attack Avian with Locust Swarm Barrage." All of a sudden, the massive Terror-king Archfiend stood up straight and opened his chest. A swarm of locusts appeared and rushed over to Avian.

"You forgot about my face down card," said Jaden. "Activate, Mirror Gate; When this trap card is activated, I get to switch a monster on my side of the field with a monster on your side of the field. I guess those 3000 attack points will be going to work for me instead."

Titan just chuckled for a bit. "I activate Terror-King's special ability; an ability that will determine this by way of chance." All of a sudden, 6 spheres appeared in the middle of the field. Then they each changed to a different color, and were numbered 1 to 6. "If I get a 2 or a 5, any spell or trap is automatically negated and destroyed." All of a sudden, a small fireball appeared on the field and started going from number to number. It landed on the number 2 sphere, and Titan smiled a bit. "It would seem that chance has favored the Terror-King, for it now remains on my side of the field."

The locust swarm came into contact with Avian and destroyed him, dealing Jaden 2000 attack points.

**Jaden- 2000LP**

**Vs.**

**Titan- 4000LP**

Jaden responded by saying, "I play the other facedown card I played, Hero Signal. Whenever a monster on my side of the field with "Elemental Hero" in their name is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I get to special summon another monster with "Elemental Hero in their name to the field. And I play "Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

"Alright, that should help him out for a bit," said Ellie as she was watching this duel go down.

All Titan did was lift a strange artefact from around his neck and say, "No it won't. Not from this." All of a sudden, the artefact shone a bright light and all of a sudden, Jaden was seen to not have any arms. "Now the shadow games have truly begun."

However, standing above Kurogane, Gavan noticed something odd, "_Huh, What's this,_" he commented as he looked at Jaden again. Then he told Kurogane, "_This is just an illusion. Don't let your eyes deceive you, Kurogane._"

"What did you do to his arms, you freak," called out Lan, angered.

"It is the way of the shadows," said Titan. "Transcending the game, and attacking your body."

All of a sudden, a strange fog rolled over the field, choking the air around the group.

"The numbness is only temporary, for soon, you all will enter a world of eternal suffering."

"Ah give me a break," said Jaden, interrupting Titan's little monologue, "How bad can that be?"

"It's your move," said Titan, "Better make it count. For it may be your last."

"First, I play the spell card "Pot of Greed" and draw 2 more cards," said Jaden. "Next, I summon "Elemental Hero Sparkman" to the field in attack mode." After that maneuver he said, "Now, I play from my hand the spell card Polymerization. This allows me to tribute 2 monsters on the field to special summon a monster that requires the monster tributed from my extra deck. So, come on out, "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant"."

But Jaden was not yet done with his turn. "Now, I activate his special ability. This allows me to discard one card from my hand to destroy one monster on the field with less original attack points than this monster. So, say goodbye to your Terror-King Archfiend."

"Not so fast," said Titan, "For I activate Terror-King's special ability once again." Once again the roulette spun. This time it landed on the number 5 sphere, meaning that Titan's Terror-King Archfiend negates the effect of the monster. Titan smiled and said, "It would seem that not even fate is on your side half the time. And now you will pay the price." With that, the effect of Thunder Giant was redirected to himself, destroying him.

"Man, this guy is just a troll," said Kurogane. "First all this clichéd villain talk, and then that roulette allowing him to spam the field; that is so not cool."

"Now, all your monsters are destroyed," said Titan, "And you are next." Then he cackled really loudly.

-Meanwhile; in another part of the Abandoned Dorm-

"It's so dark in here, Aniki," said a voice. "I can barely see a thing.

"If you were not so quick to leave, you would have planned for a flashlight," said another voice.

"But, Aniki," said that earlier voice, "It almost feels like this place is haunted.

"Oh, quit complaining, Blue," said another voice. "It's because we are the best in the UDAA that we were even asked to come here."

"Too true, Red," said yet another voice. "Our mission is to kill the son of the Gale Duelist. As members of the Ghost Brigade, we, the members of the Hakaider Force, are unstoppable."

"That's right, Silver," said the Boss, "And because of that, if we succeed in completing our task, we will then start our own plans. Now hand me that flashlight."

"Here you go boss," said Blue, handing the flashlight over.

All of a sudden, the area around them shone with a little more light as the 4 "men" if you could call them that, gathered around the flashlight. They wore almost the exact same look, looking like the Keita Amemiya version of Hakaider. However, Blue had a blue set of shoulder pads, and the same could be said about Red and Silver with their colors.

"Now, what is the plan, team," asked the Leader.

"First, we find Kurogane and defeat him in a duel," said Red

"Then we take his life, and the life of the son of the Crownless King," said Blue.

"Then we return to the Z-Council and report on our success," said Silver.

"Correct," said the Leader, "Now, hand me that map again."

-Anyway, back to the duel-

Titan had just destroyed Thunder Giant using Terror-king Archfiend's special ability. Since it was now his turn, he decided to go on the offensive. However, when Terror-king attacked, Jaden, being a good duelist that he is, played a trap card he had set down the turn beforehand, "Mirror Force", destroying Terror-king Archfiend and Infernal-queen Archfiend.

However, as the duel continues, Titan said, on his turn, "I activate the ability of Des-Rook Archfiend from my hand. It allows me to return Terror-king Archfiend to my side of the field, by discarding this card from my hand. Say hello to a not so old friend." As he said that, he played the card he just returned from the graveyard, and Terror-king Archfiend stood over the field once again. Then, thanks in part to the field spell, Pandemonium; he drew a new archfiend from his deck. And then he attacked Jaden again.

"Not so fast, for I activate Emergency Provisions. By sacrificing a spell card on my side of the field, I gain 1000 Life points," said Jaden.

**Jaden- 3000LP**

**Vs.**

**Titan- 4000 LP**

However, it only helped to delay the end as the attack hit him for 2000 LP.

**Jaden- 1000 LP**

**Vs.**

**Titan- 4000 LP**

Jaden went next, and drew his card, and said, "I play the spell card "The Warrior Returning Alive", which allows me to return a warrior-type monster from my graveyard to my hand." He returned the monster "Elemental Hero Avian" to his hand and said, "Next, I play the spell card "Polymerization", fusing my Avian and the Burstinatrix in my hand to special summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" to the field."

"Yeah," said the group, hollering in pride as Jaden played his _Ace card_ (1).

Jaden then said, "Now, what say we turn up the heat? I attack your terror-king with Flame Wingman. Go; Infernal Rage!" All of a sudden, Flame Wingman fired a stream of flame at the terror-king, destroying it. "Now for Flame Wingman's special ability; Whenever he destroys a monster on my opponent's side of the field, you also receive damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

**Jaden- 1000 LP**

**Vs.**

**Titan- 1900 LP**

However, on his next turn, Titan discarded yet another Des-Rook Archfiend to return Terror-king Archfiend to the field.

"Talk about a bad penny," said Lan, when all of a sudden, Guy whispered something in his ear, "What?" He then lowered his duel visor, and took a look, saying after that to himself, "Oy Vey, I should have known. He has been pulling the wool over our eyes this whole time."

Jaden, annoyed at this monster, decides to play "Dark Catapulter", a machine-type monster in face-up defense position. "Do your worst," he said, in absolute defiance of he turn of events.

Titan retorted, "I will, but I should warn you. Be careful what you wish for; for you just might get it. I sacrifice Terror-king Archfiend to summon "Skull Archfiend of Lightning"." As he said this, a fiend-type monster, bearing a striking resemblance to Summoned Skull, appeared on the field and roared at Jaden (2500 attack points). Titan then attacked with his new monster, destroying Flame Wingman and dealing 400 points of damage.

**Jaden- 600 LP**

**Vs.**

**Titan- 1900 LP**

"You cannot be serious, you freak," said Kurogane, now annoyed, when all of a sudden, he felt a strange feeling in the back of his mind. It was Metalder, telling him to not trust his eyes.

"_You and your friends are being deceived by this man's true abilities,_" said Metalder. "_I will give him this much, he is a good hypnotist._"

Kurogane focused all his other senses inward as he closed his eyes. He thought to himself, _Let my eyes see the truth of the moment_, and opened his eyes. Just like Lan, he saw the truth. There was no fog, no shadow damage, and no mysterious energy surrounding them. Just Titan, Jaden and the rest of the area; and because of this, Kurogane said to himself, "That little Smeg-head. He is really good."

"Look into my Millennium Item," said Titan to Jaden, "And feel yourself drifting even further into darkness. You are defeated; you're Life points are almost gone. Soon, you will be nothing but an empty shell, devoid of life and soul."

Jaden fell to one knee, as the strange "Light" appeared again, sapping him of his strength. However, all of a sudden, his deck started to glow with a strange light. And he could hear the sound of his partner, Winged Kuriboh calling out to him. All of a sudden, he realized something. _We are not playing in the shadows; Titan's just playing with my mind. That low-down, rotten cheater; thanks, Partner; without you, I would not have seen that one._ With that, Jaden was back on his feet, and then he said, "Well, no more; I've got this Shadow Game Scam figured out."

At first, the only ones to feel relieved about this were Kurogane and Lan, because the rest of the group were too confused to figure out what he was saying. "What does he mean," asked Syrus, confused.

"It means," said Jaden, "My soul is not on the serving plate anymore. My turn." He then drew a card, and a small orb of light appeared in front of Dark Catapulter's head. "First, I will activate Dark Catapulter's special ability. It allows me to remove one card from my graveyard for every turn Dark Catapulter was in defense mode. Then, for every card I remove, I get to destroy one trap or spell card out in play. So, I will remove Avian from my graveyard to destroy Pandemonium; Go, Storm Shower Blast!"

All of a sudden, a blast of energy came out of the graveyard and hit the pandemonium card on the field. This destroyed it, returning the field to normal, and making the Archfiend deck useless.

"Yes," said Kurogane, "I knew that move would be figured out sooner or later."

Everyone except Lan and Jaden turned and looked at Kurogane and said, "EH?"

"What," said Kurogane, "I was one of the people who created that tactic. And the glitch for the effect will be activated soon."

"So what," asked Titan to Jaden, "You still haven't destroyed my Millennium Item." With that, Titan lifted up his Millennium Item, and the light appeared once again.

However, all of a sudden, Lan, Kurogane, and Jaden each threw a single card at the Millennium Item, striking it in three different spots. This caused the illusion to be revealed for what it really was, a deception like the great ninja of old would use.

"What have you done," asked Titan, upset by something done.

"All we did was end the charade," said Kurogane, "The game is up, and this Shadow Duel is now over."

"He's right, Titan," said Lan, proud. "That fake Millennium Item was no match for the power of the Truth."

"Wow, Jaden," said Syrus amazed. "You got your body back."

"I never lost it, Syrus," said Jaden. "This whole Shadow Game was just a big fake. It was all just hypnosis. A whole lot of smoke and mirrors to think I was losing my body. This guy's a complete sham; I mean he's probably just an out of work Carney."

Titan started backing away, "I am not out of work. I can get my job back at the fair anytime I want."

There was a lot of snorting as everyone started laughing under their breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could," taunted Jaden, "And I'm sure that paper mache Millennium Item works well with all the kids."

"No," responded titan, sounding like he was about to cry, "Be quiet. It's real; I'm real."

"You're a sideshow phony," said Jaden, still taunting Titan. "Also, you are a dunce. Back a bit, we saw a wall depicting all the Millennium Items. The one you hold in your hand was called the Millennium Puzzle, not the Millennium Pendant. You don't have Alexis's soul. You never did, so hand her over and hand over all the other kids you snatched."

Titan was confused, "What other kids? I don't even know what you are talking about, and because of your earlier Carney comment, you can find your friend by yourself." Then Titan threw something onto the floor that released a lot of smoke.

"Dammit," said Kurogane, "A smoke bomb."

"You're not getting out of here that easily. Come back here," said Jaden, and with that, he ran into the smokescreen.

All of a sudden, a series of lights activated around where Jaden stepped. Eight separate beams of light converged on the center of the room where they were standing, and a strange symbol appeared on the field. All of a sudden, a massive black whirlwind appeared and started to swirl all around Jaden and Titan. Then the whirlwind caused the area to be filled with dust. When the dust cleared, there was only a massive Dark Sphere on the field, covering the area where Jaden and Titan once stood.

-Meanwhile; inside the strange sphere of Darkness-

Jaden was looking around, trying to get his bearings. Titan was panicking, "What is this place? Where am I?"

"Enough tricks, dude," said Jaden, annoyed as hell.

"A trick," exclaimed Titan, confused, "I can't do something like this!"

All of a sudden, a strange mass of black blobs appeared on the field and started swarming the area. Jaden was protected by the duel spirit of Winged Kuriboh, but Titan was swallowed by the mass and possessed as they took him over.

When Titan stood up, he now had red glowing eyes. "Jaden Yuki," he said, his voice sounding a little distorted. "The Shadows yearn for a soul. However, only one shall survive."

"Oh, come on, now," said Jaden. "Red contacts? You really went overboard setting this one up, huh."

"This duel shall now continue in the Shadow Realm," said Titan-Shadow. All of a sudden, the duel that started in the normal world now was brought to the field.

"Still holding onto the Shadow Realm thing, huh," said Jaden, even more annoyed at this person. He did not realize that what was happening around him was no trick. "Fine, at least we get to finish our match. I play the spell card "Monster Reincarnation". By discarding one card from my hand, I can add one monster from my graveyard to my hand. And I choose everyone's favorite Golden boy, Sparkman." With that, he played Sparkman in defense position and ended his turn.

"Very well," said Titan-Shadow, as he drew his card, "My turn."

"Hold on, Mr. tall, dark and scary," interjected Jaden, "Without Pandemonium in play, you take 500 life points damage each turn to keep your Archfiend in play." All of a sudden, smoke came out of Titan-Shadow's mouth as he lost those life points.

**Jaden- 600 LP**

**Vs.**

**Titan- 1400 LP**

"500 Life Points is nothing compared to a soul," said Titan-Shadow, "Now, Skull Archfiend, attack his Dark Catapulter." As he said this, his Skull Archfiend of Lightning reared back like Godzilla and fired a lightning bolt from his mouth, hitting Dark Catapulter and destroying it. However, Jaden took no damage because it was in defense position.

"You're really pulling out all the stops now, aren't ya," said Jaden, impressed.

"I now place one card face down," said Titan-Shadow, showing no emotion at all, "And summon the Des-Rook Archfiend in attack mode to end my turn." With that, a strange looking fiend appeared on the field.

Jaden drew his card and knew what he needed to do. "I switch Sparkman to attack mode," he said with an air of confidence in his voice, "And now, I equip him with the spell card "Spark Blaster". It has three blasts, and let's me change the battle position of any monster on the field for each of them; And I know just the monster to use it on first."

"So be it," said Titan-Shadow, "Change the Battle mode of Skull Archfiend of Lightning. With 1200 defense points, it would be an easy conquest, unless my roulette negates your ability again."

"Sorry," said Jaden, his face showing a serious attitude, "But that is not the monster I was talking about. In fact, my Sparkman is not going to even use that blaster yet. Instead, he is gonna attack your Des-Rook Archfiend instead." With that, Sparkman lowered the arm with the blaster in it, and raised the other hand, sending lightning from his hand to Des-Rook Archfiend, destroying it and dealing 500 points of damage to Titan-Shadow.

**Jaden- 600 LP**

**Vs.**

**Titan- 900 LP**

"And as for whom I am gonna use the blast on," said Jaden, "I am gonna use it on Sparkman himself, switching him from attack mode to defense mode."

"Coward," said Titan-Shadow, "First you have Sparkman attack my life points, then you switch him to defense mode to save your own skin. However, I activate the trap card "Battle Scarred". This takes the 500 Life Points I take as damage each turn, and deals the same amount to you too."

**Jaden- 100 LP**

**Vs.**

**Titan- 400 LP**

"This is bad," said Jaden, "I may not last another turn, if this keeps up." As he said this, the mass of dark shadow monsters were nipping at his heels. However, Winged Kuriboh flew down, and kept the mass at bay. "Don't worry, Kuriboh, buddy," said Jaden, "It's all good. We still got Sparkman."

"Wrong," said Titan-Shadow, "Skull Archfiend, destroy that peon." Skull Archfiend once again did his best Godzilla impression and blasted Sparkman into oblivion. "Next I place one card face down and activate the spell card Double Spell. Now, by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can activate a spell card from your graveyard. And I select Emergency Provisions. Now, I sacrifice one meaningless card to gain 1000 Life Points. Your fate is sealed; you don't have a single card remaining in your hand. Battle Scarred will take your remaining life points next turn. Then you will join the rest of the students I've taken, in the Shadow Realm."

"Well, then," said Jaden as he drew his card, "I better make this one count because it's my last one no matter what. I special summon "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Now, Bubbleman will just Burst if he's left alone on the field, however, when he is on the field alone, I can summon another monster to the field. Also, if I have no other cards on the field or in my hand, I get to draw 2 more cards." As he drew his next 2 cards, he smiled. "I activate the spell card "Bubble Shuffle". Actually, this is more like a 2-step. See, it works like this; I get to switch him and one of your monsters to defense mode, and then I sacrifice him, and summon a hero."

"If my Skull archfiend counter-effect does not render your spell card useless, that is," said Titan-Shadow. "If the Roulette lands on a 1, 3, or 6, your Bubble Shuffle spell fails to activate." All of a sudden, the roulette began to roll yet again. However, it landed on a 2, and therefore, Jaden's plan went through.

"Alright; finally, I win," said Jaden as his monster switched battle positions, as did Skull Archfiend. "Now, let's give a big Shadow Realm welcome to "Elemental Hero Bladeedge". I know what you're thinking, he looks pretty sharp. Well you would be right; so sharp, in fact that whenever he attacks a defense mode monster, he inflicts the difference as damage to your life points. Now, Blade-edge, show them how you got your name." All of a sudden, Blade-edge rushed Skull Archfiend and slashed him so quickly, the monster appeared to be intact…..for a second or two before it was destroyed and the remaining 1400 attack points were dealt to Titan-Shadow's Life points.

**Duel End**

**Results**

**Jaden- 100 LP**

**Vs.**

**Titan- 0 LP**

**Jaden Wins**

All of a sudden, Titan was devoured by the Shadow creatures, and a rip in the space-time fabric appeared. Winged Kuriboh guided Jaden out of it, and into the real world.

"Jaden," called out Syrus, happy that he was alright.

"How long was I gone," asked Jaden.

"A dramatic 2 minutes," said Kurogane. Everyone looked surprised that he knew that. "What? Don't tell me you never watched _Stargate SG-1_?" when everyone shook their heads or said they didn't, Kurogane explained, "Dimensional Physics; Time is never a constant between dimensions. Even in space, when we venture out into deep space, we witness something called Time Dilation. Basically, time is not a constant wherever you are in the multiverse. If you were to be in space and your friends were here on the ground, they would age at the same rate as usual. However, you would not."

Lan was rubbing his temples, trying to relieve the headache he just got.

"Let me guess," said Kurogane, "I pulled a Spock moment again?"

"Yeah," said Lan.

"Well, now that we got Alexis back," said Kurogane, lifting her asleep body onto his shoulders, "Let's head to the exit."

"Too bad for you," said a strange voice, "For you will not make it out of here alive, Son of the Gale Duelist."

"That voice," said Lan as he looked for the person saying it. All of a sudden, an arrow flew past Kurogane as he dodged with Alexis still on his back.

"Run for it," yelled Jaden as more arrows flew past everyone. As they headed for the exit, the voice started to split into 4 separate voices. All taunting them as the group headed for the door in a mad dash.

They managed to get to the exit, only to find out that is was blocked. "Pathetic fools," said a raspy voice, similar to the voice of Starscream from the original Generation 1 Transformers series, "There's no escape."

Lan then stepped forward and shouted, "Alright, Red, show yourself. I know that is you."

All of a sudden, a figure, wearing a suit like that of Keita Amemiya's vision of Hakaider except with red shoulders, appeared before them. "So, you actually remembered me, Son of the Crownless King," said Red.

"Yep," responded Lan, "Well enough that I know you don't travel alone."

"I see really do remember me," said red as the rest of the group he was working with. And they almost looked the exact same. All looking like the Keita Amemiya version of Hakaider, but with a different coloration on the shoulders.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves once more, Son of the Crownless King," said the all-black version. When Lan motioned an ok, they started to do the roll call.

The Red one stepped forward and said, "Sniper, Hakaider Red."

The Blue one stepped forward next as Red stepped back, holding a whip, "Lasher, Hakaider Blue."

The Silver one stepped forward and said, "Striker, Hakaider Silver."

Then the leader stepped forward, brandishing a strange-looking shotgun, "Destroyer of evil, Hakaider Prime."

The four then said together, "We are the Hakaider Force, the ones who destroy to bring justice!"

Kurogane then asked the obvious question, "Let me guess, you are here to kill me."

Hakaider Prime said with an air of confidence, "You knew about our mission already?"

"Ask the last Assassin what happened to him, when you see him in Hell," said Kurogane pulling out his duel disk and a strange new deck. This one had a strange Golden symbol on the back, the symbol of the Gosei _Tenshi _(2). Then he pulled his metal hero deck out of the disk.

"_Gotcha,_" a strange voice said, emanating out of the duel disk.

"Ellie, Jaden, Lan," called out Kurogane, "Care to join me?"

Lan was getting wild, pulling out a deck with a red lion on the backs, "Oh, yeah! Let's get wild."

Jaden, wondering what they were doing, was handed a deck with the symbol for _Megaranger_ (3). Lan handed Ellie a deck made up of the _Magirangers_ (4).

"Ah," said Hakaider Prime, amused, "so, the young dogs want to play before they die. Fair enough. Hakaider Force, Duel set on."

"HAIL HAKAIDER," the other three called out as they activated their duel decks.

"Let's do this, team," said Kurogane before yelling out, "Tensou!"

"_Change, Goseiger,_" called out the Duel disk, as the symbol appeared on the disks center.

"Gao access," called out Lan as he placed his deck into his won duel disk. The Red Lion appeared on his disks center as the Kanji for "_GAO_ (7)" appeared from out of his graveyard.

Ellie said the following prayer, "Oh, Heavenly Saints, grant me the power of Magic; Maaji Magi Majiiro!"

All of a sudden, a strange light appeared and struck Ellie as the words she said at the end of the prayer were repeated by a far away male voice.

Jaden stood confused until Kurogane turned toward him and spoke, "You need to follow my instructions. First, place your deck in while saying 'Install, Megaranger'."

Jaden said, "Sweet; will do." Then he turned to face the Hakaider Force and placed the deck into his Duel Disk, calling out, "Install, Megaranger!"

All of a sudden, a numberpad appeared on the side of the duel disk facing Jaden.

"Next and finally, press 335, and then press the button saying 'Eject'," yelled out Kurogane.

"Ok," said Jaden, who did exactly as Kurogane instructed.

All of a sudden, the deck flashed brightly as a symbol appeared in front of Jaden, then a voice said, "_Megaranger complete._"

Kurogane stepped forward and said, "In order to survive, I will fight you with all that I have. And I will never stop fighting, so, in the words of one of the greatest professional wrestlers in the world, JUST BRING IT!"

**4-way Tag Duel Commenced**

**Team Sentai- 4000 LP**

**Vs.**

**Hakaider Force- 4000 LP**

**-Special BGM for this duel: Kamen Rider Faiz Ending 1: Dead or Alive-**

Ellie was picked to go first, so she drew six cards for her hand. "I play the spell card "Magi-phone" from my hand. This is a continuous spell card that had a varied effect each turn based on what numbers I roll on this dice. And I get to roll it up to 4 times." As she said this, she pulled out a 10-sided dice and rolled it 3 times, getting the numbers 1, 0, and 6. She then said, "I activate the special effect listed on the card. I special summon any monster from my hand and deck listed. So, let's go, Magiranger."

All of a sudden, a strange magic circle appeared on the field and 5 beings, all dressed in matching uniforms, except for color, appeared on the field.

Hakaider Prime said, "Big deal."

"However," said Ellie, "Let them finish their roll call."

"Magician of the Green," said the Green one, striking a pose. A forest appeared behind him as he said, "Magi Green." (1900 2400 attack points)

"Magician of the Yellow," said the Yellow one, striking a pose. A thunderstorm appeared behind him as he said, "Magi Yellow." (1500 attack points)

"Magician of the Blue," said the Blue one, striking a pose. An ocean appeared behind her, waves crashing behind her as she said, "Magi Blue." (1400 attack points)

"Magician of the Pink," said the Pink one, striking a pose. An open sky appeared behind her as she said, "Magi Pink." (1600 attack points)

"Magician of the Red," said the Red one, striking a pose. A volcano appeared behind him as he said, "Magi Red." (1800 Attack points)

They then stood together and said, "Magic is Courage, Mahou Sentai Magiranger."

Then Ellie threw down 2 face downs and ended her turn.

"Finally," said Red, drawing his card. "I play the monster "Hakaider Red to the field, and arm him with his weapon of choice, the Missile Bowgun."

All of a sudden, Hakaider Red appeared on the field. However, this was the original version seen in the series _Kikaider 01_ and its anime version. When Hakaider Red appeared on the field, he was cradling his crossbow, the Missile Bowgun.

Hakaider Red (1400 1900 attack points)

Next, Red placed one card face down and ended his turn. Next up was Lan, who drew his card. However, all he could do was place a facedown. He then passed turn.

Next up was Blue, who did the exact thing as Red, but with a variation, "I play Hakaider Blue to the field, arming him with his beloved whip." The original Hakaider Blue appeared on the field and snapped his Magnetic Rail Whip, trying to intimidate the enemy. Then, Blue ended his turn.

Hakaider Blue (1600 2100 Attack points)

Kurogane was up next as he drew his next card. Then he smiled and said, "I activate the spell card from my hand, "Change, Goseiger". This little spell allows me to add up to 5 level 4 or lower warrior-type monsters with "Gosei" in their name to my side of the field. So, come on out, Goseigers, Tensou!"

All of a sudden, the Golden symbol that appeared on Kurogane's deck and disk appeared on the field. Then the view showed a blue sky as 5 multicolored monsters appeared to descend to the field.

The red one spoke first, "Skyick Power of Storms; Gosei red!"

The pink one spoke next, "Skyick Power of Breath; Gosei Pink!"

The black one was next, "Landick power of Rock; Gosei Black!"

The Yellow one was next after that, "Landick power of Buds; Gosei Yellow!"

And the Blue one ended the roll call, "Seaick Power of Waves; Gosei Blue!"

Then the 5 stood together as the Red one, apparently the leader of the team said, "Protecting the Earth is and Angel's Duty!"

Then the 5 did different poses and said together, "Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

Then Kurogane decided to add power to the 5, "I activate from my hand the spell card, "Summon Buster". This allows me to automatically equip my monsters with their specialty buster pistols."

The Goseigers pulled out a strange card labeled "Summon Headers" and then each pulled out a device that looked like a giant face. This was the Tensounder, their gimmick from the series. They then pulled the lower part of the device, resulting in the voice again saying, "_Gotcha_."

The 5 then each placed their version of the card into their own Tensounder and said, "Tensou." Then they slammed their Tensounders shut and that activated the effect.

"_Summon: Dragon Header, Phoenix Header, Snake Header, Tiger Header, Shark Header_," said the voice again. All of a sudden, 5 strange devices appeared, each looking like a head from a monster. Each Goseiger grabbed their respective Header, and attached it to their respective pistol.

Gosei Red (1900 2200 attack points)

Gosei Pink (1500 1800 attack points)

Gosei Black (1600 1900 attack points)

Gosei Yellow (1500 1800 attack points)

Gosei Blue (1400 1700 attack points)

Then Kurogane placed 3 facedown cards and ended his turn. This meant Hakaider Prime was up, as he drew his card. However, Kurogane was not done yet, as he activated the trap card "Compulsory Evacuation device", returning Hakaider Blue to Blue's hand. Then, Ellie chained with the trap card "Twin activation", allowing her to activate a trap card on the field. "I activate the trap card "Gao Emergency call", allowing Lan to special summon from his hand or deck 1 warrior-type monster from his deck with "Gao" in its name."

Lan summoned his best defense in this situation. "I special summon to the field "Iron Bison: Gao Black". When he is special summoned to the field, he is switched to defense mode."

All of a sudden, a figure appeared and held a gold cell phone to his ear, and shouted "Gao Access!" Then the phone transformed into a mechanical version of the animal he represents, and the Gaoranger appeared on the field, saying, "Iron Bison; Gao Black!" all of a sudden the Kanji for "Iron Bison" appeared on the field. (2000 defense points)

However, because of this, Lan got to activate the _Sentai effect _(5), "use the effect of Iron Bison to special summon one of his allies to the field. And I bring out his friend, "Surging Shark, Gao Blue"."

All of a sudden, another Gaoranger, this time blue, appeared on the field and said, "Surging Shark; Gao Blue," as the Kanji for "Surging Shark" appeared on the field.

Lan then said, "Because another Gaoranger is on the field, Gao Black gains a special defense bonus of 500 defense points."

Gao Black (2000 2500 Defense points)

Then Prime was allowed to continue, "I summon to the field my predecessor, Hakaider to the field." The original Hakaider appeared on the field and was not equipped with anything at all.

Then it was Jaden's turn. "Sweet cards, team," he said as he drew his card for the turn. "I place 2 cards face down activate the spell card "Install, Megaranger". This allows me to search for 5 cards with "Mega" in their name. So, let's show them how we do, Megarangers."

All of a sudden, 5 figures appeared on the field and held out one of their arms each, and cried out, "Install, Megaranger!" Then they activated their wrist devices, and punched in 3, 3, and 5, then pressed "Eject". This changed them to their forms. However, instead of a roll call, the duelists got to see a data screen appear before each of the Megarangers, detailing their abilities.

Then Jaden placed 2 cards face down and ended his turn.

Silver than said, "It's my turn," as he drew his card. "I summon to the field Hakaider Silver and arm him with the Neutron staff, his weapon." The original Hakaider Silver appeared on the field, resting a staff about 6 feet long along his shoulders like Kyral from _G-Gundam._

Hakaider Silver (1900 2400 Attack points)

However, instead of attacking, like he should have, Silver decided to play the waiting game and placed 1 card face down and ended his turn.

That meant it was Ellie's turn again, and she drew. Then she rolled the dice again, another 3 times, getting a 1, 0, and 7. She then smiled and said, "I activate the effect listed under 107; By sacrificing my Magirangers, I get to special summon their monster forms to the field. So arise, Magi-Phoenix, Magi-Mermaid, Magi-Garuda, Magi-Taurus, and Magi-Fairy. Reveal yourselves; Maaji Magi Magika!"

"_Maaji Magi Magika,_" said a distant voice as the Magirangers appeared to grow and change into strange robot monsters.

Magi-Phoenix (Attack: 2500/Defense: 2000)

Magi-Mermaid (Attack: 2500/Defense: 2000)

Magi-Garuda (Attack: 2500/Defense: 2000)

Magi-Taurus (Attack: 2500/Defense: 2000)

Magi-Fairy (Attack: 2500/Defense: 2000)

However, Ellie was not done as she said, "I activate the spell card "Magiranger combined attack". This allows me to target one monster on my side of the field with "Magi" in it's name and, for this battle phase only, increase it's attack by 200 for each other monster on the field with "Magi" in it's name. And I choose to give this effect to "Magi-Phoenix", of course.

Magi-Phoenix (Attack: 2500 3300)

"Now, I attack Hakaider Red and destroy him with Red Fire." All of a sudden, as Ellie said this, Magi-Phoenix's attack power rose a bit, and he caught on fire. Then he pulled out his weapon and charged at Hakaider Red, slashing him with a fire attack, and dealing 1400 damage to the Hakaider Force's Life Points.

**Team Sentai- 4000 LP**

**Vs.**

**Hakaider Force- 2600 LP**

The four Hakaiders started arguing amongst themselves.

However, Ellie placed another card face down and ended her turn.

Red, upset over the loss, drew his card and set a monster in defense mode, ending his turn.

Lan went next, drawing a card and playing it. "I play the spell card, "Power Animals: Arise!" This spell card allows me to tribute all monsters with "Gao" in their name to special summon 5 Power Animals to the field. So, I send Gao Black and Gao Blue to the graveyard to special summon "Gao Lion", "Gao Eagle", "Gao Shark", "Gao Bison", and "Gao Tiger"!"

All of a sudden, 5 animals, a Lion, a Tiger, a Shark, a Bison, and an Eagle appeared on the field. However, Lan was not yet done with his strategy. "I activate the spell card, from my hand, "_Hyakkujyu_ (6) Gattai". This allows me to send from my side of the field to the graveyard the power animals I just brought to the field to special summon "Gao King" from my extra deck to the field."

All of a sudden, the 5 power animals combined together. The Lion was the center, the Bison was the lower part, the Eagle appeared at the top, and the Tiger and the Shark appeared at the Lion's left and Right sides respectively. Then the Bison rose up and became the legs, the eagle placed its wings around the Lion's mane, and the Shark and Tiger became the arms. The Eagle's tail rose up, revealing the head. This was Gao King (2950 attack).

"Now, for his effect," said Lan, "Once per turn, I can search for a power animal and add it to my hand. And I add the "Gao Giraffe" Power Animal to my hand."

Next was Hakaider Blue, who drew his card and set a monster and ended his turn.

Kurogane decided to follow suit, drawing his next card and smiling. "I tribute the Goseigers from the field," he said as the Goseigers disappeared from the field, "To special summon their mecha, The Gosei Machines."

As he said this, a Dragon, Phoenix, Snake, Tiger, and Shark appeared on the field. However, certain mecha in the group looked like ordinary machines. However, Kurogane ignored it and went forward, saying, "I activate the spell card "Gosei Gattai". This allows me to tribute the Gosei Machines to special summon "Gosei Great" to the field. Hope you like pain, Hakaider, because you are about to get it." As he said this, the 5 Gosei Machines merged together, like with Gao King. This time, however, both the Snake and the Tiger became the legs. This was the Legendary Mecha Gosei Great. (3000 attack points)

Then Kurogane placed 2 cards face down and ended his turn. Prime did the same thing as the rest of his crew, setting a monster down and ending his turn.

Jaden was up next and drew his card. "I tribute the Megaranger team on the field to special summon the monster "Galaxy Mega"." All of a sudden, a massive ship appeared on the field. This was the Galaxy Mega, the base of the Megarangers. "Hey, Kurogane," complained Jaden, "What gives? How come this ship appeared on the field?"

"That is the ship mode," said Kurogane. "You gotta activate its special effect to transform it."

"Oh, I get it now," said Jaden, no longer confused. "I now activate Galaxy Mega's special ability. When this monster enters the field, by discarding one card from my hand, I can special summon his robot form from the deck. So, come on out, Galaxy Mega Robo!"

All of a sudden, the front of the Galaxy Mega opened up, revealing a small shuttle that flew out of the front of the ship. Then the Shuttle flew around to the back of the Galaxy Mega as the ship itself transformed. First the front of the ship separated on joints, heading to the booster end of the ship, and becoming he legs of the machine. Then the arms, now free to move to the sides, moved to the sides. Then the shuttle transformed into the head of the machine, and docked with the rest of the robot. This was Galaxy Mega Robo, the mecha for the Megarangers (2900 attack).

However, since he special summoned the monster, he could not attack this turn. So, in response, he placed a pair of face down cards and ended his turn. Silver went next and went the route the rest of his team went, switching his monster to defense position and setting a monster on the field.

Ellie's turn came up next, and she drew her card and activated the effect of the Magi-phone, this time rolling the dice 4 times, getting 1, 2, 0, and 5. She then smiled and said, "I tribute all the monsters on my side of the field to special summon the combined form of these magical creatures. So, come on out from the Extra deck, Magi-king number 1; Maaji Jiruma Magi Jinga."

As yet again the disembodied voice repeated the words she said last, the 5 units combined to create a humanoid mecha that looked a little like a mage, complete with hat. It then lifted the hat so that its eyes were visible. This was the Magirangers first mecha, Magi-King (2950 attack points).

Then she made used activated the trap card Kurogane played earlier, "I now activate the trap card "Legend War" from Kurogane's field. This can only be activated on my turn before I am about to go into battle phase. For this turn ONLY, I can attack with all monster on my teams side of the field and they can attack all the monsters on my opponent's side of the field. So, Gosei Great, Gao King, Galaxy Mega Robo, and Magi-King will attack all the monsters serving these servants of evil."

Magi-King hit the monsters with a spell-enhanced slash from his King-Calibur. Gao King hit them with Animal Heart, which fired 5 energy beams from all the mouths of the power animals used in the Gattai. Galaxy Mega Robo struck them with his sword. And Gosei Great slashed them with his Great Slash Victory Dynamic. The resulting explosion was massive in terms, dealing all the damage from all 4 mecha to the enemy.

However, Hakaider Prime decided to stall them with a new trap card. "I activate the trap card "Survival at all costs!" This trap makes it so that we survive with only 100 life points. There is no way you can stop us this turn."

However, Lan just started laughing. "That only saves you until my turn. However, I play the trap card "Dark Moon Rising". This allows me to special summon "Loki" from my deck to the field." All of a sudden, a full moon appeared on the field, and then it went dark, and all of a sudden, a wolf-faced Org appeared on the field. This was Loki.

Jaden saw the monster and was like "Whoa! I want one."

Lan asked Kurogane, "I know you wanted this, but may I please have the pleasure of defeating these jokers?"

Kurogane did a "Be my guest" gesture and stepped out of the way.

"My turn, Draw!" Lan said before smiling a little, "I use the spell card Dark Moon Summoning! This lets me summon from my Deck: Gao Wolf, Gao Hammer, and Gaoligator."

Loki pulled out a small crescent shaped flute before playing a small tune that called out three more creatures, a large wolf, hammer shark, and alligator which appeared behind Loki. "Now I use Gaoligator's effect by sending it along with Gao wolf and Gao Hammer, to summon Gao Hunter!"

Gaoligator shifted into the body and legs of mecha, while Gao wolf and Gao Hammer changed into the arms, finally a wolf head with a large horn appeared from the body. This was the dark mecha, Gao Hunter (3000 attack points).

"Next, I play the effect of Gao Hunter," said Lan. "I can special summon a Power Animal to my side of the field and equip it to this monster. So, I special summon Gao Giraffe to the field and then union summon it to Gao Hunter."

All of a sudden, Gao Hammer disengaged from Gao Hunter and Gao Giraffe attached itself to Gao Hunter. Then, a helmet appeared on its head and it became a lance weapon.

Lan smiled and said, For my family, and for my friend's family, and for my friends, you will be punished. Gao Hunter, go for the Kill with Spear strike!"

Gao Hunter rose up and Jumped into the air, then landed right in front of Hakaider Prime, stabbing him with the Giraffe Spear. It did not matter what he played, he knew he would still fall eventually.

**-BGM END-**

**Duel Over**

**Team Sentai- 4000 LP**

**Vs.**

**Hakaider Force- 0 LP**

**Result- Team Sentai Wins**

"We will not forget this," said Hakaider Red, as his group disappeared. "We will have our revenge." With that, they just disappeared into the Abandoned Dorm. With that, Kurogane and the group left and walked out of the Abandoned Dorm.

-20 minutes later-

Kurogane and the group had gone their separate ways and Kurogane was carrying Alexis back to her dorm. The sun had come up and Alexis was waking up. "Hey," said Kurogane, "Try to take it easy till we get back to the gate of your dorm. You just had a scary experience."

"Where am I," she asked, "All I remember was going into the Dorm and being defeated in a duel by some shriveled up old man with a Zombie deck."

"Yeah, about that," said Kurogane, "I had to put him in his place. Then Jaden faced off against a shadow duelist, and then we faced off against a fearsome foursome of duelists. Well, her we are." Kurogane placed Alexis on the ground in front of the Obelisk Girls Dorm and started walking in the direction of the Boys Dorm. "See you later, friend," he said as he walked away.

"Yeah, later," said Alexis, watching Kurogane walk back. "_Very interesting,_" she thought to herself as she walked back to the dorm.

"_Well, you did good this time, Kurogane,_" said Gavan as he and Kurogane walked back to the Boys Dorm.

Kurogane said nothing and just kept walking. He really needed to get some sleep, and soon.

-Meanwhile-

"Damn, those kids," Left Rook said as he watched the footage from the 2 duels involving his assassins. "However, they only beat my lowest assassin, and my best team."

"Next time will be different," said Bishop. "We will be ready for them when we send the next assassin to face them."

-Next time on Metal Hero GX-

Whew, that was a long night. However, the group is not yet out of the woods as a bombshell is handed to them. They have been suspended for entering the Abandoned Dorm and must earn the respect of the teachers by facing the punishment handed to them. Also, truths and hidden tales will be revealed in the next chapter:

Duel and Unusual Punishment

(Oy Vey)

First the Goseiger cards

Gosei Red

4 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1800/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Gosei Blue", "Gosei Yellow", "Gosei Pink", or "Gosei Black" and special summon it to the field. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Gosei" in its name, this monster cannot be the target of spells or traps.

Gosei Blue

4 star

Attribute: Water

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1400/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Gosei Red", "Gosei Yellow", "Gosei Pink", or "Gosei Black" and special summon it to the field. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Gosei" in its name, this monster cannot be the target of monster effects.

Gosei Yellow

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1500/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Gosei Red", "Gosei Blue", "Gosei Green", or "Gosei Black" and special summon it to the field. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Gosei" in its name, this monster can attack twice.

Gosei Pink

4 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1500/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Gosei Red", "Gosei Blue", "Gosei Yellow", or "Gosei Black" and special summon it to the field. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Gosei" in its name, this monster destroys one spell and trap card per turn. However, this monster cannot attack if this effect is activated.

Gosei Dragon

5 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2100/Defense 1000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned while "Gosei Red" is on the field. This monster can attack twice per turn.

Gosei Phoenix

5 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2300/Defense 1000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned while "Gosei Pink" is on the field. This monster can destroy one spell or trap card on the field when this monster enters play.

Gosei Tiger

5 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2000/Defense 1000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned while "Gosei Yellow" is on the field. This monster cannot be the target of spells or traps.

Gosei Snake

5 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2000/Defense 1000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned while "Gosei Black" is on the field. This monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.

Gosei Shark

5 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2100/Defense 1000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned while "Gosei Blue" is on the field. This monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.

Gosei Gattai

Spell card

Effect: Tribute all machine-type monsters with "Gosei" in their name to special summon one fusion machine-type monster from your extra deck.

Summon Buster

Equip Spell card

Effect: Search your deck for 5 spell cards with "Buster" in their names and add them to your hand.

Dragon Buster

Equip Spell card

Effect: Equip this to "Gosei Red". Equipped monster gains 300 attack points.

Phoenix Buster

Equip Spell card

Effect: Equip this to "Gosei Pink". Equipped monster gains 300 attack points.

Shark Buster

Equip Spell card

Effect: Equip this to "Gosei Blue". Equipped monster gains 300 attack points.

Snake Buster

Equip Spell card

Effect: Equip this to "Gosei Black". Equipped monster gains 300 attack points.

Tiger Buster

Equip Spell card

Effect: Equip this to "Gosei Yellow". Equipped monster gains 300 attack points.

Legend War

Trap card

Effect: Only activate this card if it is your battle step. Select all monsters on your side of the field. For this turn only, you can attack with all monsters on your side of the field.

Gosei Great

10 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Fusion

Attack: 3000/Defense: 2000

Fusion Requirements: Gosei Dragon + Gosei Phoenix + Gosei Snake + Gosei Tiger + Gosei Shark

Now, for the Gaoranger set:

Gao Black

4 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1000/Defense 2000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Gao Blue", "Gao Yellow", "Gao White", or "Gao Red" and special summon it to the field. While this monster is on the field it is switched to defense position. While there is another monster on the field with "Gao" in its name, this monster gains 500 defense points.

Gao Blue

4 star

Attribute: Water

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1400/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Gao Black", "Gao Yellow", "Gao White", or "Gao Red" and special summon it to the field. While there is another monster on the field with "Gao" in its name, this monster can attack twice per turn.

Gao Lion

5 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Beast/Effect

Attack: 2000/Defense 1000

Effect: can only be special summoned by tributing "Gao Red" or by spell cards. This monster gains 500 attack points when attacking a monster on the field.

Gao Eagle

5 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Attack: 2100/Defense 1000

Effect: can only be special summoned by tributing "Gao Yellow" or by spell cards. This monster can attack an opponent's life points directly.

Gao Bison

5 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Beast/Effect

Attack: 1600/Defense 2500

Effect: can only be special summoned by tributing "Gao Black" or by spell cards. This monster gains 500 defense points when attacked by a monster on the field.

Gao Shark

5 star

Attribute: Water

Type: Fish/Effect

Attack: 2000/Defense 1000

Effect: can only be special summoned by tributing "Gao Blue" or by spell cards. This monster can attack twice per turn.

Gao Tiger

4 star

Attribute: Water

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1400/Defense 1000

Effect: can only be special summoned by tributing "Gao White" or by spell cards. This monster destroys one spell or trap card on the field..

Loki

5 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2000/Defense 1000

Effect: cannot be normal summoned or set. Can only be special summoned by the trap card "Dark Moon Rising". Once per turn, destroy one monster on the field.

Gao Wolf

5 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Beast/Effect

Attack: 2000/Defense 1000

Effect: can only be specials summoned by the effect of the spell card "Dark Moon Summoning".

Gao Hammer

5 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fish/Effect

Attack: 2000/Defense 1000

Effect: Can only be special summoned if "Gao Wolf" is on the field.

Gaoligator

5 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Reptile/Effect

Attack: 2000/Defense 1000

Effect: Can only be special summoned if "Gao Wolf" is on the field. By sending this monster along with "Gao Wolf" and "Gao Hammer", special summon from your extra deck the monster "Gao Hunter" to the field.

Gao Giraffe

5 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Beast/Union

Attack: 2000/Defense 1000

Effect: This monster can be special summoned only if "Gao King" or "Gao Hunter" are on the field. This monster can be equipped to either of the listed monsters, or be special summoned once per turn. Equipped monster gains 500 attack points and gains piercing.

Power Animals Arise!

Spell card

Effect: Special summon from your deck or hand, any and all monsters in your deck or hand with "Gao" in their name that are level 5 or higher.

Hyakkuju Gattai!

Spell card

Effect: Send 5 level 5 or higher monsters with "Gao" in their name to the graveyard to special summon a fusion monster from your extra deck with "Gao" in its name to your side of the field.

Dark moon Summoning

Spell card

Effect: Activate this card only if "Loki" is in play. Special summon to your side of the field "Gao Wolf", "Gao Hammer", and "Gaoligator" from your deck or hand.

Gao Emergency Access

Trap card

Effect: Activate this card if there are no monsters on your side of the field. Search your deck for 1 warrior type monster with "Gao" in its name and special summon it to the field.

Dark Moon Rising

Trap Card

Effect: Special summon "Loki" to your side of the field.

Extra deck:

Gao King

10 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Attack: 2950/Defense 2000

Fusion Requirements: Gao Lion + Gao Eagle + Gao Bison + Gao Shark + Gao Tiger

Effect: This monster can only be fusion summoned by using the above materials and cannot be special summoned by other means. Once per turn, you may search your deck for one Power Animal and add it to your hand.

Gao Hunter

10 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Attack: 2950/Defense 2000

Fusion Requirements: Gao Wolf + Gao Hammer + Gaoligator

Effect: This monster can only be fusion summoned by using the above materials and cannot be special summoned by other means (You do not use Polymerization or any other fusion spell). Special summon one Power animal union type monster to the field and equip it to this card.

Now, for the Megaranger cards:

Mega Red

4 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1000/Defense 2000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Mega Blue", "Mega Yellow", "Mega Black", or "Mega Pink" and special summon it to the field. While this monster is on the field it is switched to defense position. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Mega" in its name, this monster cannot be the target of spells or traps.

Mega Blue

4 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1400/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Mega Black", "Mega Yellow", "Mega Pink", or "Mega Red" and special summon it to the field. While there is another monster on the field with "Mega" in its name, this monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.

Mega Yellow

4 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1500/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Mega Blue", "Mega Red", "Mega Black", or "Mega Pink" and special summon it to the field. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Gosei" in its name, this monster can attack twice.

Mega Pink

4 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1500/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Mega Blue", "Mega Yellow", "Mega Black", or "Mega Red" and special summon it to the field. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Gosei" in its name, this monster destroys one spell and trap card per turn. However, this monster cannot attack if this effect is activated.

Mega Black

4 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1600/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Mega Blue", "Mega Yellow", "Mega Red", or "Mega Pink" and special summon it to the field. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Gosei" in its name, this monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.

Galaxy Mega

9 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2000/ Defense: 3000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by tributing all monsters on your side of the field with "Mega" in their name. During you Main Phase, you may send this card to the Graveyard to special summon "Galaxy Mega Robo" to the field from your deck or hand.

Galaxy Mega Robo

9 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 3000/ Defense: 2000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by the effect of the monster card "Galaxy Mega". When this monster is destroyed by card effect, special summon "Galaxy Mega" from your graveyard.

Install Megaranger

Spell card

Effect: Search your deck for 5 level 4 or lower warrior type monsters with "Mega" in their names, and special summon them to the field.

Now for the Magi Ranger deck Ellie got to use:

Magician of the Red: Magi-Red

4 star

Attribute: Fire

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1800/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Magician of the Blue: Magi-Blue", "Magician of the Yellow: Magi-Yellow", "Magician of the Green: Magi-Green", or "Magician of the Pink: Magi-Pink" and special summon it to the field. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Magi" in its name, this monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.

Magician of the Blue: Magi-Blue

4 star

Attribute: Water

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1400/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Magician of the Red: Magi-red", "Magician of the Yellow: Magi-Yellow", "Magician of the Green: Magi-Green", or "Magician of the Pink: Magi-Pink" and special summon it to the field. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Magi" in its name, this monster cannot be the target of spells or traps.

Magician of the Yellow: Magi-Yellow

4 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1500/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Magician of the Red: Magi-Red", "Magician of the Blue: Magi-Blue", "Magician of the Green: Magi-Green", or "Magician of the Pink: Magi-Pink" and special summon it to the field. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Magi" in its name, this monster can attack twice per turn.

Magician of the Green: Magi-Green

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1900/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Magician of the Red: Magi-Red", "Magician of the Blue: Magi-Blue", "Magician of the Yellow: Magi-Yellow", or "Magician of the Pink: Magi-Pink" and special summon it to the field. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Magi" in its name, increase the attack of this monster by 500 points.

Magician of the Pink: Magi-Pink

4 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1600/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, search your deck for one "Magician of the Red: Magi-Red", "Magician of the Blue: Magi-Blue", "Magician of the Yellow: Magi-Yellow", or "Magician of the Green: Magi-Green" and special summon it to the field. As long as there is another monster on your side of the field with "Magi" in its name, this monster cannot be the target of monster Effects.

Magi-Phoenix

6 star

Attribute: Fire

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2500/Defense: 2000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by tributing "Magician of the Red: Magi-Red" from your side of the field.

Magi-Mermaid

6 star

Attribute: Water

Type: Fish/Effect

Attack: 2500/Defense: 2000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by tributing "Magician of the Blue: Magi-Blue" from your side of the field.

Magi-Garuda

6 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Attack: 2500/Defense: 2000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by tributing "Magician of the Yellow: Magi-Yellow" from your side of the field.

Magi-Taurus

6 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2500/Defense: 2000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by tributing "Magician of the Green: Magi-Green" from your side of the field.

Magi-Fairy

6 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Fairy/Effect

Attack: 2500/Defense: 2000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by tributing "Magician of the Red: Magi-red" from your side of the field.

Magi phone*

Continuous Spell card

Effect: While this spell is on the field, all monsters with "Magi" in their name gain 500 attack points. Once per turn, you may choose to roll a 10-sided dice 3-4 times. Write each number down separately and place them in order of first to last.

1. 'Maaji' to have a strange change  
2. 'Jiruma' to use a technique  
3. 'Jijiru' to use an weapon  
4. 'Majine' aganist the enemy  
5. 'Jinga' unite  
6. 'Majiro' body  
7. 'Majika' usage of elemental energy/power  
8- 'Jii' using the phone itself  
9- 'Majuna' To use the power of light  
0- 'Maji' A soldier/person

At the end of the 3rd of 4th rolld apply the following effect to all monsters on your side of the field with "Magi" in its name:

106= special summon from your hand or deck "Magician of the Red: Magi-Red", "Magician of the Blue: Magi-Blue", "Magician of the Yellow: Magi-Yellow", "Magician of the Green: Magi-Green", and "Magician of the Pink: Magi-Pink" to your side of the field.

107= Tribute "Magician of the Red: Magi-Red", "Magician of the Blue: Magi-Blue", "Magician of the Yellow: Magi-Yellow", "Magician of the Green: Magi-Green", and/or "Magician of the Pink: Magi-Pink" to special summon "Magi-Phoenix", "Magi-Mermaid", "Magi-Garuda", "Magi-Taurus", and/or "Magi-Fairy" to your side of the field.

125= tribute from your side of the field "Magi-Mermaid", "Magi-Garuda", "Magi-Taurus", and/or "Magi-Fairy" to special summon "Magi-Dragon" from your extra deck to your side of the field.

1205= Tribute from your side of the field "Magi-Phoenix", "Magi-Mermaid", "Magi-Garuda", "Magi-Taurus", and/or "Magi-Fairy" to special summon to your side of the field "Magi-King" from the Extra deck (You do not use Polymerization).

Twin Activation

Trap card

Effect: Activate when a trap card on your side of the field is activated. Activate a trap on your side of the field at the same level of chain activation.

And finally, for the Hakaider set:

Hakaider Blue

4 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Machine

Attack: 1600/Defense: 1000

Flavor Text: One of the commanding units in the Hakaider Gang; his weapon of choice is a whip with an electric charge.

Hakaider Red

4 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Machine

Attack: 1400/Defense: 1000

Flavor Text: One of the commanding units in the Hakaider Gang; his weapon of choice is a crossbow with deadly accuracy.

Hakaider Silver

4 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Machine

Attack: 1900/Defense: 1000

Flavor Text: One of the commanding units in the Hakaider Gang; his weapon of choice is a staff that can fell any opponent.

Hakaider

4 star

Attribute: Dark

Type: Machine/effect

Attack: 1900/Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster is destroyed by battle, special summon 1 "Gills- Hakaider" to your side of the field from your hand or deck.

Neutron Staff

Equip spell

Effect: Can only be equipped to "Hakaider Silver". Equipped monster gains 500 attack points.

Magnetic Rail Whip

Equip Spell

Effect: Can only be equipped to "Hakaider Red". Equipped monster gains 500 attack points.

Missile Bowgun

Equip Spell

Effect: Can only be equipped to "Hakaider Blue". Equipped monster gains 500 attack points.

Survival at all costs

Trap card

Effect: activate when you take enough damage to lose a duel. You lose all but 100 life points.

(1)= Ace card is usually the card a duelist uses the most to win the duel.

(2)= Angel

(3)= The team who became the Space Rangers.

(4)= The Team who became the Mystic Force Rangers

(5)= As explained in the chapter before this, Sentai members can special summon members of their own group to the field.

(6)=Hundred Beast

(7)= literally "Roar"

Wow, just, wow. I literally have no words for how I even managed to complete this chapter. It took so long because I was participating in tournaments to get some actual duel experience. However, then a situation occurred that cost me time to even think. Then I finally finished this chapter. Thank God it only gets better from here. Kurogane and Lan are in for a spot of trouble. Also, for those of you who created characters for this season, thanks. And here are the list of those characters appearing in the next arc, th Punishment Duels:

Mwape Mulenga and his Sayian Deck

Reina Kasumi and her Fourze Deck

Harry Rotteridge and his Sentai Deck (character allowed by B-36)

And

Donovan Urameshi and his deck of Ultra girls

My thanks for all those of you who created characters for this season; your work is deeply appreciated. If you do not see your character here, though, do not fret. You will see the characters later in the season, maybe during the School Duels, or maybe after the Punishment Duels, or maybe during the Sacred Beast Arc as a Shadow Rider.

However, if you got an idea for a character, and you want to use it, I turn noone away. Use it, and if it is Tokusatsu-based, this season would be preferred. Next season is gonna introduce a lot of anime and mecha decks. Will go into detail later. Have fun reading this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, again, it's Exiakaiser and this chapter is an important one. If you all remember the original GX, Jaden is forced to face punishment or be expelled. Since this is another universe with additional characters, I decided to do something new. In this chapter both Kurogane and Lan reveal their back stories, and a new truth is revealed as Kurogane learns more about the mystery of his father's murder.

However, before we rock the boat like _Guys and Dolls_, I should let you know the starting lineup of duels that will be appearing in this and the next chapter. First off, there is a second name for this Arc of Metal Hero GX. It is called "Trials of the Hero", where Kurogane, forced to change the deck he currently uses, faces 3 characters with hero decks. Meanwhile, Lan will be facing 2 other characters, Sen, whom was introduced 2 chapters ago, and Mwape Mulenga, a Saiyan deck user (Yes, DBZ fanboys, you get your chance). Jaden and Syrus still face the Paradox Brothers in a tag duel, so not much change.

Also, this chapter introduces the new character Sen for the first time. She is a Ra Yellow, same as Lan, her deck and spirits are all based off of the Magic Girl system (Very Similar to Sentai, but not too much). Meanwhile, Kurogane deals with challenges from three characters.

The first challenge is from Reina Kasumi, an obelisk blue, who was a big fan of Kamen Rider Fourze, and uses a deck made up of the characters in the series. Kurogane is specifically requested by her, mostly because Kurogane is a tough nut to crack, and she wants him to be a friend of hers.

The second is the third creator of the Sentai Cards, Harry Rotteridge. He uses, at first, a sentai deck made up of Sun Vulcan, Jetman, and Dairanger. His reason for challenging Kurogane is to see if Sentai and Metal Hero cards are evenly matched.

The Final challenge is from Donovan Urameshi, and his Ultra-Girls deck. Kurogane reported this guy for flirting with Alexis when she was trying to get him to leave her alone, and now he wants a little payback.

Now for the deck that Kurogane gets to use. Before I reveal that deck, I should tell you this: I am currently working on a second version of this story (However, it is an alternate reality, so things will be different there). The deck in that version is a little different, so I decided to see how it would work in this universe first. However, only the spell cards and certain monsters are different from last time.

Disclaimer is still the same; I do not own anything that is shown here. Metal Heroes, Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Dragonball Z are property of Toei Production. Ultraman is property Tsubaraya corporation (Thank you Eiji Tsubaraya, may your soul be pleased). And so on and so forth. Now, let the fun begin.

Nighttime- the Duel Academy Docks

Alexis was out late, going for a walk, when she saw a strange figure standing under the lighthouse. Upon further Investigation, she recognized the person as her classmate Zane. "Zane," she called out, "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Zane, always the cool one, said, "Because I choose to be."

"So", said Alexis, "Your brother is officially a student at the Academy. You should be proud of him."

"No," said Zane, annoyed about it. "He was not supposed to be here."

"Well, now," said a mysterious voice. "That's not nice, oh great Kaiser."

Alexis immediately recognized the voice. "Hello, Kurogane. Why are you up so early?"

"Let's just say, I am not allowed to sleep in later than 5 AM for some reason or another. And, with that, I just decided to go for my early morning jog. It gets the blood pumping." But then Kurogane turned to Zane and said, "But seriously, Zane. You need to show your brother some respect. I mean, come on. He is actually trying to do well at this school."

However, Zane said nothing. Just walked away. Alexis, confused, asked Kurogane, "Why did you fight him on that? You do realize he is you upperclassman, right?"

However, Kurogane was too annoyed at Zane to hear her. And when he gets annoyed, he tends to mimic that thing to no end. So, Kurogane, acting like Zane, walked away.

"Weird," said Alexis to herself.

**[Instrumental]** The picture moves up to Duel Island and we see a group of Metal Heroes standing on a cliff, behind Kurogane Reppuu and the rest of the group as the sun sets behind them. Lan has his Dot Hack monsters, and Kurogane has his Metal Heroes. They are joined by Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis and their respective monsters.

**[Taiyou ga moshi mo Nakattara]** Kurogane stands with Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider looking out to see, when they see a dark shadow heading their way. Kurogane smirks and readies his duel disk, ready for the challenge.

**[Chikyu ga tachimachi Koori tsuku]** Lan stands and faces his grandfather's deck, as Haseo and the gang watch him getting ready.

**[Hana wa kare Tori wa Sora wo sute]** The two meet Jaden and Syrus after classes to talk about dueling, when Chazz challenges Kurogane to a duel.

**[Hito wa hohoemi Nakusudarou Yeah!]** Kurogane is seen facing Chazz's best monsters, and brining out his best as his friends shout [Yeah!].

**[Taiyou wa Oo Inochi no hoshi da]** The group looks out to see when all of a sudden, a wave drenches all but Alexis.

**[Shiawase wo Oo Mamoru honoo da]** Jaden and Kurogane duel it out in a friendly duel to see how they can become better.

**[Eagle Shark Panther]** Kurogane draws his cards and attacks.

**[Eagle Shark Panther]** Jaden does the same with his cards.

**[Oretachi no tamashii mo moeteiru]** The pair seem to be blazing when all of a sudden, the shadow from before reappears and takes a near human form.

**[Follow the Sun! Catch the Sun!]** Kurogane Targets it with Dol's Laser attack, while Lan uses Haseo's third form to hit it with a power attack.

**[Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan] **All of a sudden, the skies clear, and the rest of the group gather together and the camera goes behind them as they watch the sun rise on a brand new day.

Chapter 7

Trials of the Hero Part 1

Duel and Unusual Punishment

(Oy Vey)

Daytime

Slifer Red Dorm

A convoy of vans pulled up to the Slifer Red Dorm. As they stopped, a group of men, all garbed in heavy armor, started marching up to Jaden's room.

Ra Yellow

Lan's Quarters

A loud knocking on the door woke Lan up. When he opened the door, he saw a person, wearing a cape, asking him to come with her.

Forest outside the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm

Kurogane was in the middle of training when he was grabbed by the mysterious group of soldiers. "What's this all about, huh," he asked, annoyed that his training was so rudely interrupted.

"You are officially under campus arrest, for violation of the rules. Particularly, the one stating that you cannot enter the Abandoned Dorm."

20 minutes- and one lecture later

Main hall

"YOU GOTTA BE SMEGGING KIDDING ME!"

Kurogane, as well as the rest of the group, had just been told that they were suspended. Jaden, Syrus, and Lan both took it well, but Kurogane just hit the roof.

"That is my suggestion," said the captain of the Campus Disciplinary Action Squad. "You trespassed on the Abandoned Dorm, and an example must be made of you all."

"What are we trying to set an example of, that we are a bunch of tyrants," commented Crowler, "I suggest a bit of sport."

"Sport," asked Jaden. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you tag with Syrus and duel, and if you win, you are cleared. Lose and you're both expelled. Lan, you will face two different duelists, same rules, while Golden Boy must face three."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," said Kurogane. Recently, Kurogane received the nickname of Golden Boy, because he stood up for the freshman class. Ever since then, he has been stuck with it, and frankly, it is an annoying name. "You got a deal," he said to Crowler.

The other three agreed, and they were allowed to leave for a bit.

"Yeesh," said Lan. "How did we get sucker punched into this one." All of a sudden, a figure in a red jacket, carrying a beam katana appeared behind him.

"_Simple,_" said Travis Touchdown, the original Crownless King, "_Doctor Crowler is a self-serving A-hole, plus Kuro has a hero complex._"

"Well, it looks like we are stuck in this one," said Kurogane.

"Yeah," said Lan, "But they should have punished only me. After all, this is a family affair."

"What are you talking about," asked Kurogane.

"Well, you wouldn't understand, Kurogane," said Lan.

"You weren't the one who lost the only family member they had to an assassin," argued Kurogane.

This angered Lan to the point where he said, "You don't know anything, Golden Boy. My father was one of the assassins you hate so much."

"SAY WHAT," everyone else in the group called out.

"My father worked for the UDAA as an assassin, back when it was a decent organization that only targeted the scum of the dueling world. Then he met the Gale Duelist, a rival duelist who always managed the 6th turn win. They were friends," said Lan, telling his backstory. "Then, one day, he got an order to assassinate the Gale Duelist, an order which he refused."

"That was around the time my father died," said Kurogane, upset. "Now that you mention it, he did mention meeting a duelist who used a unique deck."

However, before anyone could continue, Lan received a call from his PDA, "I gotta take this," he said as he walked out of sight. It was his grandfather, mad at him for breaking a rule.

At the same time, Kurogane got a call on his PDA. It was from Pegasus, meaning he already knew what had happened. As he picked it up, he answered, "Hello, Pegasus…..but I, oh alright, hello, dad."

As they both got done with their calls, both Kurogane and Lan looked at the rest of the group. They were looking at Kurogane with confusion. "What," he said, "when my father was killed, I was taken in by Pegasus till I reached my 15th birthday. Then I went on to become a student in the academy."

"Um, hello," said a timid voice from behind another corner. "Which one of you is Lan?"

Lan stepped forward and introduced himself. "Hello, Sen."

"_Nani_ (1)," asked Kurogane, confused. "You know her?"

"Sen is from my Dorm, and is in all of our classes, Kuro," said Lan. "I'm surprised you did not know this."

"Excuse me for not taking time to meet every last member of our class. Been trying to avoid Chazz and his goon squad for the last few months, remember."

"I am only here to challenge you to the punishment duel under Crowler's requirement," said Sen, suddenly standing tall. "In the name of Duel Academy, I shall punish you."

"What," said Lan, as Kurogane fell on his back laughing. "Sure, good luck."

As Sen left, Kurogane got up off the floor, when all of a sudden, he was approached by yet another classmate. "Hello, Kurogane," he said.

"Hello, Donovan," said Kurogane, "Still up to your old tricks?"

"Just came to challenge you during the punishment duels," said Donovan. This guy was a known flirt, and he constantly tried to get Alexis to be his girl. But she kept trying to get away from him. One day, Kurogane saw this guy trying to flirt with her, and decided to intervene. Kurogane was forced into a duel, and won against him. Donovan was forced to stop flirting with the coeds of the school for a short time.

"Actually, I came to tell you that I am one of your chosen opponents," said Donovan. "Good luck against my Ultra-Girls."

After Donovan left, another challenger, this time a Slifer, challenged Lan. His name was Mwape Mulenga, a big fan of the anime _Dragonball Z_, so much so that his deck was made up of Saiyan monsters.

"Kurogane _Kitaaa! _(2)" all of a sudden, a young lady appeared in the area the group were, and yelled out a strange phrase. The then the camera zooms out to show the entire Duel Academy Island, then zooms back in on the group.

Lan jumped an inch off the ground.

Syrus all of a sudden, jumped a foot off the ground, and Jaden caught him like Shaggy from _Scooby Doo_. Lan snorted in laughter.

"Hello, Reina," said Lan, "Here to challenge Kurogane?"

"Yep," she said as she turned to face Kurogane. Then she said, "When we are done with the Duel, I will become your friend, no matter what."

Then she left, leaving a dazed and confused Kurogane standing. "Good to see you two are still trouble magnets, or there wouldn't be anyone left to face," said a strangely familiar voice. Kurogane and Lan looked surprised for a second and turned around.

"Harry Rotteridge, you sly dog," said Lan, as they both turned to see one of the other members of the Sentai Development team. "What's up?"

"Looks like the Trio is back together again," said Harry, as he looked over at Kurogane. Years ago, the three of them were part of the group of designers who came up with the Sentai cards and their respective mechs. Because of that, the three of them were given a set of Sentai cards that were exclusive to only them until they come out personally. Harry got the Dairangers, a set of Kung-fu using heroes.

"Anyway," said Harry, "I came here to tell Kurogane to be prepared to face me near the end of the Punishment Duels. Good luck to you, friend."

"And to you," said Kurogane, as Harry and him did a fist bump. After Harry walked away, Kurogane left.

"Going somewhere," asked Lan.

"Gotta prepare for the duels," said Kurogane. "Got some new cards to incorporate into the deck, and then gotta test it. Has to flow like a river of synergy."

With that, the group dispersed. Kurogane went back to his Dorm room and began designing a new Metal Hero deck.

After several hours, he finished it. This deck included new versions of his best cards, as well as a new equip spell. He then tested it a couple of times, then, when he had gotten several of his win conditions out in the first three hands, he sent a message to Bastion, requesting a practice duel to see how the deck runs in a practical application.

Meanwhile, Lan was going through his second deck, the one his Grandfather gave him, and was confused. Several of the cards he had gotten were blank. "Hey, what gives," he exclaimed. "More than half of the monsters in this deck are missing. What the smeg is going on?"

"_Looks like most of the assassins are missing,_" said Travis. "_Margaret, Ryuji, heck even Shinobu. A real pity they didn't get rid of Destroyman._"

"Yeah, Travis," said Lan. "However, I don't have enough to finish the original deck design. How on earth am I supposed to complete an assassin deck without assassins in it?"

"_Why not use them,_" suggested Travis. "_It's about time you unleash the inner brave._"

"That is a great idea," said Lan. "Hey, Guy; you wanna do some damage?"

All of a sudden, a young man, all in gold and light blue armor, with red hair stood behind him. "_Sure, as long as I get some exercise._"

Then Lan started building his deck better. Now he had a design, so he could use it. However, unknown to him, something was watching from the shadows.

All of a sudden, Travis felt a strange wave of energy and turned around. He saw nothing and turned back around.

-30 minutes later-

"There," said Lan, "All finished." He had just completed a semi decent build. This deck was now a basic build made up of the assassins from _No More Heroes_, including Travis, and the heroes from _Yuusha-oh GaoGaiGar_. Now he just needed a test subject.

However, before he could leave his spot, Travis felt that same presence he had been feeling for the last 30 minutes. "_Come on out, you A-Hole!_"

All of a sudden, a strange cat appeared from around the corner. Lan sighed, then thought _Wait, a black cat with a crescent moon on its head. Oh, no, It's Luna._ All of a sudden, it scampered off. However, Lan had no choice but to deal with the Luna conundrum later, because he needed to test his deck. He decided that the only one able to put the deck through its paces was Zane Truesdale.

-Meanwhile-

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Kurogane," asked Bastion, confused. Kurogane needed a person to help him test the deck, and Bastion was one of the best in the business.

"You bet I am," said Kurogane, as he readied his deck. "Now, Let's get this show on the road."

**Duel Start**

**Kurogane- 4000 LP**

**Vs.**

**Bastion- 4000 LP**

"Since I was the one who started this, I will go first," said Kurogane as he drew his card for the turn. In his hand were "B-Fighter Kabuto", "Semission Magazine", "Tonbou Gun", "Bright Pointer", "B-Fighter Weapon Combination" and "Input Rifle". Kurogane smiled. "I start by playing a main staple to any Metal hero deck, B-Fighter Kabuto in attack position."

All of a sudden, a golden figure with a beetle motif appeared on the field. "_Ready to take out the enemy, boss,_" said Kabuto (1500 Attack)

"Not yet, Kabuto," said Kurogane, "Because I activate your special ability to look for one of your allies, and I decided to get Kuwagar to help you." After that, Kuwagar appeared on the field. "Now, I activate Kabuto's effect, as long as there is another monster on my side of the field with "B-Fighter" in the name on the field, I can search for an equip spell and add it to my hand. And I choose "Input Cardgun" from my deck."

"I remember seeing that card in the exam duel," said Bastion. "It was one of your favorite tactics, other than brining out your shell god."

"That is correct," said Kurogane, "But did you know there was more to it? You see, like in Sentai, the B-Fighters had weapons that could combine. And in duel tournaments, I would use a legendary equip spell called "Input Rifle" to claim victory if summoning Kabuterios failed me."

"What," said Bastion.

"However, I still need to activate Kuwagar's special, so it's time to chain and look for the last member of the team, Tentou," said Kurogane, digging through his deck again, this time, getting h last member of the B-Fighters out onto the field. "Now, I activate the effect of Kabuto again, this time pulling out 2 more equip spells and adding them to my hand." With that, he pulled out "Astral Saber" and a new equip spell "Geist Axe" and added them to his hand.

"Geist Axe," said Bastion, confused, "What does that do?"

"You seriously don't believe there are only good gods, right," asked Kurogane. "Like it was said in the series _Garo _(3); "where there is Light, Shadows lurk and fear reigns." And there is an evil Shell God, but you don't get to see him yet, because I end my turn. Your go, Bastion."

Bastion drew his cards and placed 2 face downs, a monster, and a spell/trap. Then he motioned for Kurogane to go.

"Let's go," said Kurogane as he drew his next card. It was Mirror Force, a mainstay for any deck. "I place one card face down, and activate "B-Fighter Weapon Combination". This is kinda like a fusion spell for equip spells that only belong to B-Fighter monsters. With this, I send 1 "Input Cardgun", "Semission Magazine", "Tonbou Gun", and "Bright Pointer" from my hand to the graveyard to play "Input Rifle" on the field, and equip it to 1 "B-Fighter Kabuto" on the field." All of a sudden, 4 different weapons, a dragonfly-like crossbow, a Cicada-like magazine, an input Cardgun, and firefly-like pointer all appeared in the air, and combined together, the Cardgun in the middle, the dragonfly up front, the pointer on top, and the magazine on the back. This was the Input Rifle, which only Kabuto could equip. B-Fighter Kabuto grabbed the Input Rifle and held it at the ready.

"Now for his effect," said Kurogane, "By discarding a card from my hand, I can target on monster on your side of the field and destroy it, regardless of position, and deal its attack points to you. So, goodbye Astral Saber, and hello facedown; KABUTONIC BUSTER!"

The Input Rifle discharged a massive ball of energy at Bastion's facedown, a monster called Vorse Raider, destroying it ad dealing 1900 points of life point damage to Bastion.

**Kurogane- 4000 LP**

**Bastion- 2100 LP**

Bastion winced as Kurogane took the early lead. However, Kuro was not finished as he called out, "**Light-speed Finish**"

Bastion knew that this was the end as Kurogane called it out. However, he had a plan.

"I attack with all my monsters on the field for game," Kurogane called out.

"Not so fast," called out Bastion, "I activate Mirror Force."

"Smeg," said Kurogane as he saw his team get destroyed.

"Don't feel too bad, Kurogane," said Bastion. "Everyone makes a mistake once in a while."

"Ok, it's your turn," said Kurogane.

Bastion drew his card and played another Vorse Raider in attack position. And then he attacked.

**Kurogane- 2100 LP**

**Bastion- 2100 LP**

"Tied point for point," said Kurogane as he drew his next card. Then he smiled as he said, "I play the spell card "Space Sheriff's Arrival!" This allows me to special summon all three Space sheriffs to the field. So brace yourself for an awesome sight. Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider, come on out, and spread the word of Justice to the field."

But before the duel could be completed, there was a sound of an explosion nearby. Kurogane stopped his move, and said, "That was close by. I wonder…" and all of a sudden, he PDA went off. It was Syrus.

"Jaden and Lan are facing off against Zane. Please stop them," said Syrus.

Kurogane sighed, and placed his hand on the deck, saying, "Another time perhaps. Sorry about this, Bastion."

"You were gonna win," complained Bastion, "Why did you stop?"

"I just go a call about a couple of cabbage heads dueling the Kaiser," said Kurogane, mimicking Zane's face. "Better get them to stop, before someone hurts themselves."

And with that, Kurogane rushed to where the explosion came from. While Bastion and Kurogane were dueling, Lan and Jaden were dueling Zane, who had just summoned Cyber End Dragon. He had just defeated Jaden in a single turn. However, he was having a harder time with Lan, who had just summoned Cyborg Guy to the field, and had negate attack and mirror force on the field.

**Zane- 3900 LP**

**Lan and Jaden- 1000 LP**

As Kurogane arrived at the scene, we see Lan standing alone, facing Zane and drawing his next card. He just smiled. "You're a great Duelist, Zane. I can see they call you the best. However, I've still got one more trick up my sleeve. I activate Cyborg Guy's first special effect. When he is on the field, I can special summon from my deck or hand, Galeon to the field." All of a sudden, a massive mecha-lion appeared on the field. "When he appears on the field, noone can activate spells or traps that turn. Go, Galeon, BRAVE ROAR!"

All of a sudden, Galeon roared so loud, Zane was forced back. Then he looked at his back field, and saw a massive wave of energy blocking them.

"Next," continued Lan, "I activate Cyborg Guy's second special effect. When both he and Galeon are on he field at the same time, I can send them back to the deck to special summon Gaigar to my side of the field. So, go for Fusion, Guy."

"_Yosh_ (4)," said Guy as he jumped into the air, and said, "_Fusion._" Guy then jumped into Galeon's mouth, starting the transformation process. The lion's body transformed into a human form that, after the whole thing, called out, "_GaiGar!_" (2800 attack)

However, Lan was not yet done, "And next, GaiGar's special effect allows me to special summon the other Gao machines to the field from my deck. So, come on out, Liner Gao, Drill Gao and Stealth Gao. Join your ally on the field."

All of a sudden, a Bullet train, a twin-bit drill tank, and a stealth wing appeared on the field. These were the Gao Machines, designed to work alongside the Galeon and GaiGar systems.

"And now," said Lan, "I use GaiGar's special effect. This time, by sending these creatures back to the deck, I can special summon from my extra deck, the ultimate King of Braves. GAIGAR, FINAL FUSION APPROVED! ACTIVATING PROGRAM DRIVE!"

**-BGM- Final Fusion-**

All of a sudden, GaiGar jumped into the air and yelled, "_FINAL FUSION!_" The GaiGar unit released a blast of green energy which coalesced into a sphere. The Gao Machines joined GaiGar in the sphere of green as GaiGar's lower torso turned 180 degrees, and the arms folded to the back, revealing a hole in the body. The Liner Gao rushed into this hole, becoming the shoulders. The Drill Gao split into two parts, as they became the lower legs. The Stealth Gao slid onto GaiGar's back, becoming its wings as the turbine engines slid up to become the forearms. From the front of the turbines, hands slid out, as a helmet flew from the Stealth Gao and landed on GaiGar's head, and the majority of the transformation was complete, as a main slid over Galeon's head, and a mouthplate slid over GaiGar's. A green crystal appeared in the middle of the helmet and the transformation was complete, and the massive mech raised his arms and yelled out, "GAOGAIGAR!"

**-BGM END-**

Kurogane saw the whole thing and started cheering out in pride, "Go for the glory, Lan. Show Zane the true machine king."

Lan was still doing his turn, saying, "First, I activate his special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on the field. So, by discarding my last card in my hand, I destroy your Cyber End Dragon. Go, GaoGaiGar, Broken Magnum!"

GaoGaiGar raised its right arm into he air, balling up the hand into a fist. The forearm rotated one direction, while the fist rotated in the other direction. Then it locked onto the Cyber End Dragon and pulled back the arm, then yelled out, "_BROKEN MAGNUM!_" Then it fired the fist right at the Cyber End Dragon, doing a Rocket Punch Variant that hit the Cyber End Dragon square in the body, destroying it.

However, Lan was far from finished as he yelled out, "Now, GaoGaiGar, attack with Hell and Heaven!"

GaoGaiGar yelled out, "_Hell and Heaven,_" and placed both his hand stretched to his sides. The left shined with green energy, and the right shined with red energy. Then GaoGaiGar brought them together and said, "_Geemu, Giriam, Go, Goofo,_" a strange chant as he brought his hands together in the ultimate attack utilizing both offensive and defensive power. A swirl of energy rushed around him and his target, as GaoGaiGar rushed towards Zane, hitting him square in the chest for 3000 points of damage.

**Zane- 900 LP**

**Lan and Jaden- 1000 LP**

Zane said, "I must commend you for such a decent attack. However, it ends here." He then drew his next card. "I activate the spell card Brain Control, taking 800 damage to take control of your monster for one turn." As he said this, red energy appeared out of Zane as he paid the life point cost and snatched GaoGaiGar from Lan's side of the field. "Now, I attack you with your own monster for game. Hit him with Hell and Heaven."

GaoGaiGar did the same attack he performed last turn, although this time, he did it to his own owner. This dealt Lan the full extent of his own monsters damage.

**Duel Over**

**Zane- 100 LP**

**Lan and Jaden- 0 LP**

**Result- Zane Wins**

Zane left as Kurogane joined his group, saying, "You are still 10 years too young to think you can beat me. Tell Golden Boy he better win as well."

Lan fell to the ground as he felt the rage that Zane defeated him with own monster. "This isn't over, Kaiser," he said to himself.

"Hey buddy," called out Kurogane as he reached Lan, "You good?"

"I just got taken down with my own frakkin' monster," commented Lan, "Does that sound fine?"

Travis Touchdown appeared and said, "_Okay, let's be glad you don't have to face that guy in the punishment duel. Even Sir Henry was not that freakin' tough._"

"That's true," said Lan as he got help from Kurogane getting up.

Later that night, Kurogane was tweaking his deck to prepare for the punishment duels tomorrow. He then went to sleep, and dreamt of his family.

Next Time, on Metal Hero GX

Kurogane: Well, that was fun. However, the fun is just beginning as the opponents Kurogane and the gang face will be going after them. Kurogane begins his greatest challenge to date as he runs the gauntlet of 3 duelists. Lan faces his trial against 2 duelists, and Jaden and Syrus face the Paradox twins. Talk about annoying. So, stay tuned to the next chapter:

Trials of the Hero Part 2

Run the Gauntlet!

Punishment Duels!

(I am gonna take a break after this!)

Kurogane's cards this chapter

Input Cardgun

Equip spell

Effect: Can only be equipped to "B-Fighter Kabuto", "B-Fighter Kuwagar", and/or "B-Fighter Tentou". This monster gains 500 attack. Once per turn, roll a 6-sided dice. Attack the number of monsters equal to the number on the rolled dice.

Tonbou Gun

Equip spell

Effect: Can only be equipped to "B-Fighter Yanma". Equipped monster gains 300 attack points.

Semission Magazine

Equip spell

Effect: Can only be equipped to "B-Fighter Min". Equipped monster gains 300 attack points.

Bright Pointer

Equip spell

Effect: Can only be equipped to "B-Fighter Genji". Equipped monster gains 300 attack points.

Input Rifle

Equip spell

Effect: This equip spell requires the spell card "B-Fighter Weapon combination" and is made from the equip spells "Input Cardgun", "Tonbou Gun", "Semission Magazine", and "Bright Pointer". This spell card can only be equipped to "B-Fighter Kabuto". Equipped monster gains 500 attack points and gains the ability "Once per turn, discard a card to destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field, regardless of position and deal that monster's attack points to your opponent's life points as damage."

B-Fighter Weapon Combination

Spell card

Effect: send to the graveyard from your side of the field 1 "Input Cardgun", "Tonbou Gun", "Semission Magazine" and "Bright Pointer" to search your deck for 1 "Input Rifle" and add it to the field equipped to "B-Fighter Kabuto".

Astral Sabre

Equip Spell

Effect: This card can only be equipped to "B-Fighter Kabuto". You may remove all cards except the equipped monster to special summon "Great Shell God Kabuterios" from your deck, hand, or graveyard.

Geist Axe

Equip Spell

Effect: This card can only be equipped to "B-Fighter Kuwagar". You may remove all cards except the equipped monster to special summon "Evil Shell God Kuwaga Titan" from your deck, hand, or graveyard.

Lan's cards this chapter:

Cyborg Guy

4 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1800/Defense 1000

Effect: Once per turn, you may search your deck for one "Galeon" card and add it to your hand. When this monster and "Galeon" are on the field, you may return them to the deck to special summon "GaiGar" from your deck to the field in attack position.

Galeon

5 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2100/Defense 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned to the field successfully, neither you nor your opponent can activate spells or traps this turn, and trap card effects active on the field are negated.

GaiGar

8 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2900/Defense 1000

Effect: Cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by returning "Cyborg Guy" and "Galeon" from your side of the field to the deck. When this monster is summoned successfully, special summon from your deck or hand 1 copy of "Liner Gao", "Stealth Gao", and "Drill Gao". Once per turn, you may send this monster and any monster special summoned by this cards effect to the deck to special summon from your extra deck "GaoGaiGar: the King of Braves" in face-up attack position (you do not need Polymerization)

GaoGaiGar: the King of Braves

10 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Attack: 3000/Defense 2000

Fusion Requirements: "GaiGar" + "Liner Gao" + "Stealth Gao" + "Drill Gao"

Effect: This monster can only be fusion summoned by sending the required materials to the deck and cannot be summoned by any other means (you do not use Polymerization). Once per turn, you may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field, regardless of position.

1= What

2= is here!

3= A Darker Tokusatsu series about the Knights of the Underworld fighting to protect our world from monsters called Horrors. Not for the faint of Heart.

4= Alright

Finally done with this one, and now I gotta start immediately on the next one. Well, it's time for the duel roster for next chapter. Before I do that, I am announcing a new side story for Halloween, called _Kurogane vs. G-1_. I will not tell you what it is about, but I will give you a hint. G-1 is not based off of a Kamen Rider system, but is the name of a genetic system that is present in one legendary monster. Guess what his name is, and your character will face Kurogane in a pre-school duel chapter.

First up on the duel roster is Kurogane vs. Reina Kasumi. Friendship and trust is something Kurogane doesn't give out easily, but by the time of this duel's end, he will have to show trust.

Then, Lan faces Mwape Mulenga and his Goku deck in a fight to see who is stronger, his assassins, or Goku. The answer may surprise you Goku fanboys (Deal with it).

Then Jaden and Syrus face the Paradox Twins. You all know that one.

Then, Kurogane faces off against Donovan Urameshi and his Ultra-Girls. Can Kurogane defeat them?

Lan than faces off against Sen and her Magical Girls deck. 'Nuff Said.

And finally, Kurogane and Harry Rotteridge face off in an epic clash of heroes.


End file.
